


When the Hands are Met

by CicelyGarnetta02



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicelyGarnetta02/pseuds/CicelyGarnetta02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manusia kini hidup dengan perasaan iri dan benci. Melupakan Dewa yang telah memberi mereka element, kini para manusia memulai peperangan. Perdamaian sudah berulang kali dicoba dengan berbagai cara. Kali ini, generasi kali inilah yang akan merubah semuanya...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Hands are Met

**Author's Note:**

> Banyak banget sama typo yang bertebaran jadi anda semua dianjurkan untuk membawa obat untuk menghindari hal-hal seperti pusing tujuh keliling, mata panas, tangan kaku, gigi cenat-cenut, etc.
> 
>  **art by:** [aia masanina](https://www.instagram.com/aia_masanina/)

 

Terulang lagi.

Kehancuran ini.

Kehancuran dunia ini...

Tak peduli berapa banyak waktu, berapa banyak era yang telah terlewati di dunia ini,

Semuanya masih sama saja.

“Satsuki-san, kuserahkan daerah di sini padamu,” ujar salah satu imperial guard kepada rekannya yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua pedang yang bertengger manis di kedua tangannya, Satsuki- nama gadis yang disebutkan tadi segera berjalan beberapa langkah menyamai imperial guard yang merupakan rekannya itu. Kedua irisnya menyala menatap kehancuran di depan matanya. Peperangan yang kembali meletus. “Aku mengerti,” jeda sebentar, “Akan kujaga.”

.

.

.

_ 1000 tahun yang lalu, Kami-sama menciptakan dua burung yang tercipta dari dua benda yang berbeda, _

_ Api dan air _

_ Sky Oak, burung dengan warna gradasi langit di kala malam hari. Tubuhnya memang kecil dan terlihat ringkih namun sayapnya sangatlah lebar dan kuat. Yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya bukanlah kekuatannya namun suara kicauannya yang merdu.  _

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan setelah mendengar kalimat Satsuki barusan. Pemuda yang mendapatkan jabatan imperial guard itu langsung menuju ke belakang daerah pertahanan musuh bersama para prajurit yang lain.

Kedua iris magenta milik Satsuki menatap ke arah peperangan yang sedang berlangsung dengan hebatnya. Suara-suara besi pedang yang beradu kekuatan, suara prajurit-prajurit yang kesakitan akibat luka yang didapatnya, suara derap kaki kuda ya ng tak terhitung banyaknya, suara dari mesin-mesin penembak yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan tembakan yang suaranya memekakkan telinga, dan suara dari para prajurit yang sedari tadi mengatakan “jangan menyerah.” kepada rekannya, semuanya terasa mengalir menjadi nada-nada orkestra sebelum tunning.

Menatap ke arah langit yang diselimuti oleh awan-awan gelap berputar di atas yang menandakan badai akan datang, gadis imperial guard itu menghela napas pelan, “Angin hari ini menyesakkan sekali.” Gumam gadis dengan surai sakura itu pelan. Membiarkan angin yang membawa aroma anyir menerpa wajahnya.

Kembali menatap peperangan yang ada di hadapannya Satsuki memasang kuda-kudanya- bersiap untuk menerobos barisan musuh. Satsuki dengan sigap dan cepat langsung memburu ke depan daerah pertahanan musuh. Tak peduli berapa banyak musuh yang akan menghadangnya kedua kakinya tak berhenti sedetik pun untuk menerobos masuk. Kedua tangannya yang membawa sepasang pedang kesayangannya tanpa ragu-ragu langsung menusuk daerah-daerah vital lawannya yang mengakibatkan lawannya langsung terkapar tak bisa melawan. Gerakan kaki, tubuh, serta tangannya mengalir bagaikan air tenang dalam beberapa detik yang berlangsung sangat lambat itu... Satsuki telah berhasil membuat jalan untuk prajurit lainnya.

“Hebat sekali Satsuki-sama, dia berhasil menerobos masuk tanpa terluka sekali pun.” Puji salah satu prajurit yang menatap Satsuki dengan pandangan takjub.

Menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, rekannya setuju dengan pernyataan tersebut, “Pantas saja dia bisa menjabat sebagai imperial guard dengan waktu singkat.”

“Kita juga harus mengikuti Satsuki-sama menuju daerah musuh. Ayo!” para prajurit lain langsung mengejar ketertinggalan mereka. Kali ini dengan semangat mereka kembali mengayunkan pedang mereka melawan musuh. Namun tak sampai mereka mengayunkan pedang mereka kembali.

BRUK... Bruuk...

“Lihat siapa yang datang...” gumam seseorang dari belakang Satsuki. Nadanya mengeluarkan aura gelap. Menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat Satsuki menangkap siluet seorang gadis yang umurmnya sepantaran dengannya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pedang yang masih sialiri darah segar. Tubuh beberapa prajurit tergeletak tak bernyawa. Kedua mata mereka kini telah tertutup. Memandang hal itu amarah dalam tubuh Satsuki memuncak.

_Scarlet Phoenix merupakan nama burung yang tercipta dari api. Warna bulunya semerah matahari di kala ia sedang berada di ufuk barat. Kedua sayapnya sangatlah besar dan kokoh, begitu pula dengan ekornya._

“Kau, Aida Riko!” geram, Satsuki langsung mengacungkan salah satu pedangnya ke hadapan Riko. Giginya gemeletuk, mengeluarkan suara.

 

 

 

“Lama tak jumpa juga Satsuki,” menyeringai pelan, “Sekarang, ayo kita bertarung, melanjutkan pertarungan kita yang sebelumnya tertunda.”

Dengan cepat Satsuki langsung mengarahkan pedangnya yang ada di tangan kanan ke arah Riko yang dengan mudahnya gadis brunette itu hindari. Tak sampai di situ saja Momoi melompat ke depan dengan kedua pedang yang disilangkan. Agak kaget sesaat, Riko kemudian memegang pedangnya dengan arah horizontal.

Tertawa remeh, “Tatapan mata yang bagus sekali hari ini, Satsuki.”

_Kedua burung itu memiliki tugas yang sama dari Kami-sama,_

_Yaitu mengabulkan permintaan manusia, semuanya._

_Suatu hari seorang pemuda mengirimkan sebuah permintaan pada Sky Oak. Dengan kekuatan yang tak bisa dinalar si burung mungil itu memenuhi permintaan pemuda tersebut._

Suara dari kedua pedang yang sedang beradu kekuatan itu tak pernah berhenti. Bagaikan air yang terus mengalir kedua manusia itu bertarung dengan sengit, mengabaikan semua yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

.

.

.

_ Kami-sama kemudian memberikan pemuda tersebut kekuatan ‘spesial’ di luar logika manusia, yang disebut dengan ‘Element’ yang diharapkan akan membawa kebaikan di bumi, _

_ Blue Fire. _

_ Namun, tak seorang pun, bahkan Kami-sama sekali pun menyangka bahwa Element tersebut membawa hasil yang lain. _

 

.

.

.

“Akan kuanggap sebagai pujian.” Balas Satsuki.

“Satsuki! Mundur!”

Kedua bola mata Satsuki melebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, “Apa?”

Kuroko Tetsuya, secepat yang ia bisa segera menarik sebelah tangan Satsuki, “Musuh sedang menyiapkan tembakan! Kali ini sangat besar!”

Menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan gusar, dapat Tetsuya lihat keinginan besar di kedua bola mata si partner. Walau begitu pada akhirnya Satsuki menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengikuti langkah Tetsuya, menjauhi medan pertempuran. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara dari arah lain mengehentikan langkah kedua imparia guard tersebut.

“Aku takkan melepaskanmu, Satsuki. Tunggu sampai ajalmu menemuimu.” Dalam sekali lompatan Riko kembali mengacungkan bilah besi di salah satu tanganya ke arah Satsuki, namun sebelum semua itu terjadi sesuai dugaan gadis brunette itu...

“Riko!” suara lain meninterupsi aksinya.

“Mundurlah.” Kemudian diikuti sebuah perintah.

Riko menatap tajam rekannya, menembus kedua irisnya.

Sedetik kemudian gadis itu mendecih. Ia tahu ia tak bolah bertingkah seenaknya saja.

Meletakkan salah satu tangannya di pundak Riko, “Kita sama-sama tak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan kita, Riko. Kau tahu sendiri.”

Gadis berponi sebelah itu tahu, ia tak bisa mengelak lagi dari perintah, karena itu sebelum keduanya pergi meninggalkan medan perang Riko memberikan ultimatum kepada Satsuki,

“Jangan pikir pertarungan ini sudah berakhir!”

Menganggukkan kepala, merasakan hal yang sama dengan rivalnya, Aida Riko.

.

.

.

Derap-derap langkah suara kaki, tapak kaki kuda yang tak terhitung berapa jumlahnya, dan juga suara ujung bilah besi yang mengenai tanah keras di bawahnya seperti suara musik tanpa tunning.

“Kalian sudah kembali.” Midorima Shintarou, tabib serta penasihat yang sudah mengabdi pada kerajaan Sky Oak memecah keheningan di antara para prajurit yang baru saja pulang dari peperangan.

Satsuki, tanpa harus berpikir dua kali langsung berjalan mendekati Shintarou, “Midorima-san tolong bantu para prajurit yang terluka.”

Setelahnya Satsuki langsung pamit tanpa mengatakan hal yang lain.

Menangkap lengan kiri Satsuki, mencoba untuk menghentikan langkah gadis sakura tersebut. Shintarou menghela napas sedikit tertahan, “Aku mengerti, tapi,” kembali, menghela napas, namun kali ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, “Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tak terluka?” tanyanya lembut.

Melepaskan tangan Shintarou. Satsuki kemudian mengulas senyuman, “Tidak sama sekali, terima kasih.” dan setelah kalimat itu selesai Satsuki kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Berjalan langkah demi langkah yang telah ia lewati kedua iris Satsuki menangkap sesosok pemuda tan dengan surai navy blue sedang berdiri atau lebih tepat disebut bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan dalam kantong celana yang ia kenakan.

“Dai-chan,” panggilnya lembut.

Melirik dengan sudut matanya, Daiki berjalan mendekati Satsuki dan berhenti tepat tiga langkah di depannya.

“Masako-sama memanggilmu,” ujarnya singkat.

“Terima kasih, Dai-chan,” balas Satsuki sembari menganggukkan kepalanya ringan.

Berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan Daiki, Satsuki menghentikan langkah saat mendengar gerutuan Daiki, “Sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu.” Lengakp dengan helaan napas bosan yang khas darinya.

Terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Daiki, Satsuki kemudian memperhatikan tangan kanan Daiki. Suatu perasaan menyelip ke dalam dadanya dan membuat perasaan yang disebut dengan ‘cemas’.

“Apa cedera tanganmu baik-baik saja?” pertanyaan itu membuat kedua bola mata Daiki bergulir menatap tangan kanannya.

“Begitulah, kurasa aku bisa menggunakan pedangku dengan kekuatan penuh sebentar lagi,”

Menganggukkan kepala setelah mendengar jawaban Daiki yang penuh dengan rasa percaya diri, “Jangan memaksakan dirimu,”

Kedua irirs Satsuki sedikit membulat, Satsuki baru sadar pandangannya tak lepas dari tangan kanan Daiki yang sebelumnya terluka parah.

“Aku pergi dulu.” Pamit Satsuki.

.

.

.

Menatap pintu yang terbuat dari kayu keras dengan ukiran-ukiran kecil nan manis yang terukir apik. Satsuki menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk mengusir kegugupan yang melandanya. Walau ia sering keluar masuk ruangan ini namun rasa gugupnya masih saja melekat kuat.

Mengepalkan tangan kanannya, bersiap untuk mengetuk, Satsuki kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam,

Satu ketukan... satu ketukan lagi kemudian satu ketukan lainnya menyusul ketukan yang sebelumnya.

“Permisi, Masako-sama?” panggil Satsuki yang masih berada di depan pintu.

“Ah! Satsuki!” pekikan kecil keluar dari bibir wanita yang umurnya diperkirakan lebih dari seperempat abad.

“Maaf aku memanggil, padahal kau baru saja datang dari medan pertempuran.” Pintanya saat ia mendapati Satsuki masih mengenakan baju tempurnya, walau ia telah menyimpan kedua bilah pedang besi kesayangannya, wanita yang dipanggil dengan nama ‘Masako-sama’ itu kemudian menarik ujung bibirnya, membuat sebuah senyuman yang mengandung dua makna. Karena di sisi lain ia tersenyum karena senang melihat Satsuki kembali dari medan perang dengan selamat tanpa terluka parah, sedangkan di sisi lain ia merasa bodoh karena memanggil imperial guard yang baru saja pulang perang untuk segera menemuinya.

“Itu bukan masalah besar, daripada itu ada apa Masako-sama tiba-tiba memanggilku?” kalimat Satsuki kemudian memecah jalan pikiran Masako. Wanita itu makin melebarkan senyumnya dan mengajak Satsuki untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Ruangan sang Ratu memiliki banyak lemari yang berisikan berkas-berkas kerajaan Sky Oak. Namun suasana tenang nampak lekat sekali dengan ruangan itu. Itulah yang selalu Satsuki pikirkan mengenai ruangan tersebut.

Mereka duduk di sofa yang diyakini Satsuki sangatlah mahal karena terasa amat empuk berwarna merah marun, saling berhadap-hadapan.

“Aku menemukan sesuatu,” ujarnya, sedetik kemudian ia menatap langsung ke kedua bola mata indah milik Satsuki, “dan kuharap ini bisa membantumu untuk mencari tahu identitasmu.” tambahnya.

“Akan kuminta pelayan membawakan teh untuk kita,” menarik sebuah bel berwana emas yang mengeluarkan suara yang nyaring, Masako mengarahkan kepalanya menatap gadis beriris sewarna dengan surainya, “Kau mau teh apa Satsuki?”

Memutar kepalanya pelan, berpikir, “Euhm... seperti milik Masako-sama,” timpal Satsuki dibarengi dengan senyum tipis miliknya.

Menganggukkan kepalanya, wanita itu kemudian mengulas senyum, mengingat fakta bahwa mereka sama-sama menyukai teh yang sama,  “Baiklah.” Gumamnya singkat.

Tak selang beberapa menit seorang pelayan datang untuk membawakan pesanan teh dan juga makanan ringan untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah itu Masako mendudukkan dirinya di samping Satsuki. Memulai pembicaraan ringan selagi menunggu pesanan datang, keduanya tampak menikmati saat-saat itu.

Seorang pelayan kemudian membawa pesanan mereka. Namun yang membuat Satsuki kaget adalah pesanan kue-kue kering yang Masako pesan. Bila dihitung semuanya jumlahnya ada dua puluh lima.

Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, Satsuki kemudian berdehem, memulai pembicaraan seriusnya dengan si Ratu dari kerajaan Sky Oak ini.

“Kau ingat bukan kalau kerajaan pernah mengadakan percobaan perdamaian beberapa kali dengan kerajaan Scarlet Phoenix?” tanya Masako dengan nada serius. Satsuki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

“Sembilan belas tahun yang lalu percobaan perdamaian itu dilakukan dengan cara menempuh pernikahan politik,” jeda sebentar dengan suara helaan napas dari salah seorang di ruangan tersebut, “Setelah menikah akhirnya pasangan ini dikaruniai seorang putri beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan mereka. Namun, sang Raja dari Scarlet Phoenix menolak untuk memperlihatkan putrinya di hadapan publik sehingga kedua kerajaan mengadakan perjanjian untuk menunggu sang putri hingga berumur lima tahun untuk dibawa ke hadapan publik sebagai simbol perjanjian yang telah terlaksana. Namun hal itu...”

“Pasti... ada hal buruk yang terjadi, bukan?” potong Satsuki saat melihat raut wajah wanita di depannya makin menggelap.

Sedikit ragu sesaat, Masako mengangguk.

Satsuki meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipinya. Mungkin ketimbang diletakkan di kedua pipinya, bila dijabarkan lebih jelas bisa dibilang orang yang duduk di depannya mengiranya meletakkan kedua tangan di kedua pipi, sebenarnya bila dilihat dari samping terlihat punggung tangannyalah yang sebenarnya di kedua pipinya dan jari-jemari kurusnya berada tepat di samping telinga.

Mungkin orang awam akan berpikir itu adalah kebiasaannya saat mendengarkan, namun seorang yang benar-benar mengerti dari gerak-gerik itu akan menarik sebuah kesimpulan yang dipendam.

Seperti kaca.

“Ya, sang ratu dari kerajaan kita Sky Oak meninggal karena makanannya diracuni,”

Satsuki dapat merasakan tanpa sadar ia memberikan tekanan pada kedua tangannya, mungkin bisa membuat bekas kemerahan yang jelas, bahkan di sudut harinya ia sedikit takut bila kemerahan itu tak bisa dihapus. Menelan ludahnya dengan susah, Satsuki merasakan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahinya dan kedua telapak tangannya.

Hening, karena Masako memutuskan untuk meminum sedikit tehnya yang sekarang sudah agak dingin. Satsuki pun juga ikut meminum tehnya. Dan yang ia rasakan di lidahnya adalah rasa pahit. Kecapnya sebenarnya lebih dari pahit.

Menarik napas, Masako memulai kembali ceritanya, “Waktu itu kejadiannya terjadi di kerajaan Scarlet Phoenix. Jelas saja kalau mereka dituduh telah meracuni sang ratu.”

“Karena hal itu terjadi kerusuhan. Terjadi kebakaran besar di kerajaan Scarlet Phoenix yang mengakibatkan banyak korban yang terluka. Tapi bukan itu saja masalahnya...” lagi-lagi jeda kembali datang, dan Satsuki merasa kedua telapak tangannya makin berkeringat.

“Sang Raja dan putrinya menghilang.”

“Setelah beberapa hari setelah kebakaran besar itu seorang warga dari kota menemukan jasad sang Raja.”

Lagi, Satsuki menelan ludahnya dengan susah, “Jadi, putrinya...”

“Kemungkinan besar dia masih hidup.”

“Jadi, Masako-sama berpikir bahwa putri tersebut adalah aku?” tukas Satsuki dengan dahi berkerut, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengarkan.

“Itu tak mungkin,” gumam Satsuki. Kepalanya ia tundukkan ke bawah. Merasakan kepalanya terasa panas karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan kembali di samping wajah tirus miliknya.

Merasakan kesedihan yang membuncah di dalam dadanya sehingga Masako merasakan sebuah gemuruh yang amat kuat melanda dadanya sedari tadi, wanita itu kemudian merangkul gadis di sebelahnya dengan lembut, mencoba mengurangi beban di pikiran gadis tersebut, “Aku tahu kau akan mengatakannya tapi kini semuanya sudah lebih jelas dari pada saat kau pertama kali datang ke sini.”

“Kau membawa liontin kesayanganmu itu?”

“I-Iya, aku selalu membawanya kemana pun aku pergi.” Satsuki kemudian merogoh kalung tersebut di dalam baju perangnya,

“Aku pernah melihat liontin ini dipakai oleh raja Scarlet Phoenix beberapa generasi di lukisan mereka dulu tujuh belas tahun yang lalu dan kalau tak salah aku perbah mendengar kalau  liontin ini adalah liontin turun menurun.”

“Jadi, liontin ini hanya dipakai oleh para raja dari kerajaan Scarlet Phoenix?” kedua permata indah milik Satsuki menatap lurus. Liontin di tangannya kini seperti saksi bisu atas segala sejarah yang telah terjadi antara Scarlet Phoenix dan Sky Oak.

“Bagaimana menurutmu, tentang penjelasanku?” pertanyaan yang baru saja dilayangkan itu membuat Satsuki menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. “Apa masih terdengar tak masuk akal bagimu?” lanjutnya.

“Aku masih tak dapat mempercayainya.”

Baik Masako mau pun juga Satsuki, menerima hal tersebut memanglah sangat sulit dan hampir tak mungkin.

“Aku pun juga begitu.” Timpal Masako. Wanita itu kemudian mengelus pelan punggung Satsuki, berusaha menenangkannya. Menenangkan pikiran gadis muda yang kini sedang dalam badai kegelisahan.

Sebuah ketukan kemudian memecahkan keheningan dalam ruangan itu. Setelah mempersilahkan masuk, Midorima Shintarou, pemuda dengan surai berwarna hijau itu menatap Masako dan juga Satsuki secara bergantian.

Memberikan sebuah kode lewat tatapan, Masako yang mengerti maksud dari Shintarou kemudian mempersilakan Satsuki untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Tak lupa juga dengan kue-kue kering yang membuat Satsuki tersenyum masam melihat berapa banyaknya.

“Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Masako-sama, Midorima-san.” dan setelah itu Satsuki benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu kayu mewah nan megah tersebut.

Menunggu beberapa detik terlewati, Shintarou sebenarnya menunggu Satsuki untuk benar-benar jauh dari ruangan ini. Tak ingin menambah beban yang gadis itu bawa.

Memang, ia tak tahu apa yang baru saja Masako dan juga Satsuki bicarakan. Namun, melihat tatapan serta suaranya yang melemas tadi Shintarou tahu, gadis itu sedang membawa banyak sekali beban di pundaknya.

Masako kemudian berdehem, menghentikan lamunan Shintarou dan membawanya pada kenyataan.

Membenarkan letak kacamatanya, pandangan Shintarou kini terlihat makin gelap, raut wajahnya pun juga ikut.

“Kita punya masalah, Masako-sama.” dan kalimat itu mengawali pembicaraan serius antara sang Ratu dan penasihatnya.

.

.

.

_Sebenarnya Satsuki merasa bersalah pada hari itu, sangat dan sangat bersalah. Ia berusaha lari..._

_Dengan cara menulikan indra pendengarannya._

_Dalam hati ia berkali-kali minta maaf, pada Masako._

.

.

.

_ Di suatu hari yang lain, seekor burung Phoenix itu mendapat suatu permintaan. Permintaan pertamanya. _

_ Tak memiliki hak untuk menolak, Phoenix itu kemudian memberikan apa yang orang itu minta. Walau begitu, ia tetap menyisipkan permohonan untuk menggunakannya dengan baik-baik. _

_ Dan Element pun muncul pada orang itu, _

_ Api berwarna kemerahan yang tak bisa padam.  _

_ Red Fire, _

_ Sebuah kekuatan yang sama dengan Blue Fire, walau tak ada seorang pun atau Kami-sama bahwa kekuatan seimbang itu bisa meningkat di bawah naungan makhluk bernama manusia. _

.

.

.

Menatap ke arah yang berlawanan darinya, seorang pemuda dengan surai scarlet berjalan mendekati lautan manusia tersebut, “Otsukaresama,” ujarnya dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya.

Entah Seijuurou sadar atau tidak yang jelas wajah gadis brunette itu mendadak  suhunya naik tanpa bisa dicegah.

Dengan senyuman Aida Riko menggumamkan nama pemuda itu, “Akashi-sama.”

“Sepertinya perang kali ini seri ya?” tanyanya sembari meneliti lautan manusia itu dari ujung hingga ke ujung lainnya.

Riko pun ikut menatap para prajurit yang ada di belakangnya. Memberikan kode tangan lautan manusia itu pun menghilang karena berpencar.

Menatap pemuda imperial guard di sampingnya dengan kejengkelan yang memuncak, bersiap untuk memberikan ‘kuliah’ habis-habisan nanti, “Huh! Itu gara-gara kau yang lemah Kise!” kata si gadis imperial guard tersebut dengan nada kesal. Tangan kanannya langsung memukul kepala kuning milik Ryouta dengan keras.

Merintih pelan, pemuda itu meringis pelan karena mendapatkan bogeman mentah dari gadis bermarga Aida itu, “Jahat, padahal kau sendiri yang seenaknya menghilang, Riko.” Rengeknya. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat bogeman dari tangan Dewa.

“Aku hanya mau melanjutkan pertarunganku dengan seseorang,” balas Riko. Ia kemudian mendecih pelan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Merasa kesal karena mengingat pertarungannya yang belum terselesaikan.

Kedua bola mata Ryouta menatap Riko lekat-lekat, mencoba menggali lagi ingatan yang telah ia kubur.

Merasa mengingat sesuatu setelah beberapa waktu mengingat kembali, Ryouta melayangkan pertanyaan pada imperial guard di sebelahnya, “Seseorang? Apa dia orang yang sering membuatmu marah-marah tak jelas di siang bolong ya, ssu?”

“Kise sialan!” dan sedetik kemudian Ryouta kembali mendapat bogeman dari gadis brunette itu.

Ikut andil dalam pembicaraan demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya, Akashi Seijuurou akhirnya buka suara setelah beberapa waktu menjadi pengamat dalam pembicaraan dua orang berbeda gender, “Kalau aku boleh tahu siapa dia?”

Sedetik... dua detik... hingga Riko baru sadar dari alamnya.

Berdehem sebentar dan melirik Ryouta dengan ekor matanya, “Seorang imperial guard dari Sky Oak. Aku baru bertarung dua kali dengannya. Kudengar dia adalah imperial guard yang baru masuk dengan waktu yang singkat.” Jawab Riko dengan seluruh informasi yang ia ketahui.

Menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menutupi dari bawah hidung hingga ke dagu, khas Akashi Seijuurou saat ia sedang berpikir. Walau terkadang orang lain tak mengetahui apa lagi kebiasaannya dengan pose seperti itu.

“Kalau dia bisa menjadi imperial guard dalam waktu singkat itu artinya dia memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang sangat tinggi,” ujarnya setelah mendapat kesimpulan dari yang ia dengar.

Menurunkan tangan kirinya, dapat Riko dan Ryouta lihat, seorang Akashi sedang mengulas senyum. Dan itu bukanlah senyuman tipis yang biasa ia lakukan.

“Akashi-sama, entah kenapa sepertinya anda sangat tertarik dengannya,” gumam Riko. Ryouta pun ikut menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan gadis brunette di sampingnya.

Terkekeh pelan, “Bagaimana ya?” balasnya, mencoba untuk menggoda dua orang berbeda warna di hadapannya saat ini.

“Akashi-sama, dia itu imperial guard Sky Oak, sangat berbahaya.”

Kedua honey brown itu menatap Seijuurou lekat-lekat.

Mengangkat kedua tangannya agak tinggi, “Aku tahu, aku tahu,” balasnya enteng.

Melihat ke arah Seijuurou dan Riko secara bergantian. Ryouta merasa ada pertanyaan di benaknya.

“Tapi, aku penasaran. Namanya siapa, ssu? Sepertinya dia rival abadimu, ssu.”

“Satsuki.”

“Nama keluarga?”

Diam. Riko hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan kedua irisnya menatap ujung sepatu yang ia kenakan saat ini.

Menyeringai, “Jangan bilang dia tidak memiliki nama keluarga, ssu.” Ejek Ryouta.

Menghela napas panjang, Riko menatap langsung ke kedua mata Ryouta, “Entah ada atau tidak ada dia benar-benar orang yang berbahaya.”

Seijuurou yang mendengar hal itu kembali menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya dan mulai bergumam lirih, “Seberbahaya itu kah?”

Terkekeh pelan, pemuda bermarga Akshi itu kemudian bersiul –atau mungkin lebih tepatny seperti sedang memberikan kode kepada seseorang atau- seekor kuda.

Menepuk pelan kedua pundak imperial guard itu. “Kalian berdua, harus segera kembali, bukan? Aku pergi dulu,” katanya dengan nada yang terdengar riang di telinga mereka berdua.

 “Oh, itterashai, Akashicchi.” dengan salah satu yang melambai Seijuurou kemudian berjalan mendekati kuda berwarna hitam yang baru saja datang.

Berbeda dengan Ryouta, Riko tampak terlihat bingung dengan kedua alis yang hampir bersatu.

“Tunggu! Akashi-sama, apa anda berniat untuk ‘pergi’ lagi?” berlari mendekati pemuda bersurai merah itu, Riko menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah berkata kau-sedang-berbohong-bukan.

Menaiki kudanya dengan mudahnya, Seijuurou tersenyum lagi.

“Memang itu yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang ini,”

Dan yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah suara teriakan Riko yang mungkin saja terdengar hingga ke dalam bangunan kuat nan megah tersebut.

.

.

.

_Ini seperti mukjizat di mata Riko, seorang Akashi ‘tersenyum’ seperti barusan. Bukan, bukan seperti senyumannya yang biasanya._

_Senyuman kali ini terlihat... lebih ‘perasaan’._

_Dan hal itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergetar hebat. Senang dan sakit. Secara bersamaan._

.

.

.

“Katsunori-sama.” Suara berat yang berasal dari arah pintu ruangannya membuat seorang pria yang sudah berkepala tiga itu sukses manaikkan kepalanya.

Senyum yang biasanya selalu terpatri itu makin lebar melihat ‘senyuman’ penasihat pribadinya yang terlihat lebih ‘panjang’ dari pada niasanya, “Ooh, ada apa Shoichi?” tanyanya kemudian. Tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya sibuk berkutat dengan sejumlah laporan, masalah, dan kertas-kertas lainnya kini terlihat diam.

Shoichi kemudian berjalan mendekati meja kerja pria yang bernama lengkap Katsunori Harasawa yang merupakan Raja dari kerajaan Scarlet Phoenix. Dengan sopan tangan kanannya meletakkan sebuah amplop berwarna kuning daging dengan tulisan yang amat khas.

“Aku mendapat surat yang sangat manis,” gumam Harasawa dengan senyuman. Kedua tangannya itu kemudian mengambil surat tersebut dengan hati-hari. Tanpa disadari olehnya, Harsawa telah menghela napas.

“Akashi... pergi lagi?” dari arah yang berlawanan dari mereka berdua sebuah pertanyaan telah diluncurkan. Wakamatsu Kousuke berdiri diantara rak-rak buku.

“Ahaha, begitulah,” timpal Shoichi enteng yang entah sadar atau tidak membuat seluruh darah yang ada di dalam tubuh Kousuke langsung naik menuju kepalanya.

“ini suratnya.” Tambah Katsunori yang kini benar-benar membuat gejolak amarah Kousuke meningkat, lebih dari yang sebelumnya. Bahkan kini wajahnya terlihat merah karena amarah.

“Dasar anak itu, sukanya bikin masalah mentang-mentang dia adalah raja yang selanjutnya.” Umpatnya tanpa pandang bulu. Memang khas Kousuke sekali.

Menyeringai, “Maa, tapi paling tidak dia lebih mempunyai otak dari pada kamu, Wakamatsu-san,” ucap Shoichi dengan tenang. Yang tentu saja membuat warna merah di wajah Kousuke makin pekat karena marah.

“Apaa? Kau ngajak tarung ya!” dengan cekatan Kousuke langsung menarik kerah baju Shoichi sehingga terlihat acak-acakan.

Mengangkat kedua tangannya, pertanda bahwa ia mengalah. Karena tak mungkin ia bertarung dengan Wakamatsu Kousuke, sang kepala perpustakaan dan juga salah satu penasihat dari kerajaan Scarlet Phoenix, bagi Shoichi hal itu benar-benar menguras waktu dan juga energi, “Tenanglah, aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan saja kok. Bukan begitu, Katsunori-sama?”  
“Aku juga sependapat denganmu, Shoichi,” balas sang Raja dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

“A-Apaa...!!!”

Kedua pria itu tertawa sejadinya saat melihat seberapa merah wajah Kousuke. Sedangkan Kousuke sendiri mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat sudah siap untuk memberikan bogeman mentah.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu kedua orang itu akhirnya mengakhiri ‘tawa’ mereka.

Shoichi menatap sebuah surat yang masih ada satu lagi di salah satu tangannya. Kali ini dengan pandangan serius.

“Selain itu ada surat yang menarik dari pada surat dari Akashi-san.” Ujarnya kemudian. Sebuah suray berwarna putih bersih dengan nama Katsunori tertera di sana. Membuat kedua orang itu bertanya-tanya.

“Apa itu? Surat wasiatmu?” kata Kousuke. Dari nada bicaranya siapa pun pasti tahu pemuda itu masih marah kedua orang tersebut telah seenaknya saja ‘menggoda’ dirinya habis-habisan hingga ia sendiri dapat merasakan darahnya sebelumnya mendidih karena panas.

“Sayang sekali,” gumamnya, “tapi aku yakin aku bisa langsung meninggal saat aku membaca isinya.”

Jujur saja Kousuke ingin membalasnya, namun melihat reaksi dari Raja Scarlet Phoenix yang menatap surat itu lekat-lekat tanpa banyak bicara membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Membukanya dengan hati-hati, kedua iris itu mengecil, bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

“Surat ini...”

.

.

.

_Dan hari itu Raja dan Ratu serasa terhempaskan dari kenyataan dan alam bawah sadar mengambil alih._

_Serasa ditarik oleh gravitasi, kedua tempat duduk mereka serasa akan menelan mereka hidup-hidup, di samping itu surat itu telah mengacaukan hari-hari mereka ke depannya. Ya, pasti._

.

.

.

Menggebrak meja mahal di depannya dengan sebelah tangannya, “Apa?!” Masako sang Ratu Sky Oak masih tak percaya.

Kepalanya terasa berkedut-kedut. Mengabaikan rasa perih akibat gebrakan pada meja, Masako meminta penjelasan lebih rinci pada pemuda di hadapannya, penasihatnya. Barangkali ia sedang mimpi di siang bolong.

“Mereka ingin kita segera berdamai dengan Scarlet Phoenix.” Shintarou kembali mengulang kalimat yang sebelumnya telah ia ucapkan. Memulai membacakan kalimat yang telah berjejer rapi di tangannya, sesekali emerald itu menangkap air muka wanita di hadapannya.

Marah, sangat marah. Dan tak bisa diukur lagi dengan kata-kata, seolah semua kata-kata itu telah kehilangan fungsinya.

Menyandarkan punggungnya dengan keras, Masako kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. “Bukankah,”

“bukankah mereka tahu bahwa percobaan perdamaian selalu saja gagal?” ucapnya dengan nada-nada marah yang terselip di dalamnya. Menggeram pelan Masako kemudian mencoba mengambil lembaran tersebut dari tangan Midorima Shintarou.

Sayangnya, Shintarou yang memang sudah mengetahui bagaimana sifat Masako dengan gesit langsung mundur beberapa langkah, mencoba untuk melindungi sebuah kertas putih yang sedang ia bawa sekarang.

Geraman wanita itu makin menjadi di saat ia mengetahui ia tak berhasil mendapatkan kertas itu dari tangan penasihat sekaligus tabib di kerajaan ini.

Menghela napas pelan, Shintarou menatap kertas tersebut, “Mereka sudah mengetahuinya,” jeda sebentar dengan helaan napas berat darinya,  “lebih dari yang bisa kita bayangkan.”

Masako kembali menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi empuk di belakangnya. Menghela napas, dengan berat bahkan dadanya kini terasa sesak.

Dalam ruangan kini hanya terdengar suara napas dari keduanya. Tak ada yang membuka suara.

“Bukankah itu yang terbaik?” pertanyaan yang mengusik keheningan dalam ruangan yang datang dari pemuda tan tersebut. Dengan senyuman miring ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke dalam ruangan itu.

“Aomine!” geraman Masako terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Daiki, namun ia hanya mendengus geli melihat wanita yang telah lima tahun lebih berkepala dua itu.

“Kita sudah terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu untuk berperang, bukan?” tanya Daiki. Pemuda itu kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya ke jendela besar yang ada di samping kanan Masako. Menikmati raut wajah yang menurutnya menggelikan di matanya.

Mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal, Masako memicingkan matanya ke arah Daiki, “Kupikir kau yang paling mengerti,”

“Apanya?”

Lagi, wanita mendecakkan lidah, kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya, “Perang ini,”

Mendengus geli, menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Wanita bersurai panjang itu menatap Daiki, pemuda tan di hadapannya dengan tatapan seperti ingin mencabik-cabiknya hingga habis.

“Kau pasti habis bangun dari tidurmu, makanya kau sama sekali tak serius.” Katanya dengan nada dingin. Bahkan ia hampir tak pernah mengeluarkan nada tersebut saat berbicara kepada siapa pun.

“Mana mungkin,” saling beradu pandangan, “hanya karena keluargaku merupakan keluarga yang paling lama mengabdi dari pada keluarga lainnya di Sky Oak bukan berarti...” menyadari mengatakan hal yang tak perlu, Daiki kemudian memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan.

Kedua pasang mata lainnya hanya melihat Daiki tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

“Sudahlah, itu bukan hal yang penting,” gumamnya lirih. Sebenarnya berbisik, agar dua orang di belakangnya tak mendengarnya.

Gemeletuk gigi, Masako benar-benar tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Bahkan sang Ratu berniat melemparkan pisau belati yang ada di dalam laci mejanya ke arah Daiki.

“Aomine, kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh aku akan...”

“Membunuhku?” potongnya cepat. Masako hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Silakan saja, Masako-sama,” balasnya, dengan nada tak peduli seperti biasanya.

Memutar kepalanya, menatap Masako, “Apa keputusanmu, Masako-sama?” akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulut Shintarou setelah sedari tadi mendengarkan ocehan tak berguna dari Daiki.

“Aku...”

.

.

.

_Sebenarnya kedua tangan Masako sudah siap, untuk mematahkan leher pemuda itu. Sayang, ia akan dicap sebagai pembunuh bila melakukan hal itu, ditambah lagi sialnya dia adalah imperial guard terkuat di kerajaannya. Ia akan sangat rugi bila mematahkan leher pemuda itu, walau Masako tahu ia sendiri takkan sanggup mematahkannya. Dia kalah dalam hal kekuatan dengan pemuda tersebut._

.

.

.

Meregangkan kedua otot tangannya, Satsuki menatap langit gelap dari jendela kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah bersiap untuk tidur lebih awal dari pada biasanya, namun sepertinya insomnia menggagalkan rencananya itu.

Kedua matanya bergulir menatap segelas susu hangat yang telah ia tandaskan sepuluh menit yang lalu kemudian menatap aroma terapi yang ia gunakan. Tapi sialnya dua benda itu masih saja tak ampuh dalam menghilangkan insomnianya.

Mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ia sama sekali tak mengingat bahwa ia mempunyai riwayat insomnia karena selama ini ia tidur tanpa ada kendala sama sekali. Berpikir sebentar, ia pikir melihat langit malam di saat seperti ini bukanlah masalah. Apalagi... saat ini sedang bulan purnama. Dengan sebuah senyuman manis Satsuki mengambil mantelnya dan segera mengenakannya. Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah kedua kaki Satsuki dengan gesit segera membawanya menuju menara tertinggi yang ada di kerajaan ini.

Menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga dengan cepat, Satsuki merasakan napasnya menjadi terengah-engah. Merasa hawa dingin menusuk-nusuk tulangnya, gadis bersurai soft pink itu segera merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan serapat mungkin.

Kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju menara tertinggi, Satsuki menatap ke depan, mencari-cari pintu keluar yang ia harap tidak terlalu jauh dengan posisinya saat ini.

Dengan penerangan dari lampu-lampu minyak yang mengeluarkan bau yang amat khas di indra penciuman gadis itu, ia memicingkan matanya saat menyadari pintu keluar dan masuk menara tersebut terbuka setengahnya.

Dengan gugup ia menelan ludahnya, kaki-kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah satu demi satu tangga yang telah menunggu di hadapannya. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati Satsuki melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Ia ingat, ia tak bertemu seorang pun tadi saat perjalanan menuju tempat tujuannya.

Merasakan tulang punggungnya serta tubuhnya menegang, Satsuki mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa malu, sebagai imperial guard harusnya ia tak memiliki rasa takut kekanakan seperti ini. Menarik mantelnya makin erat Satsuki kembali melewati tangga-tangga yang entah ada berapa banyaknya.

Membuka pintu besi yang sudah terbuka setengah itu lebih lebar lagi. Merasakan angin malam menerpa tubuhnya.

Mata Satsuki menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sesuatu.

“Pintu tadi tidak mungkin tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya, bukan?” gumam Satsuki lirih.

“Tapi, seperti tak tanda-tanda orang telah datang ke sini sebelum aku.” Tambahnya yang membuatnya makin gelisah dan juga gugup.

Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mencoba berpikir keras-keras dan memikirkan kemungkinan yang masuk akal, Satsuki kemudian memilih untuk melihat langit malam seperti yang sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

Baru selangkah Satsuki mendengar suara gemerisik daun-daun yang tertepa angin malam. Kembali, ia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

“Boo.”

Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara teriakan nyaring dari mulut Satsuki, bisa dipastikan sangat keras hingga membuat gendang telinga orang yang dalam radius satu meter darinya berdenging tak berhenti.

“Baka, aku hanya menggodamu saja.” Gerutu orang tersebut sembari meyakinkan diri dalam hati bahwa gendang telinganya tidak sobek.

“Dai-chan!”

“Kau membuatku takut saja!”

Menaikkan salah satu alisnya Daiki hanya ber-hah-ria. Namun dalam hati ia menertawakan tingakh Satsuki yang seperti anak kecil. Takut dengan hantu seperti anak kecil namun kekuatan fisiknya membuatnya mendapatkan gelar imperial guard dengan waktu yang singkat.

Benar-benar hal yang tak terduga dari Satsuki.

“Lagipula, ngapain kau malam-malam ke sini?” tanya pemuda bermarga Aomine itu sembari menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya.

Satsuki kemudian menatap langit yang kini terlihat bagaikan lautan perhiasan.

“Melihat langit,” jawabnya dengan senyuman yang tersungging.

“Sama denganku.” Gumam pemuda itu. Namu Satsuki hanya bergumam dalam hati, siapa ya tanya?

“Hei, Satsuki.”

Menolehkan kepalanya, walau setengah hati. Satsuki melihat hari ini seorang Aomine Daiki terlihat sedikit berbeda. Berbeda dalam hal artian yang baik kalau menurut Satsuki.

Menghela napas singkat. Daiki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, “Tidak, tidak jadi, lupakan saja.”

Satsuki hanya bergumam ‘oh’ saja. Tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Gadis itu kemudian kembali menatap langit bertabur benda-benda bercahaya tersebut.

Dan selanjutnya keheningan mengelilingi adam dan hawa itu.

Kedua permata Satsuki menatap liontin miliknya. Sekilas tampak seperti liontin-liontin kebanyakan, berbentuk oval yang bisa dibuka tutup.

Kedua thulian itu membulat, Satsuki bahkan lupa. Ia tak pernah membuka liontin itu.

Mengarahkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi liontin, Satsuki mencoba membukanya.

Mengerutkan dahi di saat liontin tak meresponnya dengan baik. Satsuki mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa bodoh. Terkekeh pelan, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti menganggap Masako bodoh karena telah berpikir bahwa ia adalah putri itu.

Tak mungkin ia adalah putri yang dicari itu.

Harusnya,

.

.

.

_Dan malam itu Satsuki merasakan ada tangan hangat yang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut berkali-kali. Satsuki yang masih setengah sadar saat itu hanya diam dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya._

_Elusan di kepalanya membuat kedua matanya makin berat dan Satsuki tak kuasa untuk menahannya._

.

.

.

Kedua bola matanya menatap lurus ke depan, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang wajahnya yang entah kenakapa terasa berat, seakan-akan gravitasi membuatnya makin berat. Membuka halaman demi halaman yang ada di hadapannya, Satsuki sama sekali tak fokus membacanya, membaca tulisan tinta hitam yang berjejer rapi. Dengan sedikit keras ia menutupnya. Mengerang keras, dia benci di saat ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun.

Pelatihan dengan para prajurit hari ini pun diambil alih oleh Daiki dan Shintarou. Bahkan jadwal mengurus kuda-kuda dan istal pun ia juga tak kebagian, walau memang bukan jadwalnya hari ini. Membantu para pelayan di dapur pun, selalu tak diperbolehkan. Hari ini ia merasa seperti sedang dieliminasi.

Mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas buku. Satsuki merasakan kantuk mulai menyergapi kedua matanya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah suara mengalihkan dunianya.

“Satsuki-san.” Panggil pemuda dengan tinggi ‘agak’ di bawah rata-rata dengan senyuman yang bagi Satsuki sendiri memukau. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Satsuki yang saat ini sedang duduk di salah satu meja perpustakaan kerajaan.

Menyerahkan sebuah amplop dengan warna biru cerah ke hadapan Satsuki, “Masako-sama, memberikan ini.” Kata Tetsuya.

Kedua iris thulian Satsuki menatap surat itu lekat-lekat. Jarang-jarang Masako mengiriminya surat, wanita paruh baya itu lebih sering memintanya untuk bicara langsung di ruangannya.

Tersadar akan lamunannya, Satsuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tersenyum ke arah Tetsuya, “Arigatou gozaimasu,” ucap Satsuki tulus.

“Douitashimashite, Satsuki-san,” balas Tetsuya. Pemuda itu kemudian pamit untuk pergi.

Menatap surat tersebut, Satsuki kemudian menggumam, “Jarang-jarang sekali Masako-sama memberiku surat.”

Membukanya dengan hati-hati. Satsuki lihat di dalamnya terdapat dua lembar kertas putih bersih yang telah diisi oleh tinta berwarna hitam. Tulisan dari Masako yang khas sekali.

“Eh, surat ini...”

.

.

.

_Dan setelah membaca surat manis itu, Satsuki dapat merasakan kedua sudut bibirnya naik, sangat tinggi malah. Dan sebuah senyuman manis tak lekas hilang dari wajah ayunya._

_Di titik ini... orang lain bisa saja mengatakan bahwa Satsuki sedang ‘kerasukan’. Pasti._

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki, pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata pemuda lainnya kini sedang tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon rindang, menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan empuk di atas rerumputan berwarna hijau kekuningan. Kedua matanya saling terpejam dan surai-surai navy milikinya terkadang bergerak mengikuti alu angin yang menerpanya.

Membuka salah satu matanya di saat ia mendengar suara tapak kaki kuda dari arah kejauhan dengan posisinya sekarang. Pemuda itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. Menguap sebentar, iris aquamarine itu mencari sumber suara.

Yang ia tangkap di kedua bola matanya adalah seorang gadis dengan surai soft pink nyentrik dan juga seekor kuda berwarna cokelat muda dengan sebuah tanda lahir di dahinya yang berupa warna putih yang membentuk pola diamond.

Kedua kaki jenjang milik Daiki melangkah mendekati gadis tersebut. Walau jaraknya masih kurang beberapa puluh langkah lagi, Satsuki dapat melihat Daiki sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

“Kau mau ke mana Satsuki?” tanyanya yang kemudian disusul oleh uapan panjang dari mulutnya.

Mengerutkan dahinya, “Dai-chan. Cuma perasaanku saja atau apa tapi rasanya kau benar-benar pengangguran ya?” kata Satsuki.

Daiki hanya ber-hah panjang. Merapikan sedikit rambutnya, Daiki mendapati gadis itu membawa sebuah tas berukura sedang yang ia letakkan di punggung kuda tersebut.

“Jadi, kau me ke mana? Lagipula ini masih sangat pagi.”

Jujur saja, Satsuki ingin memberinya sebuah bogeman mentah. Matahari sudah hampir di atas kepala dan pemuda itu masih bilang ‘pagi’ sepertinya _Kami-sama_ memang sedang mengujinya sekarang.

“Masako-sama memberiku cuti panjang jadi aku berpikir kalau aku akan jalan-jalan untuk beberapa hari.” Kata Satsuki dengan sebuah senyuman. Daiki sendiri hanya memasang wajah bosannya.

“Mungkin agak jauh tapi aku akan segera kembali. Aku juga akan membelikanmu oleh-oleh juga kalau kau mau, Dai-chan.”

“Ya, aku titip padamu,” timpalnya malas. Salah satu tangannya ia ulurkan. Menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Satsuki. Gadis itu hanya diam saja, mengenal pemuda itu lebih dari separuh hidupnya membuatnya hafal dengan kebiasannya.

Tertawa kecil, Satsuki kemudian menaiki kudanya setelah ia meletakkan tasnya di kedua pundaknya.

“Hati-hati di jalan.” gumam Daiki saat Satsuki sudah naik di atas punggung sang kuda dan bersiap untuk keluar dari aea kerajaan.

Menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap, “Aku berangkat.” Balas Satsuki. Dan yang selanjutnya Daiki lihat adalah gadis itu makin jauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

_Dalam hati Daiki menggumamkan sesuatu._

_Kedua irisnya menatap ruangan tempat sang Ratu bekerja._

_Masako sedang merencanakan sesuatu._

.

.

.

Menapaki jalan dengan santai. Seorang pemuda dengan surai merah yang terlihat amat nyentrik di mata orang-orang menatap keadaan kota. Begitu ramai, pikirnya.

“Hmm... sudah lama aku tak jalan-jalan tanpa pengawal di belakangku.” Katanya dengan senyuman miring, “Yaah, itu lebih bagus sih,” lanjutnya kemudian.

Berjalan kembali, kedua iris crimson itu menatap ke arah langit biru tanpa awan yang terasa menghipnotisnya, entah mengapa.

Merasakan sebuah tubrukan agak keras di bahunya, pemuda itu menatap seorang gadis dengan tudung berwarna merah tua yang baru saja menubruknya, secara tak sengaja tentu saja. Mengingat jalanan yang cukup lebar ini terpakasa hanya bisa digunakan setengah saja karena digunakan untuk menjual barang dagangan para pedagang jalanan itu..

Membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam, ia meminta maaf pada Seijuurou, “Maafkan aku yang ceroboh ceroboh ini.”

“Tak apa-apa,” balasnya.

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan melewati Seijuurou setelah ia meminta maaf yang kedua kalinya. Namun sepertinya kesialan lain telah menimpa dirinya. Lima  orang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya telah menghadang jalannya. Membuat gadis itu terpaksa harus menghentikan perjalanannya dan menggeram dalam diam.

“Hei, nona mau bermain bersama kami? Lagipula sepertinya kau bukan penduduk asli daerah sini.” kata pria yang di tengah.

Tak merespon, gadis itu menghela napasnya dengan keras. Merasa terganggu dengan bandit-bandit sialan di depannya.

Salah satu di antara mereka kemudian maju, mendekati sang nona bertudung itu, “Kami akan membawamu ke tempat-tempat yang menarik lalu...”

Belum sempat orang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu telah memberikan sebuah pukulan telak di perutnya, bahkan hingga mengeluarkan suara keras, mungkin saja organ pencernaannya berpindah tempat. Empunya terjatuh lalu mengerang kesakitan karenanya, bahkan sampai berguling-guling di tanah karena sakit yang luar biasa.

“Sampah,” ejeknya kemudian, “kalian ini enyahlah dari hadapanku sekarang juga.” tambahnya. Dengan cepat ia segera melewati gerombolan pria kurang kerjaan di depannya itu.

“Sialan! Apa kau tak tahu siapa aku, HAH?” salah satu temannya langsung mencengkeram erat dan juga kuat pergelangan tangan sang nona.

Menaikkan salah satu alisnya, “Aku memang tak tahu kau itu siapa,” balasnya cuek.

Pria yang baru saja mendapat bogeman dari gadis itu menggeram, bahkan giginya gemeletuk mengeluarkan suara karena amarah yang dipendamnya, “Aku putra dari pemilik tanah terbesar di daerah ini. Keluargaku bahkan punya...”

“Hei, hajar dia!” titahnya pada teman-temannya yang lain.

Belum sempat mereka melayangkan pukulan sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, “Kalian ini sungguh memalukan. Satu lawan lima, melawan seorang gadis pula.”

Berjalan melewati pria-pria itu Seijuurou mendekati gadis dengan tudung tersebut.

“Siapa kau? Temannya?” mendengar pertanyaa itu pemudah berambut merah, Akashi Seijuurou hanya diam dan mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis.

Merasa dilecehkan dengan senyuman Seijuurou. Pemuda yang sebelumnya titah itu mendecih, “Aku tak peduli. Kalian hajar mereka sampai babak belur!”

Walau mereka berempat adalah anak buahnya, keraguan terlihat jelas di wajah keempatnya.

“Kau gila,” kata gadis itu dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

Mendengarnya Seijuurou hanya tersenyum, membuat gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya dalam.

“Kemarikan tanganmu,” pintanya sembari mengulurkan salah satu tangan ke arah gadis itu. “Tenang saja,” tambah pemuda crimson itu saat melihat kedua iris magenta milik gadis itu menatapnya tajam.

Menghembuskan napas pendek, sang gadis yang merasa tak ada pilihan lain mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, menggapai tangan milik Akashi Seijuurou. Hangat dan lembut, itulah yang Satsuki simpulkan dari tangan pemuda itu.

Menariknya untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Seijuurou tersenyum setengah, “Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan permainan dengan perjanjian?” tawarnya, “kalau kalian menolak gadis ini secara langsung resmi milikku.” Salah satu ujung bibirnya makin tertarik ke atas melawan gravitasi. Merasa yakin bahwa ia telah meletakkan umpan di tempat yang benar dan sekarang ia tinggal menunggu saja.

 

 

“Kalau kami menang, kau harus memberikannya pada kami, bocah.”

Salah satu yang Seijuurou pikir sebagai anak buah dari tuannya itu kemudian maju. Berdiri tepat tiga langkah di depan Seijuurou.

“Tentu saja,”

Dan setelah ini permainnya telah dimulai.

Pemain. Telah tersedia. Umpan. Telah siap. Persiapan telah selesai sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

_Saat itu juga Satsuki baru mengetahui bahwa kini ia tak bisa membadakan lagi mana yang baik dan buruk, mana hitam dan mana putih, mana kanan dan juga kiri, pemuda itu telah merusak pikiran Satsuki._

_Namun di titik lain, gadis itu merasakan jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dalam memompa darah... menuju seluruh tubuh, ah, dan juga kedua pipinya._

.

.

.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar dari dahi pria itu. Seijuurou menatapnya dengan tampang mengejek.

“Kanan,” jawab Seijuurou.

Pria di hadapannya tampak ragu untuk membuka tangan kanannya. Seperti yang Seijuurou jawab, koinnya ada di tangan kanannya.

“Permainan terakhir tuan,” kata Seijuurou yang entah mengapa seperti ejekan di telinga orang lain.

Mendecakkan lidahnya dengan sebal. Putra dari pemilik tanah itu kemudian maju, mendekati anak buahnya. Membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya yang direspon positif.

Memandang ke arah Seijuurou dan si gadis tawanan pria itu menyeringai.

Menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan tak percaya, Satsuki dapat merasakan jantung berdetak dengan kecepatan di luar normal. Bahkan kedua tangannya pun berkeringat. Giginya tak pernah berhenti menggigit bibir bawahnya, bahkan tak jarang lidahnya ikut ia gigit, berusaha mengurangi rasa gelisah dalam dada.

“Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus,” bisik Satsuki pada dirinya sendiri.

Pria di hadapan Seijuurou itu kemudian melemparkan koin itu ke udara. Interval waktunya lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Dengan gesit kedua tangannya bergerak berlawanan. Salah satu tangannya menangkap koin tersebut. Bila di dua permainan sebelumnya tangannya ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan kedua tangan saling mengepal, untuk yang kali ini berbeda, ia membuat lengan bawahnya dengan arah vertikal namun tetap dengan kedua tangan yang saling mengepal.

Putra pemilik tanah itu tersenyum licik. Menjulurkan lidahnya sembari mengutuk pemuda merah itu dalam hati.

“Kanan,”

Kali ini bandit yang menurut Satsuki itu tanpa berkelat-kelit langsung membuka tangan kanannya. Walau begitu, Satsuki tak menyadari perubahan wajah bandit itu sebelumnya.

Kedua permata magenta milik Satsuki mengecil. Dan seringaian di wajah musuh makin lebar.

Seijuurou hanya diam.

“Luruskan tangan kananmu, tuan.” titah pemuda merah itu.

Menggigit bibirnya keras, pria itu tampak sedang berpikir keras.

Namun sebelum ia dapat menemukan suatu ide. Kaki kanan Seijuurou langsung menendang perut pria di hadapannya dengan keras, sangat malah. Belum selesai sampai sana, pemuda crimson itu menginjak lehernya hingga darah segar keluar dari lehernya.

“Luruskan tangan kananmu,” ulangnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

Merasa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi, ia luruskan tangan kanannya dengan kedu mata yang dipejamkan. Koin itu kemudian meluncur ringan dan mulus dari balik lengan bajunya yang panjang.

“Sesuai perjanjian, dia milikku.”

Berjalan menuju Satsuki. Dengan senyuman kemenangan di wajahnya Seijuurou merangkul bahu Satsuki. Membawanya pergi dari pandangan lima orang tersebut.

Secepatnya,

.

.

.

_Di saat yang bersamaan Seijuurou menahan tangan dan juga tubuhnya untuk tidak memeluk sang gadis._

_Entah kenapa ia ingin menyembunyikan gadis itu dari dunia._

_Bila ditanya alasannya, Seijuurou yakin ia tak mengetahui jawabannya._

_‘Belum’ menemukan jawabannya. Ia mungkin akan menemukannya... bersama sang gadis._

_._

.

.

Tiba di hamparan rerumputan hijau dengan pepohonan rindang di sekelilingnya. Satsuki dapat merasakan hembusan angin lembut membelai wajahnya.

“Seijuurou, itu namaku.” Ucap pemuda dengan marga Akashi tersebut.

Merapikan pakaiannya yang agak kusut, gadis itu kemudian tersenyum lebar, “Sa-Satsuki, salam kenal.”

Kedua insan itu kemudian tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung bawah, Satsuki menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, “Kita...”

“tak diperbolehkan memberi tahu nama marga kita, bukan?” sambung Seijuurou.

Satsuki mengangguk. Dengan senyum tipis, ia merasa pemuda di hadapannya bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, “Karena, kita bukanlah penduduk asli, bukan begitu?” lanjut Satsuki.

Kedua iris crimson itu menatap Satsuki lekat-lekat, “Wah, kau tahu bahwa aku bukan orang sini?” katanya dengan nada agak terkejut. Satsuki mengangguk pelan.

“Lebih baik kita tak perlu bertemu lagi,” sedikit ragu dengan kalimat lanjutannya, tapi Satsuki merasa ia tetap perlu mengatakannya, membenahi postur berdiri gadis itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya sedikit, “walau begitu, aku tetap saja berterima kasih padamu, Seijuurou-san.”

Kembali menegakkan punggungnya. Kedua iris mereka berdua saling bertemu, “Karena kau bisa saja membunuhku kapan pun yang kau mau. Aku harus waspada pada orang asing sepertimu.”

Membenarkan bajunya, Seijuurou menyeringai. Mengirim rasa seperti tersetrum listrik pada tubuh Satsuki.

“Hei, kau sendiri juga orang asing jangan berkata seolah-olah akulah yang berbahaya di sini,”

Satsuki sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu. Apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan sama sekali tak salah, tak ada yang salah.

“Tapi, jangan takut. Aku sama sekali tak berniat membunuhmu.”

Tak mempercayai apa yang pemuda itu katakan, Satsuki menggigit lidahnya pelan. Dalam otak gadis itu tak rasional bila kita mempercayai orang yag baru saja kita temui.

“Walau, aku... adalah musuhmu?” menganggukkan kepalanya enteng, Satsuki makin tak percaya dengan pemuda itu.

“Aku sama sekali tak percaya.” gumam Satsuki.

Gadis dengan surai peach itu bingung dalam menilai pemuda di depannya. Ia berterima kasih karena ia mau menolongnya dalam mengurusi bandit-bandit sialan yang sebelumnya menghalangi acara jalan-jalannya, namun pemuda itu juga pernah menurunkan derajat Satsuki menjadi ‘alat taruhan’ yang tentu saja membuatnya marah dan juga was-was. Apalagi pemuda itu sudah men-cap dirinya sebagai ‘miliknya’ seorang.

“Aku sudah sering mendengar atau pun melihat kelakuan kejam seperti menyandera salah satu bawahan musuh untuk mengorek informasi yang banyak. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau mereka akan langsung membunuh sandera tersebut tanpa belas kasihan.” Mengatakan hal panjang lebar seperti itu membuat Satsuki menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Seijuurou dapat melihat warna kemerahan di kedua pipi porselen Satsuki.

“Kau benar-benar lucu ya?” mendengarnya, Satsuki langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Gadis itu ingat tak ada seorang pun yang berkata bahwa ia lucu mau pun cantik. Mendenfar kalimat dari orang yang tak Satsuki kena

“Tapi, tenang saja. Aku tak berniat melakukan hal-hal buruk seperti itu kepadamu.”

“K-Kenapa?”

Tersenyum miring –atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai ke arah Satsuki, “Jangan tanya ‘mengapa’ nona,”

“Karena sepertinya aku sudah jatuh terlalu jauh.”

Tangan kanan Seijuurou menyentuh tudung yang masih setia di kepala Satsuki.

“Kuharap, kita bisa bertemu lagi, Satsuki.”

Setelah kalimat itu selesai, Satsuki baru sadar. Tudungnya telah terlepas dan menampilkan surainya yang berwarna nyentrik.

Tapi dari pada itu semua Satsuki lebih membingungkan hal lain.

Dadanya tak bisa berhenti bergemuruh saat menatap langsung ke kedua iris crimson miliknya.

.

.

.

_Satsuki tak ingat pernah merasa canggung saat menatap kedua bola mata teman laki-lakinya secara langsung._

_Namun bila Satsuki mengatakannya akan sangat memalukan baginya, namun pemuda tersebut bisa saja bahagia, hingga lupa daratan._

.

.

.

“Masako-sama, sudah waktunya berangkat,” kata sang Penasihat.

Ratu itu hanya menghela napasnya, “Aku tahu,”

Masako hanya tersenyum tanpa berbicara satu patah kata pun di saat ia melewati lorong-lorong dan bertemu para pelayan serta prajurit.

Melamun, Masako hanya diam di dalam kereta. Walau ia yakin pilihan yang telah ia ambil adalah yang terbaik, ia masih saja ragu. Dan keraguan itu seperti membawanya dalam mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan.

Di hadapannya, Midorima Shintarou dengan raut wajah yang tak berbeda dengan Masako hanya diam menatap lucky item miliknya hari ini. Berdoa tak ada yang mengusik kedamaian harinya.

_Lima hari yang lalu,_

_Terbangun dari tidurnya, Masako menatap bulan dari balik jendela kamarnya. Melangkahkan kakinya, ia menuju meja kerjanya. Bunga tidurnya telah hilang._

_Lembaran putih yang selama ini selalu mengusik ketenangan tidurnya di malam hari. Dan membuatnya terbangun di esok hari dengan posisi tidur duduk di meja kerjanya, sungguh tak nyaman._

_Menghela napas pelan, Masako mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. Menelungkupkan kepalanya, Masako memejamkan matanya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, gumamnya. Dan ia yakin keesokan harinya ia akan terbangun dengan rasa pegal di leher dan punggungnya._

_Sudah empat hari, sejak kertas putih itu datang ke kerajaannya. Dan sampai saat ini ia belum memutuskannya._

_Kalimat Daiki kembali terngiang. Ia benar. Perang ini memang harusnya diselesaikan, tak perlu ada pertumpahan darah lagi._

_Hanya saja, wanita itu sendiri tak mengerti. Antara pikiran dan tubuh seperti tak bisa terhubung dengan baik, mereka seperti melakukan gerak antagonis yang tak pernah berhenti._

_Kerongkongannya terasa kering, tapi ia tak berkeinginan untuk mengambil air, hanya untuk sekadar menghilangkan dahaga di kerongkongannya._

_Alih-alih ia mengambil air Masako malah menarik laci meja kerjanya, bagian kanan. Di mana stempel kerajaan ia simpan dengan baik di sana._

_Ia sudah tak bisa lari lagi,_

_Maka dari itu diambilnya stempel kerajaan dari dalam laci, membubuhkannya di log in, ia kemudian membubuhkannya di kertas putih itu. Penuh dengan penekanan di tiap jarinya._

_Mimpi buruk itu telah berakhir, semuanya telah selesai._

_Keputusan telah ia buat._

_Di tempat yang lain engan waktu yang bersamaan,_

_Seorang pria paruh baya, menghela napas dalam-dalam, merasa lega. Walau tangan kanan miliknya tak berhenti bergetar._

_Menatap stempel kerajaan yang telah terpasang manis, ia tersenyum pelan. Mimpinya akhirnya menjadi kenyataan._

_Membuka tirai jendela, kedua irisnya menangkap sang Surya telah kembali dari arah timur. Awal baru telah dimulai sejak hari ini dan sejarah pun membuntutinya dari belakang._

_“Kita telah sedekat ini, Masako.”_

.

.

.

Mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, dahinya berkerut makin dalam. Satsuki merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini. Sudah cukup kemarin ia bertemu pemuda aneh yang seenaknya saja menjadikannya taruhan dalam ‘permainannya’. Kini ia tengah dihadang dua orang bandit bertubuh besar. Mungkin tiga kali atau bahkan empat kali lipat dari tubuh mungil Satsuki.

Gadis itu sebenarnya hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di kota seperti gadis-gadis di usianya kebanyakan, tapi sialnya dua bandit itu mendadak datang dan mengajaknya pergi ‘bermain’. Menolaknya dengan mentah-mentah bahkan mengejek mereka ‘gendut’ beberapa kali, Satsuki memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Dan yang ia ingat akhirnya di sinilah mereka. Berada dalam gang sempit dan Satsuki mau tak mau harus ‘meladeni’ mereka. Secepatnya.

Mengepalkan sebelah tangannya bersiap untuk menghajar tubuh di hadapannya. Kedua pria itu telah rubuh duluan sebelum ia sempat melayangkan tunjuannya.

“Bahaya,”

Mendengar suara yang familiar di pendengaran Satsuki, gadis itu langsung mengerutkan dahinya. Pemuda kemarin, pikirnya dalam hati. Dan lagi Satsuki kembali bingung harus menilai bagaimana pemuda merah itu.

“Terima kasih,” ucap Satsuki diselingi sebuah senyuman. Mengulurkan tangannya Satsuki agak ragu. Meskipun begitu ia tak punya pilihan lain, kedua iris crimson pemuda itu terlalu memabukkan untuk ditolak. Sangat, dan sangat sekali.

Melirik gadis bersurai peach itu, Seijuurou kembali menatap jalan di hadapannya, “Kau ini perempuan.”

“Aku bisa melakukannya seorang diri,” balas Satsuki cepat, kelewat cepat malah. Merasa direndahkan, walau tubuhnya mungil dan tak jago dalam hal-hal keputrian, begini-begini ia sudah mendapat gelar imperial guard. “Walau begitu, sudah naluriku untuk melindungimu, sebagai seorang laki-laki.”

Menghentikan langkah kakinya, wajah Satsuki memanas. Akibat kalimat Seijuurou barusan. Sebelumnya ia menagatakan Satsuki itu ‘lucu’ dan kini ia menganggapnya seperti ‘gadis yang harus dilindungi’. Membawa sebuah perasaan ‘geli karena aneh dan senag entah karena apa’ ke dalam dada dan juga perutnya.

“Kita akan pergi ke mana, Seijuurou-san?” pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Satsuki membuat pemuda di sampingnya sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Berpikir sebentar.

“Tempat kita bertemu pertama kali dulu,” putusnya kemudian.

Mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Seijuurou, “K-Kenapa harus ke sana?”

Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahn Satsuki, “Kenapa? Kau takut?” dan pertanyaan yang meluncur itu membuat Satsuki menajuhkan wajahnya. Memberik ‘jarak’.

Menaikkan dagunya, berlagak angkuh, “Aku tak takut sama sekali!”

Dengan cepat, Saijuurou memerangkap Satsuki. Menghimpit tubuhnya serta meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kanan dan kiri tubuh Satsuki, gadis yang menjabat imperial guard itu merasakan punggungnya sedikit perih karena terkena dinding yang sudah mulai rusak itu dan memperlihatkan bentuk dari batu-batu merah tersebut.

Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, Satsuki bahkan memejamkan kedua matanya erat, sangat.

Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Satsuki. Gadis bersurai nyentrik itu dapat merasakan napas hangat yang menerpa kulitnya. “Kenapa harus takut? Aku selalu bersamamu,” jeda sebentar, Seijuurou menyeringai, melihat perubahan warna wajah Satsuki, “atau... kau malah takut kalau aku bersamamu?” tambahnya dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

“B-Bukan...” elak Satsuki. Walau ia tahu caranya berbohong tadi sangatlah buruk.

“Bicaramu gagap,” balas Seijuurou.

Membuka kedua matanya setengah, masih takut untuk menatap wajah atau sebenarnya kedua bola mata Seijuurou, Satsuki kembali memejamkannya dengan erat.

Mejauhkan wajahnya, Seijuurou menatap wajah gadis itu dengan lekat, “Sepertinya kau memang takut kalau aku bersamamu.”

Tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Satsui hanya sanggup menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mengelak pernyataan pemuda itu.

Meletakkan kedua tangannya dengan lembut di kedua bahu Satsuki, Seijuurou kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, “Karena itu, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tak takut padaku?”

Berpindah tempat, kedua tangan pemuda itu merambat naik, menuju kedua pipi mulus milik Satsuki, “Mukamu merah sekali.”

Memindahkan wajahnya menuju perpotongan leher sang gadis, Seijuurou tersenyum pelan, “Jantungmu juga berisik sekali.” ejeknya dan wajah putih Satsuki berubah seperti buah tomat yang telah matang.

“Apa kau benar-benar takut?”

Mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Satsuki,“Hei,” jedanya, “Aku benar-benar jatuh terlalu dalam, kau tahu?”

.

.

.

_Satsuki baru mengetahui bahwa ‘penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan’ itu telah diidapnya, dan kini ia menjadi lemah. Bahkan tubuhnya kini mulai tak melakukan hal yang telah diperintahkan oleh otaknya. Seperti minyak dan juga air._

.

.

.

Menghela napas berat, Masako merasakan kedua netranya memberat. Sudah lama ia tak melakukan perjalanan jauh menggunakan kereta. Merasa rindu pada kerajaan dan juga orang-orangnya, Masako tersenyum kecut. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar mereka. Mungkin tak ada salah juga untuk mengirimi mereka surat setelah ia telah sampai ke Fire Tree. Paling tidak untuk sedikit membunuh rasa cemas serta rindu.

“Perjalanan dari daerah Sky Oak ke Fire Tree itu membutuhkan waktu lumayan lama juga ternyata,” gumamnya lirih diselingi sebuah senyuman kecut.

“Midorima Shintarou, lama sekali dia.” rutuknya gemas. Pemuda itu sebelumnya pamit ke toilet sebentar namun Masako sudah bolak-balik memeriksa jam miliknya, sudah dua belas menit ia menunggu.

Membenahi kembali duduknya, Masako mengistirahatkan punggungnya. “Seperti orang bodoh. Aku merasa takut karena sendirian.”

“Araki Masako... –sama.”

Menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara, Katsunori Harasawa, Raja Scarlet Phoenix berdiri tak kurang dan tak lebih dari satu meter.

“Kau... Katsunori Harasawa, bukan?”

Menggaruk leher belakangnya, Katsunori melihat bahwa Masako mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di kursi seberang, “Wah, wah, anda tahu nama saya.”

Mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis, “Tidak perlu terlalu formal, Katsunori-san.”

Mungkin di luarnya ia sedang tersenyum walau dalam hati wanita itu mengumpat tak jelas.

Hening, ya, hanya ada hening setelah Masako berucap. Keduanya tampak sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, atau mungkin saja mereka tak tahu apa yang haru mereka bicarakan.

Mungkin saja keduanya.

Menatap langsung wajahnya wanita di hadapannya, Katsunori berpikir sudah berapa lama waktu yang telah ia habiskan, “Ada seorang pemuda yang sangat, sangat ingin kubahagiakan. Dia terlihat terbelenggu oleh masa lalunya. Karena itu kupikir masa depan yang bebas adalah yang ia butuhkan saat ini.”

Terkekeh pelan, akan kebodohannya sendiri, mungkin pikirannya memang sudah tak jernih semenjak surat itu distempel.

“Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Apakah kau juga, Masako-san?”

Kedua bola mata itu terlihat sedikit terkejut, siapa sangka, seorang Raja Scarlet Phoenix akan berbicara seperti ini.

Mengenyahkan semua pikirannya, Masako memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali pada kenyataan yang ada di matanya.

Menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit kaku memang tapi Katsunori tahu bahwa Masako sedang merasa terkejut saat ini juga. Dan sedang tak bisa mengendalikan rasa kejutnya itu.

“Aku juga memeliki seseorang... seorang gadis yang ingin kubahagiakan sangat, karena ia tak memliki masa lalu aku ingin membuat sebuah kenangan manis di ingatannya.”

Bila sebelumnya Masakolah yang merasa terkejut, kini gantian pria yang sedang duduk di seberangnya. Kedua irisnya mengecil. Dan Masako tahu akan hal itu.

Menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, Katsunori merasa Masako terlihat ‘lebih jujur’ dari sebelumnya, dan hal itu membuat darahnya naik ke kedua pipi miliknya.

“Aku sekarang... merasa kita mulai terhubung.”

Keduanya sama-sama tahu, gumaman Katsunori barusan benar-benar datang dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Membuat kedua bola Masako menjadi panas, ia tak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan saat ini.

“Lupakan saja atau anggap saja aku tak pernah mengucapkannya bila itu membuatmu lebih baik, Masako.” Ucapnya sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya di udara.

Pria itu tersenyum dipakasakan, Masako sangat tahu.

Menundukkan kepala, baik raut wajah serta sorot mata keduanya menjadi gelap, menegeluarkan aura yang gelap.

“Apa pun yang kau lakukan, yang kau katakan, aku selalu merasa sedih.”

Menutup kedua permata indahnya, “Sangat, sangat, dan sangat sedih. Hatiku rasanya... sakit sekali.”

“Aku sangat, sangat, dan sangat bersalah dan bisa saja menjadikan diriku sendiri sebagai penjahat bila mengatakan bahwa hal ini tak ada hubungannya denganku.”

Tersenyum simpul, pria itu merasa seperti orang bodoh dan merutukinya dalam hati, “Karena itu, aku akan menghadiahkanmu permintaan maaf dan sesuatu yang takkan terbayarkan walau kau mempunya seluruh dunia sekali pun.”

“Katsunori...”

.

.

.

“Riko-san? Ada apa?” dan sebuah tepukan datang setelah panggilan tersebut.

Merasa kembali ke dunia nyata, Riko megerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali. Bergumam dalam hati dia sudah melamun berapa lama sudah?

Tersenyum kecut, “Tidak ada,” timpalnya dengan perasaan malu yang mencubit dadanya. Ketahuan melamun, apalagi Ryoutalah yang membawanya kembali pada dunia nyata, Riko sebenarnya membenci hal ini, tapi ia yakin ia telah berhutang pada pemuda pirang itu.

“Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah berapa jauh?” _Mengingat aku sedari tadi hanya diam melamun._ Riko menambahkan dalam hati disertai dengan kekehan geli pada dirinya sendiri.

“Kita sudah lebih dari setengah perjalanan. Kalau dihitung mungkin kurang lebih sekitar dua ribu kilometer, atau malah mungkin lebih.”

Menatap kuda yang sedari tadi berlari kencang, gadis brunette itu bingung. Bahkan di keadaan seperti ini dia masih bisa melamun.

“Ada yang mau aku tanya ‘kan sih. Kenapa kau melamun, Riko-san?”

Menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, gadis imperial guard itu mengulas senyum pahitnya.

“Jujur saja... aku tak tahu,”

Walau Riko tahu jawabannya sangatlah tak masuk akal, setidaknya ia telah jujur. Ia memang tak tahu mengapa ia bisa melamun bahkan di saat kuda yang tengah ditungganginya sedang dipacu dengan kecepatan sedang.

Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, Riko bahkan menepuk atau mungkin saja menampar kedua pipinya.

Merasa bodoh, di saat keadaan bahaya seperti ini pikirannya malah hilang terbawa angin.

Menepuk pundak rekannya, “Tenang saja, semuanya baik-baik saja.” Kise mengulas senyum lima jarinya.

Terkekeh geli, gadis tersebut merasa bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia diceramahi oleh rekannya yang mentalnya saja masih seperti anak-anak.

“Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, Kise?” tanyanya. Menyembunyikan nada geli di dalam kalimatnya.

Memutar kedua bola matanya ke arah lain. Kise hanya meringis sembari menggaruk leher belakangnya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak gatal. “Habisnya... Harasawa-sama terlihat bahagia saat berangkat tadi.”

“Bodoh sekali.” Ejeknya tanpa basa-basi.

“Setelah datang ke Fire Tree, kau harus menjernihkan pikiranmu, Riko-san.”

“Aku tahu.” Sahut Riko sembari menaikkan dagunya.

Menyeringai, Ryouta menatap rekannya yang super berisik itu dengan pandangan... seperti-kau-bagaimana-pandangan-orang-bila-sedang-ingin-mengerjai-orang-lain.

“Jangan banyak berpikir tentang Akashicchi, tampang mesummu sungguh menjijikan.”

Memicingkan kedua matanya, kedua tangan mungilnya mengepal kesal, “Pergi saja ke neraka.”

“Apa kau sedang memikirkannya, pemuda berambut hitam dengan kacamata itu?”

“Tentu saja tidak, bodoh sekali.”

“Bukankah kalian dekat dulu?”

“Dekat? Hubungan kami tidaklah ‘sedekat’ itu.”

“Masih saja mengelak, tsundere.” Kalimat kali ini berupa bisikan. Namun kedua telinga Riko dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Datah-darahnya telah sampai hingga ke ubun-ubunnya.

Tangan kanannya sudah siap mengambil pedang yang sedari tadi  berdiam manis di pinggangnya, bersiap mengacungkannya kepada pemuda-yang-menurutnya-sialan-karena-sedari-tadi-menggodanya-terus.

“Kau mengucapkan sesuatu? Kau pasti mengucapkan sesuatu bukan?!”

Mengangakat sebelah tangannya, bahkan sampai mengibaskannya di udara, Ryouta dapat merasakan punggungnya mendingin di saat gadis imperial itu bersiap menarik pedangnya, “Tidak, tidak, tidak, pasti hanya pikiranmu saja.”

.

.

.

_Walau sedikit saja, Kise Ryouta, pemuda dengan surai blonde itu dapat melihat semburat tipis berwarna merah di kedua pipi Aida Riko._

_Pertanyaannya adalah, ‘Siapa’?_

_Akashi Seijuurou atau malah Hyuuga Junpei?_

.

.

.

“Seijuurou,” panggil Satsuki. Pemuda yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Satsuki.

Menelan ludahnya saat sepasang crimson itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kedua iris Satsuki bergulir, tak berani menatap kedua iris di depannya.

“Kenapa kau bisa jatuh terlalu dalam?” pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik Satsuki telah berhasil, sangat BERHASIL membuat jantung Seijuurou bertalu-talu dengan kencang.

Menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, Seijuurou jatuh dalam ketidakberdayaan menjawab pertanyaan polos dari gadis di sebelahnya.

Seperti ‘kurang’ dalam memberikan ‘tamparan’ ke Seijuurou, Satsuki melanjutkannya dengan kepolosan yang masih sama.

“Aku sama sekali tak yakin bisa membuatmu jatuh sebegitu dalamnya.”

Menggaruk pipinya, “Aku tak tahu sama sekali,”

Menghela napas dalam diam. Seijuurou melirik gadis di sampingnya lewat ekor matanya. Menurunkan tangannya yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi separuh wajahnya, Seijuurou kembali menghela napas, kali ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya.

“Hei, Satsuki. Ketidaktahuanmu malah membuatku makin jatuh. Kau itu benar-benar sangat berbahaya.”

Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan. Satsuki menaikkan salah satu alis miliknya.

“Seluruh kaum hawa di bumi ini sangat tergila-gila padamu. Mereka bahkan memikirkanmu lebih banyak dari pada yang bisa kau hitung. Tapi kenapa kau tak tertarik?”

Mengakat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Seijuurou merasa ada tekanan aneh dalam pertanyaan Satsuko. Berdehem sebentar, “Memang, di luar sana masih banyak sekali perempuan yang lebih sempurna yang akan melakukan segala hal yang aku katakan.”

Menganggukkan kepala, setuju dengan pemuda di sampingnya. “Aku tahu,”

“Tapi kenapa...”

“Karena mereka tidak ada yang memiliki sifat seperti kamu. Hanya kamu seorang, Satsuki,” interupsi Seijuurou sebelum Satsuki benar-benar menyelsaikan ucapannya. Membuat gadis itu terpaksa bungkam.

“Maksudnya aku ini tidak feminin, begitu?” tanyanya dengan nada marah dan jengkel. Bahkan Satsuki menaikkan suaranya beberapa tingkat di atas Seijuurou.

Menyeringai, melihat ekspresi ‘lucu’ dari gadis itu, “Wah, aku tidak bilang begitu, Satsuki,” timpalnya yang malah membuat Satsuki makin jengkel.

Melipat kedua tangannya, sebuah senyuman mendadak terukir di wajah Satsuki. Seijuurou hanya mengendikkan bahunya, merasa bingung dengan perubahan mood gadis peach itu yang amat drastis, seperti ibu-ibu yang tengah mengandung si buah hati kecilnya.

Terkekeh pelan, “Seleramu benar-benar aneh, Seijuurou.” Kata Satsuki jujur, “tapi, aku senang.” Lanjutnya. Dengan senyuman yang membuat jantung lelaki di sampingnya makin berpaju tak karuan, mungkin saja saking kerasnya gadis itu bisa mendengar suaranya.

Menutup separuh wajah dengan telapak tangan kirinya, “Aah, sial,” gumamnya.

“Kenapa?”

Menepuk pelan kepala Satsuki, “Kau itu selalu saja membuatku jatuh dengan hebat tanpa bisa kukendalikan.”

“Sial, kau itu... terlalu manis.”

“Satsuki, asal kau tahu, aku tak keberatan seluruh kaum hawa di bumi ini tergila-gila padaku tapi asal kau tahu aku akan sangat bahagia bila salah satu di antara mereka adalah kamu.”

“Aku hanya akan tergila-gila padamu seorang saja.”

“Jatuh...” bisik Satsuki. Kedua irisnya masih tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seijuurou.

Merasakan kedua pipinya memanas, Satsuki segera mengalihkan pandangan. Merasa tak kuat, merasa hal itu tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

“Lupakan saja, aku duluan.”

Dan gadis itu ternyata tak benar-benar melakukan seperti apa yang ia katakan. Baru berjalan sepuluh langkahnya, kedua kakinya berhenti. Menunggu pemuda di belakangnya menyusul, menunggunya untuk berjalan di sebelahnya lagi. Bersama lelaki yang telah mencuri hatinya, memenangkannya dengan mudah. Satsuki berpikir sebentar, ia sepertinya harus memberikan ‘nama panggilan baru’ untuknya, separuh hatinya.

.

.

.

_Hari itu, sejak pertama kali harusnya gadis itu sudah tahu, bahwa kedua bola mata milik Seijuurou sangatlah berbahaya, karena telah membuatnya ‘jatuh’ tanpa bisa disadari dan juga tak bisa dicegah oleh siapa pun, bahkan Satsuki sendiri tak bisa menghentikannya._

.

.

.

“Kita sudah sampai, Masako-sama.”

Kembali kepada kenyataan, Masako menatap ke luar jendela. Mereka sudah sampai di stasiun. Dan yang ada di pikiran sang Ratu adalah banyak sekali orang. Ia sama sekali tak membenci keramaian, mungkin ‘suka’.

Menatap jam sakunya sekilas, Shintarou menatap buku saku miliknya. Buku yang berisi seluruh kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan.

Membenahi kacamatanya, “Sekarang kita akan naik kereta kuda menuju Gods Palace, kurang lebih sekitar tiga puluh hingga empat puluh lima menit,” ucapnya sembari menatap para penumpang yan masih antri untuk turun dari kereta. “Apa anda ingin memakan sesuatu dulu?”

Menatap pria di hadapannya, Masako kemudian tersenyum sembari sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, “Aku ingin tidur.”

Ia tak bisa menahan kantuk yang melandanya.

Pria itu menghela napas dan mulai mengulas sebuah senyuman, memaklumi sifat sang Ratu yang terkadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Ratu dari kerajaan Sky Oak memang bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat diduga.

“Saya mengerti, saat kita dalam perjalanan anda bisa tidur sepuasnya di dalam kereta kuda.”

Sudutan Masako makin naik mendengarnya, memang Shintarou selalu bisa mengatur segalanya dengan baik. Mungkin harusnya Shintarou saja yang jadi Raja.

“Ya, dan juga pinjamkan aku pundakmu.”

Kali ini ia tak menghela napas dan tersenyum, yang ada kini mulutnya sedikit terbuka, kedua iris yang membulat sempurna menyerupai bola, dan juga garis-garis merah tipis di kedua pipi miliknya. Dan melihat reaksi itu membuat Masako tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa keras.

Walau di sisi lain, kedua iris itu tak secerah milik Masako saat ini.

.

.

.

_Sebenarnya Raja juga adalah manusia. Ia juga memliki perasaan... hanya saja ia tak terlalu pandai dalam mendefinisikannya atau pun mengerti perasaan yang tengah ada._

.

.

.

Malam kali ini dipenuhi oleh taburan bintang-bintang yang tak terhitung berapa banyaknya. Serta bulan setengah yang turut menghias langit malam.

Menghela napas.

Ratu sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran. Dan Shintarou tahu akan hal itu. Karena wanita peruh baya itu takkan pernah mengistirahatkan dirinya walau sedang libur. Apalagi hal yang sedang diurusnya saat ini adalah masalah yang lebih besar dari masalah-masalah yang pernah ia selesaikan.

Kedua iris jelaga itu tampak kosong, tak menampakan apa-apa.

“Masako-sama.” Panggilnya dengan nada rendah.

Menatap pemuda yang tengah duduk di hadapannya, Masako memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, seolah sedang mengatakan ‘apa apa?’ padanya.

“Lebih baik anda istirahat, perjalanan masih lama,” kata pemuda itu. Masako hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. “Aku merasa sulit tidur. Padahal aku ingat aku sangat ingin tidur bila sudah naik kereta kuda ini,”

“Mau minum teh? Baik untuk menghilangkan rasa gelisah anda.”

Membelalakkan kedua matanya. Merasa seperti seorang bocah yang sedang ketahuan mengambil permen. Masako bisa merasakan mulutnya terbuka, cukup lebar. Sedangkan Shintarou mengulas sebuah senyuman panjang.

“Kau tahu? Kupikir aku insomnia.” ungkapnya dengan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya. Midorima Shintarou, pemuda yang bisa dibilang cukup lama bekerja di kerajaan Sky Oak itu sedikit mendengus. Ia sudah hapal, malah di luar kepalanya ia hapal seluruh gerak-gerik Ratu. 

Sedikit mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu, Masako tersenyum miring, “Tapi, kupikir kau bisa menggenggam tanganku. Supaya aku bisa cepat tidur.”

Menghela napas dan menarik sudut bibirnya, Midorima Shintarou merasa ia dipanggil kembali kepada masa kecilnya, saat ia sedang berumur 7 tahun. “Masako-sama, sifatmu tak pernah berubah. Dari dulu selalu sama.”

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ratu itu sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

“Maksudmu aku kekanakan begitu?”

“Bisa dibilang begitu. Padahal anda lebih tua empat tahun dariku, tapi entah kenapa malah terasa terbalik.”

Menyenderkan punggungnya, Masako kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Ciri khasnya bila sudah digoda seperti itu.

“Yaah, memang kau yang lebih cocok menjadi Raja dari pada aku. Kau selalu dan juga selalu menghadapi masalah dengan tenang, cermat, konsisten, dan juga penuh pertimbangan. Sungguh berbeda dariku.”

“Akan kuterima sebagai pujian, Masako-sama.”

Kembali menatap wajah itu, Masako tersenyum-tidak, menyeringai, ya benar-benar menyeringai.

“Dari tadi aku menunggumu. Untuk duduk di sebelahku dan juga menggenggam tanganku. Kurasa kau hanya berputar-putar dengan obrolan ini, Midorima Shintarou. Berhentilah membuatku mengunggu.”

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara tertawa dari Shintarou. Masako sendiri hanya tersenyum lebar.

Merasa tak bisa mengelak dari perintah ratunya, pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Masako, ratunya. Sedikit ragu, menggenggam sebelah tangan wnaita di sebelahnya, Shintarou dapat merasakan tekanan di bahunya. Masako yang sudah nyaman dengan posisi itu kemudian merasakan kedua matanya memberat. Ia tak bisa menolaknya. Kemudian yang terjadi ia telah tidur dengan nyaman di sebelah penasihatnya.

.

.

.

_Melihat tidur orang di sebelahnya, Shintarou merasakan memori-memori lama kembali berputar. Mengingat kejadian-kejadian manis di saat mereka masih kecil dan tak tahu arti dari apa pun di dunia ini. Asalkan mereka bahagia, itu sudah cukup._

.

.

.

Istana. Ya benar, istana yang sangat megah dan juga sangat besar. Sepertinya lima ratus hektar masih kurang. Mungkin saja seribu lebih.

Katsunori Harasawa, Raja dari Scarlet Phoenix itu menatap takjub bangunan yang ada di depan matanya ini. Benar-benar surga dunia, menurutnya.

Bangunan megah yang Katsunori sendiri tak yakin kurang dari lima puluh hingga enam puluh tingkat itu dikelilingi oleh tiang-tiang tinggi yang membuatnya merasa terpanggil ke zaman sebelumnya, dengan warna yang hampir serupa dengan emas memberikan kesan mewah dan juga Katsunori tak membenci dengan sentuhan-sentuhan glass wall yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya, bahkan pintu gerbang dengan banyak ornamen-ornamen indah di sana-sini saja sudah cukup membuat Katsunori membuka setengah mulutnya karena merasa takjub.

“Harasawa-sama!”

Dan selanjutnya Katsunori dapat mendengar panggilan yang selalu terdengar familiar di kedua telinganya.

Aida Riko dan juga Kise Ryouta.

Tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang seperti anak kecil berumur enam tahun, Katsunori dapat merasakan pelukan hangat di tubuhnya.

“Terlihat seperti kita tak pernah bertemu selama seribu tahun saja,” gumam Katsunori saat melihat bagaimana dua orang yang selalu saja bertengkar itu kini dengan kompaknya memeluknya erat-erat.

“Anda lama sekali! Aku sangat khawatir, tahu!” pekik Riko dengan kedua bola mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ryouta pun keadaannya tak berbeda jauh dengannya. Mungkin saja bisa dibilang sedikit lebih parah?

Menghela napas, memang, sehari tak medengar suara mereka terasa aneh baginya. Karena dimana pun dan juga kapan pun suara tinggi mereka selalu saja terdengar hingga ke dalam ruangannya.

Mengelus kedua kepala dengan surai yang berbeda, Katsunori hanya menggumam kata-kata maaf yang berulang kali diulangnya terus.

“Terlihat seperti anak yang rindu pada ayahnya,” komentar Shoichi yang langsung dihadiahi dua tatapan tak bersahabat dari Riko dan juga Ryouta.

“Aku hanya berkomentar tentang fakta, bukan begitu Katsunori-sama?”

Menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan pemuda berkacamata itu. Rio dan Ruouta langsung saja berkoor mengeluarkan kekecewaan mereka tanpa ditutup-tutupi.

“Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian akan menghentikan langkah Katsunori-sama. Ia bahkan belum masuk ke dalam karena interupsi kalian.”

Sedikit enggan kedua orang itu akhirnya menuruti kata-kata Shoichi.

Katsunori hanya meringis melihat wajah mereka yang benar-benar sedih. Seperti mereka takkan bertemu lagi atau hal sedih lainnya.

Namun seperti tak kapok, Riko bahkan juga Ryouta memeluk kedua lengan Katsunori dengan amat sangat posesif. Seperti bila terlepas satu detik saja entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Seperti itulah yang terlihat.

.

.

.

“Otsukaresama, Masako-sama.”

Tersenyum, Masako kemudian memeluk kedua pemuda yang memiliki surai biru itu. Seperti melepas seluruh kegundahannya, Masako merasakan perasaan seperti ia tak pernah merasa sebaik ini sebelumnya.

“Aku sungguh rindu pada kalian. Ingin cepat-cepat kembali rasanya.” Keluh Masako tanpa ditutupinya lagi. Tetsuya hanya tertawa ringan sedangkan Daiki malah menghela napas, karena baginya wanita yang menjabat sebagai Ratu ini malah terlihat seperti remaja labil.

“Daiki, kau terlihat tak senang kupeluk.”

“Memang begitulah kenyataannya, Masako-sama.”

“Kau sunguh menyebalkan.” ucapnya sembari mendengus keras.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Daiki kemudian menggaruk leher belakangnya, “Memang begitulah aku. Masako-sama kau terlihat nenek ringkih yang sudah pikunan saja.”

Tetsuya mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah, begitu juga Shntarou yang melakukan hal yang sama.

“Siapa yang kau sebut dengan ‘nenek ringkih’, HAH?!”

Dan yang terjadi Daiki terbang ke belakang dengan cepat, nyaris secepat kilat. Dan bisa dirasakan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh ketiganya.

“Kau telah membuat kesalahan fatal, Daiki. Akan kuajari bagaimana kau harus meminta maaf yang benar padaku.”

Sepertinya mimpi buruk akan menghantui pemuda dengan kulit tan itu.

Tetsuya dan juga Shintarou memlih untuk masuk istana sembari membawa barang-barang yang ada. Masako dan juga Daiki, jangan ditanya, mereka sedang bermain kucing-kucingan di depan megahnya istana itu.

.

.

.

Berdehem sebentar, kedua iris itu bergulir sebentar.

“Jadi acara akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal yang telah tertera di dalam surat tersebut. Selama pelaksanaa acara belum terselesaikan dimohon untuk menganggap tempat ini sebagai rumah sendiri dan juga jangan membuat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi,” jeda lagi, “Sekarang kalian semua bisa kembali ke ruangan masing-masing.”

Mengucapkan terima kasih, kedua kubu yang sebelumnya selalu bermusuhan hingga lebih dari satu abad lamanya itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu dengan pintu yang berbebeda.

“Suasana yang sungguh mencekam.” Komentar Tetsuya sembari melihat ke belakang lewat ekor matanya.

Diam, semuanya setuju dengan Tetsuya. Bahkan Daiki yang tampangnya terlihat tak tertarik juga hanya diam. Ah, mungkin saja tulang-tulangnya tak mampu bergerak karena kejadian sebelumnya, Masako benar-benar membuat Aomine Daiki meminta maaf padanya.

“Masako-sama, akan kutunjukkan ruangan anda.”

Menganggukkan kepalanya, Masako sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, bila ia boleh jujur.

.

.

.

_ Setelah dua puluh lima tahu telah terlewati, dunia kini krisis akan perang. Manusia itu begitu serakah mereka akan selalu menusuk dan juga ditusuk. Seperti siklus tiada akhirnya yang selalu berputar di roda-roda giginya. _

.

.

.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya sembarangan di atas kasur, “Capeknya...” keluh pemuda itu.

Menutup separuh wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya, ia kembali mengeluh, “Tak kusangka pekerjaan sebagai footman bisa selelah ini.” dan ia teruskan lagi keluhan-keluhannya itu. Bahkan bisa saja menemani malam-malam ini saking banyaknya hal yang ia keluhkan.

Keluhan panjang itu terhenti di saat ia mendengar sebuah kekehan dari arah lain, “Kau hanya belum terbiasa saja, Hyuuga,” kata Kiyoshi Teppei.

Menyingkirkan punggung tangannya dan membuka matanya, ia dapat lihat sahabat yang selama ini tumbuh bersamanya. Dan entah kenapa ia masih merasakan rasa iri. Ya, bagaimana kau tak iri? Bersama sahabat yang tumbuh bersamamu nyatanya dia lebih tinggi darimu meskipun saat masa kanak-kanak kau lebih tinggi darinya. Yaah, meski pun itu masalah pribadi Junpei.

“Padahal aku sudah bekerja di sini hampir setengah tahun.” Kembali, ia mengeluh lagi dan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu kembali terkekeh.

“Mereka sudah datang,”

Bangkit dari tidurnya, kedua irisnya mengatakan ‘siapa’?

Menghela napas, ada kalanya teman yang sama sekali tak update tentang masalah-masalah seperti ini membuat darah naik, “Scarlet Phoenix dan juga Sky Oak.”

Bangkit dari rebahannya, Junpei mengganti posisinya dengan duduk. Menggaruk lehernya, ia terlihat sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang terpendam di dalam memori otaknya.

“Bukankah, mereka selalu berperang? Kudengar sudah lebih dari satu abad lamanya.”

Mengendikkan kedua bahunya, “Begitulah, dan kali ini entah sudah berapa kali percobaan perdamaian sudah dilakukan.”

“Percobaan ya?”

“Sebelumnya tak ada yang pernah berhasil untuk menyatukan dua kubu ini, hingga sekarang. Lama sekali.”

Bangkit dan segera mengambil mentelnya yang berwarna hitam, pemuda berambut cokelat itu menyimpulkan sesuatu. Hyuuga Junpei akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

“Kau mau pergi?”

Menengok ke arahnya, Junpei mengangguk enteng, “Aku mau menghirup udara sejenak.”

Selepasnya Junpei berjalan menuju pintu sembari melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada sahabatnya.

“Jangan lama-lama, angin malam itu tak baik untuk kesehatan.”

“Aku tahu.”

.

.

.

“Aida Riko?” panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Gadis brunette itu segera membalikkan badannya. Melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan juga kacamata yang bertengger pas, kedua iris cokelat hangat milik Riko mengecil, “Kau, Hyuuga Junpei, kan?”

Menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, “Begitulah, tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang imperial guard sepertimu di tempat seperti ini,” balas Junpei.

Menaikkan salah satu alisnya, merasa kesal, “Kalau kau tak suka, pergi saja sana.” Kata Riko ketus.

“Tidak, tidak,” katanya sembari mengibaskan tangan kanannya. “aku tak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis sepertimu keluar malam-malam begini tanpa seorang lelaki di sampingmu.”

Memicingkan matanya. Merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar di dadanya, gadis brunette itu menggigit bibirnya keras.

“Kau, merendahkanku?” tanyanya tak senang.

Merasakan tanda bahaya, pria berambut hitam itu langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya, “Whoa, tenang, tenang,”

“Aku sama sekali tak berniat merendahkanmu.” Ungkapnya jujur.

“Aku hanya ingin melindungmu.”

Mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal, “Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, lagipula aku ini seorang...”

“Imperial guard, bukan?”

“Aku tahu, kok.” Tukasnya ringan.

“Tapi, tetap saja, harga diriku sebagai seorang lelaki kalau aku tak bisa melindungi gadis yang kusukai.”

Memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Riko tak mengerti dengan maksud pemuda ini. Ia ingat pemuda tadi bilang ‘gadis yang kusukai’ tapi seingatnya ia bilang ingin melindungi dirinya, si gadi brunette, “Tadi kau bilang mau me...”

Tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Si brunette itu merasakan suhu di wajahnya meningkat.

“Wajahmu merah... sangat merah sekali,” kata Junpei jujur.

“Di-Diam kau! Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa, hah?!” teriaknya keras-keras. Namun wajahnya terlihat makin merah.

“Lagipula... aku sudah menyukainya.” Lanjut Riko. Walau gadis itu sadar bahwa ia telah keceplosan ia sama sekali tak merasa malu atas dirinya sendiri. Karena baginya yang telah terjadi ya sudahlah, karena nasi telah menjadi bubur.

“Aku menyukai orang lain.”

Menatap raut wajah imperial guard itu, Junpei hanya mengangguk mengerti, “Aku tahu,”

“Akashi Seijuurou, kan?”

Kedua irisnya membulat sempurna. Tak menyangka seseorang akan mengetahui rahasianya yang selama ini telah ia jaga baik-baik dari siapa pun di kerajaan Scarlet Phoenix. Namun, seorang Baron yang baginya mengganggu telah membaca isi pikiran serta hatinya, semudah ia membaca sebuah buku.

“Kau tahu.”

.

.

.

“Kurang seminggu lagi sebelum acara, Masako-sama,” ujar Shintarou sembari meletakkan beberapa laporan tebal ke meja kerja Masako. Membuat wanita itu merengut kesal, merasa tumpukan kertas-kertas tebal itu tak pernah ada habisnya meski ia telah meninggal dunia.

Mengerang pelan, rasa sebal telah berada di ubun-ubunnya, “Lama sekali,” gerutunya sebal.

Padahal wanita itu yakin ia sudah berusaha sabar semampunya, ia katakan lagi SEMAMPUNYA. Sungguh, ia tak pernah merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh waktu. Ingin rasanya segera melompati ruang dan waktu agar pelaksanaan segera dilakukan.

“Sabarlah Masako-sama.”

Memeluk bantal besar dengan erat, sang Ratu membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, “Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Satsuki?” bisiknya pelan.

Maju beberapa langkah mendekati ratunya, Shintarou kemudian menurunkan tingginya agar tinggi Masako lebih dari miliknya.

“Kenapa Masako-sama begitu gusar?” tanya pria itu dengan nada tenang seperti biasanya. Yakin atau tidak Masako bisa saja langsung berteriak padanya saat itu juga. Namun ia tak bisa.

Menghela napas dengan agak berat, Shintarou menggenggam kedua tangan sang Ratu dengan miliknya.Mengangkat wajahnya. Wanita paruh baya itu dapat melihat sorot mata penasihatnya.

Mengelus lembut dan juga penuh perasaan punggung tangan wanita itu Shintarou tersenyum tipis, “Masako-sama harusnya percaya padanya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, bukan begitu?”

Bibir mungil itu bergetar. Tidak, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Kedua sudut itu naik, membuat sebuah lengkungan. Bukan manis namun pahit. Akhirnya ia menyadari kesalahannya.

Benar. Harus ia percaya, dengan sepenuhnya pada gadis itu.

“Kau benar, aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh karena berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.”

Terkiki geli dengan pelan, sejak kapan sang Ratu bisa kehilangan dirinya seperti itu menurut pria dengan marga Midorima itu sangatlah lucunya, baginya, “Itu bukanlah Masako-sama dan anda tidak seperti orang bodoh,” sedikit jeda karena Shintarou kembali terkikik dan pada titik ini Masako sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum lebar nan kecut, “Sudah sewajarnya kalau kita mencemaskan orang yang kita sayangi, bukan?”

“Hari ini Masako-sama terlihat kurang enak badan, bagaimana kalau Masako-sama istirahat?”

Mengerutkan dahinya, merasa tak enak yang mendadak seperti sedang mencubit-cubti dadanya terus menerus, Shintarou tahu, sangat.

Wanita itu pasti akan segera menolaknya mentah-mentah.

“Percayalah pada kami, Masako-sama.”

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi Masako tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tapi ia tersenyum. Dan Shintarou tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

Mengamati wajah pemuda yang tengah asik tidur di pangkuannya, Satsuki terneyum geli pada dirinya sendiri. Sayang, tak sampai dua detik senyuman itu pudar dan digantikan dengan dahi yang tertekuk. Sorot matanya menjadi gelap, tak secerah yang biasanya.

“Nee, Seijuurou,” panggilnya, terdominasi dengan nada yang terdengar sedang bergetar, “Kalau semisal kita betarung dan saling mempertaruhkan nyawa, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Kedua iris merah itu menampakan dirinya. Seijuurou kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di hadapan Satsuki yang kini tengah menunduk dalam-dalam, seperti mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya.

“Kenapa kau terlihat sangat takut akan hal itu?” tanyanya serius.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, pandangan gadis itu terasa buram, “Aku tak tahu,” lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya, “Aku hanya takut dan hal ini terasa sangat tak masuk akal.”

“Maafkan aku.” Pintanya takut-takut, masih saja bersikukuh tak mau menatap wajahnya pemuda di depannya.

Menarik tubuh itu, Seijuurou memeluknya erat-erat. Membiarkan Satsuki di dadanya.

“Aku takut, takut, takut, bagaimana kalau nanti kita saling membunuh.” akunya, dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Walau Seijuurou tahu gadis itu sedang menunduk namun suara isakannya terdengar.

“Karena aku berasal dari Scarlet Phoenix dan kau sebaliknya?”

Mengangguk tanpa suara. Pemuda itu kemudian mempertemukan kening miliknya dengan milik gadis di hadapannya itu.

“Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu,” ucap Seijuurou, ia kemudian menyingkirkan poni Satsuki dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga milik sang empu, “Kau juga, sudah membuatku jatuh.”

Kali ini Satsuki tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, memeluk balik pemuda itu kuat-kuat, Satsuki mulai terisak-isak dan pemuda itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas milik Satsuki, menikmati momen-momen yang ada.

“Maaf, aku tak jujur padamu.” ungkap Seijuurou.

“Aku juga tak jujur padamu.” Balasnya dengan isakan yang membarenginya.

.

.

.

_Sebenarnya sejak awal mereka sama-sama sudah tahu bahwa mereka adalah musuh._

_Akashi Seijuurou yang merupakan raja selanjutnya dari Scarlet Phoenix serta Satsuki, gadis imperial guard kepercayaan Sky Oak._

_Keduanya sama-sama melarikan diri, sayang, mereka berdua sama-sama tahu suatu saat mereka harus jujur._

_Karenanya bila suatu hari mereka berpisah, tempat pertemuan mereka selanjutnya adalah medan perang._

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini udara sedikit menusuk dan Riko merasa kedua tangannya terasa kaku dan juga beku. Dilihatnya, kedua tangannya sudah mulai memutih. Ia harus segera kembali ke dalam bila tak ingin mati karena kedinginan.

Merasa kesal, sebenarnya gadis itu hanya ingin latihan di area yang telah disediakan di istana, karena cuaca sedang tak bersahabat hari ini ia harus segera mengakhiri latihannya dengan segera.

“Riko-san?”

Menolehkan kepalanya, kedua iris itu membulat. Dan juga kedua pipi yang memerah karena panas.

“K-Kau...!!!” pekik Riko sembari mundur teratur.

Memirngkan kepalannya, Junpei kemudian melakukan hal yang berkebalikan dengan Riko, “Ada apa?” tanya pemuda berkacamata itu dengan raut bingungnya.

Menepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras yang mengakibatkan kedua pipinya makin memerah, Riko kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, “Tidak, aku mau pergi dulu,”

“Tunggu sebentar.” Cegahnya sembari menrik salah satu tangan Riko.

Merasa sesuatu seperti mengaduk perut dan juga pikirannya, Riko merasa ia tak bisa menatap dengan baik lurus ke depan. Hal ini rasanya sungguh aneh baginya.

“Apa yang kau mau?” tanya gadis itu dengan nada waspada, bahkan kedua matanya memicing. Seperti ada rasa tak suka saat pemuda itu menyentuhnya.

“Ada sisa makanan di pipimu,”

Mulut mungil itu terbuka tanpa bisa dicegah, serta kedua atau bisa dibilang wajahnya memerah.

Merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari sapu tangan yang selalu berada di sana, Hyuuga kemudian menggunakannya untuk membersihkan sisa makanan di pipi kiri Riko, dan si gadis hanya bisa diam membatu saja.

“Makannya pelan-pelan saja, pantas kau terlihat buru-buru.”

“Menyebalkan.” bisiknya, tentu saja sembari menunduk dalam ke bawah. Mematut ujung alas kaki yang tengah ia kenakan.

Merasa ada suara dari gadis itu, pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatan melipat sapu tangannya sejenak, “Kau mengatakan sesuatu?”

Mengangkat dagunya, angkuh. Pandangan Riko menatapnya jijik.

Walau dalam hatinya sedang melakukan sesuatu yang ‘berbeda’.

Bersedekap dengan dagu yang mesih kukuh di udara sana, Riko menelan air liurnya, mendadak kerongkongannya sungguh kekeringan, “Bukan apa-apa, hanya perasaanmu saja,” mulai berjalan menjauhinya, ia merasa melupakan sesuatu, tentu saja ‘itu’, “Terima kasih.” gumamnya, dengan wajah yang masih tak sudi menatapnya.

“Aku pergi dulu, Hyuuga.” pamitnya. Dan tentu saja tanpa ada keraguan lagi ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk menarik jarak, menjauhinya.

Merasa jaraknya sudah cukup jauh, pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu terkikik pelan dengan tangan kanan yang menutupinya, “Barusan itu... manis sekali,”

.

.

.

_Riko telah terkena penyakit yang sebelumnya pernah diidap oleh Satsuki, imperial guard yang telah menjadi rivalnya. Dalam dua hal pastinya._

.

.

.

Malam hari ini gerimis menemani dinginnya angin malam yang suhunya makin turun. Kereta kuda itu tetap saja tanpa ragu menerebos dinginnya malam pada saat itu.

Ditemani dengan lampu minyak yang kini cahayanya kian meredup dan juga kaca yang makin berembun, seorang pria yang umurnya hampir mendekati setengah abad itu masih sibuk dengan sebuah buku tebal yang luarannya sudah robek dan rusak di sana-sini. Bahkan kertasnya juga telah menguning dengan sempurna.

Banyak orang memang yang sering menanyakannya, namun ia hanya menjawab ‘Buku yang bagus.’ Yang bahkan bila ditanya mengapa ia membacanya setiap hari atau malah mungkin tepatnya lagi tiap kali ada waktu, ia kembali menjawab ‘Buku yang bagus akan tetap bagus. Walau sudah berapa kali kau membacanya.’

Sungguh ambigu, namun memang itulah kenyataan yang ada. Dan tak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa menyangkalnya, karena nyatanya sendiri itu juga telah berlaku sejak lama. Lama, dan juga lama sekali.

Mengetuk jendela kaca itu hingga tiga kali, pria itu membuka jendelanya.

Seorang pemuda berkepala tiga terlihat berdiri di sana sembari mengenakan mantel tebalnya.

“Tuan, kita sudah sampai di Fire Tree dan sekarang kita akan melaksanakan rencana anda.”

Menarik keduanya, pria itu tersenyum.

“Segera lakasanakan.”

.

.

.

_ Kedua burung itu saling berselisih hingga akhirnya mereka pun juga bertarung menentukan siapa yang benar. _

_ Hingga akhirnya Kami-sama memutuskan untuk mengubah kedua burung itu menjadi manusia dan mengutus mereka berdua untuk menyelesaikan perang yang ada. _

_ Sampai di tahun ini pekerjaan kedua burung itu belum selesai karena perang masih terus saja berlanjut. _

.

.

.

_Dan musuh lama telah datang. Musuh lama yang berasal dari kubu yang sama kini telah menampakkan dirinya setelah sekian lama bersembunyi di balik kegelapan dan juga bayangan._

.

.

.

Mematut sepatu yang kini ia kenakan. Pikiran Masako tak bisa jauh-jauh dari imperial guard dengan surai nyentrik, Satsuki. Semakin lama ia memikirkan gadis itu dadanya semakin terasa tertusuk dan membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas.

Sudah dua hari, kata Shintarou sejak wanita itu sakit, sebenarnya Masako berulang kali mengelak bahwa ia hanya masuk angin biasa. Dan ia masih saja tak bisa ‘bersabar’. Sungguh, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Bahkan kerap kali pikiran nekatnya terlintas kembali, sayang, hal itu tak dapat terealisasikan. Dan itu membuatnya makin gundah.

Kini wanita itu tengah duduk, di taman tengah istana itu. Walau bagi siapa pun taman itu tak bisa dikatakan sebaga ‘taman’ sih.

“Oh, kita bertemu lagi.”

Kedua jelaga milik Masako sedikit memicing di saat ia mendapati sesosok pria di depannya.

“Katsunori-san.”

Mendudukkan diri di samping sang Ratu, Katsunori menatap langit yang enath mengapa hari ini sama sekali tak dihiasi oleh awan putih.

“Tak terasa, kurang lima hari lagi,” gumam sang Ratu. Ia kemudian menhela napas, sangat panjang dan juga terdengar berat. Seperti sedang berlari sambil membawa sekarung beras.

“Kau mengatakannya seperti kiamat akan datang saja.” Timpal pria di samping Masako, sambil dihiasi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

“Begitukah?”

“Kau seperti putus asa.” ungkapnya jujur.

Masako hanya tersenyum masam.

“Kau seperti mayat hidup di mataku.”

Mengerutkan keningnya, merasa tak senang akan pendapat Katsunori, Masako kemudian mengendikkan kedua bahunya. Mungkin memang benar keadaannya sangat menyedihkan dan juga sangat memalukan apalagi ia membawa nama baik dari kerajaan Sky Oak. Mungkin Masako akan berterima kasih dalam hati karena pria di sampingnya ini mau berterus terang kepadanya.“Senang sekali atas pujianmu.”

“Jangan marah.” jeda karena lengkungan bibir yang ia buat, “Kalau kau marah kau terlihat makin manis,” jujur, wanita bermarga Araki itu merasa membeku, “Dan aku makin menyukaimu.”

Menundukkan kepalanya, “Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini.”

Dialihkannya pandangannya menuju arah yang berlawanan. Bukanlah karena benci terhadap Katsunori. Namun, ia merasakan kedua matanya mulai tergenang oleh air mata. Dan rasanya akan sangat memalukan bila pria itu mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini.

“Apa kita benar-benar tak bisa kembali pada hari itu?”       

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar itu, pandangan wanita Araki itu mengkeruh. “Kau ingin kembali pada hari-hari itu?” tanyanya balik dengan suara berupa bisikan. Tak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu akan ‘masa lalu mereka berdua’ yang merupakan rahasia.

“Menurutmu, apa yang terlihat pada kedua bola mataku?” menatap birunya langit dengan awan-awan bagaikan kapas lembut, laki-laki itu menatap Masako, “Bisakah kau menjawabnya?”

Kedua tangannya basah, sungguh, ia tak pernah merasakan tangannya pernah sebasah ini sebelumnya.

Membiarkan kedua tangannya tepat di kedua sisi wajah tirusnya, jari-jari panjang itu menekan, “Kenapa kau sangat ingin kembali?” sedikit serak, Masako kembali melanjutknnya, “Apa hanya kau saja yang merasa begitu?”

“Masako, apa kau tak merasakannya juga, apa yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang ini?”

Wanita itu hanya diam. Menunduk dan tak merespon. Hanya air matanya saja yang terus saja mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah olehnya.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Katsunori Harasawa berdiri di depan sang Ratu. Mendudukkan salah satu kakinya dan juga menekuk sebelahnya, untuk kali ini terlihat Scarlet Phoenix dan juga Sky Oak sejajar dalam suatu hal.

Mengulurkan tangan baiknya, “Hei, ayo kembali, di hari itu sekali lagi.”

Menarik tubuhnya saat kedua iris Katsunori menangkap bahwa kedua bahu itu tengah bergetar hebat, “Karena kali ini, pasti baik-baik saja,” tersenyum pahit yang tak bisa dilihat wanita itu, “Percayalah padaku, Masako.”

.

.

.

_Andai keduanya tahu bahwa kefanaan akan segera dicabut dengan paksa dan juga kematian abadi tengah menunggu salah satunya._

.

.

.

“Apa anda gugup, Masako-sama?”

Membuka kedua matanya, ia menatap refleksi dirinya di sebuah cermin datar dengan ukuran yang sangat besar itu.

Rambut gelap nan lebat itu telah dibentuk sedemikian rupa dengan rapi menjadi bentuk sanggulan yang menawan. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan gaun yang lembut, membuatnya terlihat anggun sekaligus elegan di saat yang bersamaan. Bahkan jubah berwarna biru langitnya itu membuat nilai tersendiri untuknya.

Menatap lelaki di belakangnya, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Di dalam hatinya ia malu. Sudah lama ia berlatih untuk siap dengan semua ini, nyatanya dinding itu tak sekuat kelihatannya. Terlihat sangatlah kuat dan juga megah, sayang, sesungguhnya sangat rapuh, mungkin saja dengan helaan napasmu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya roboh seketika dan mengubahnya menjadi pasir-pasir lembut.

“Silakan duduk di kursi itu, Masako-sama,” ucapnya sembari menunjukkan kursi yang dimaksudkan.

Melangkahkannya dengan hati-hati, Masako mendudukkan dirinya dan juga menyamankan posisinya dan mendapati Shintarou telah siap dengan sepasang sepatu di kedua tangannya. Senyumnya tak bisa ia tutupi lagi bila seperti ini.  Meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas bantalan empuk berwarna merah hangat, kegugupan itu terasa menghilang dan digantikan oleh rasa haru.

“Aku mempersilakanmu, Midorima Shintarou.”

Shintarou kemudian duduk di hadapan Masako. Mengambil satu sepatu itu dan Masako diam saja saat telah mengenakan sepatu itu. Dan itu juga berlaku saat ia memakai yang satunya juga.

Aneh, untuk pertama kalinya Araki Masako merasa nyawanya akan dicabut hari ini juga. Walau kenyataannya tak setinggi fantasinya itu.

Dan keheningan hanya diisi oleh suara napas mereka berdua.

Di sisi lain dengan waktu yang bersamaan kedua lelaki itu juga ‘diam’.

“Ayolah, Katsunori-sama anda harus bangun.”

Bibir itu lelah, sangat, dan kini kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Masih bergeming di tempatnya. Pria itu menaikkan selimutnya hingga ke atas kepalanya. “Lima-tidak, sepuluh menit lagi, kumohon.” pintanya kemudian dengan nada yang masih mengantuk.

Mengguncangkan kasur empuk itu,“Kau tidak bisa seenaknya Katsunori-sama. Hari ini lho waktunya.” Katanya mencoba.

Menghela napas kemudian mengupa lebar. Sebuah senyum miring menghiasi wajahnya.

“Aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak, ya?”

Mengangguk, “Hari ini aku akan sangat senang karenanya segeralah bersiap-siap.” dan Katsunori Harasawa kini kalah.

.

.

.

_Aneh, keduanya merasa hari itu mereka akan dieksekusi mati. Sungguh, rasanya seperti itu. Tapi bila melihat ke belakang terasa lebih baik dari pada di surga, itu adalah tempat di mana kau tak bisa melihat titik akhir dari suatu hal indah._

.

.

.

Keduanya diam.

Satsuki menunggu pemuda di hadapannya untuk berbicara. Sedangkan pemuda itu sendiri sedang menyusun kalimatnya.

Hampir lebih dari lima menit dari hitungan Satsuki. Dan gadis itu tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Tidak bisa.

Memegang kedua bahu mungil itu. Bibir Satsuki bahkan nyaris mengeluarkan pekikan nyaring.

“Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik.”

Itu kalimat pertama yang keluar dan Satsuki hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukkan kepalanya.

Tak sampai setengah detik kepala itu menggeleng. Ia merasa tak sopan. “Aku tahu,” balasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang berisi perasaan campur aduk miliknya.

“Jangan mencari masalah dengan bandit-bandit lagi.” Lanjutnya dan gadis itu meringis, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus sabar dengan kuliah Seijuurou.

Dengan jawaban yang sama dengan sebelumnya, “Aku tahu,” Satsuki bahkan tetap tersenyum walau menggerutu dalam hati.

“Jangan...”

Kedua tangan mungil itu menyumpalnya. Jujur, gadis itu merasakan keringat dinginnya muncul dari dalam pori-porinya. “Aku tahu, Seijuurou.”

Menghela napas, Seijuurou tahu ia tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Satsuki sudah tahu apa kalimat terakhirnya itu.

Kedua tangan itu merambat naik menuju kedua sisi wajah Satsuki. “Satsuki,” hela napas, “Aku mencintaimu.”

Memukul lengan kiri Seijuurou dengan main-main, “Kau seperti orang mau mati saja, baka.”

Terkekeh pelan, “Bisa dibilang begitu,” katanya dengan dahi yang sedikit mengernyit.

“Kita sama-sama akan kembali ya?” tanya Satsuki di saat ia melihat seekor kuda yang tengah memakan rumput. Atensinya kemudian berlaih menuju tas yang ada di atas punggung kuda tersebut.

Seijuurou tak menjawab dan Sastuki sudah mengetahuinya. Tak ada yang perlu diucapkan lagi bagi keduanya.“Kuharap aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu di medan perang.” Ucap Sastuki saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang sudah ia kenali tengah menepuk kepala itu dengan lembut.

Sebuah seringai muncul, “Kuharap aku bertemu denganmu sebagai suamimu.” Seijuurou menikmati reaksi itu. Reaksi Satsuki yang akan membulatkan kedua irisnya dan di saat yang bersamaan wajahnya mulai memerah dan terus memerah.

“Wajahmu kini seperti warna rambutku.” ejeknya, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah wajah Satsuki berubah menjadi buah tomat yang matang.

Berdehem sebentar, Satsuki menatap kedua irirs merah itu, “Aku harus segera kembali. Kau pun juga begitu, Seijuurou.”

Tersenyum pahit, “Aku tahu,” balasnya singkat.

Balik memegang kedua pipi Seijuurou dengan sedikit tekanan di ujung-ujung jarinya, Satsuki tersenyum lebih lebar kali ini, “Jangan melirik wanita selain aku.”

Dan Seijuurou nyaris tersedak saat mendengarnya.

Menarik salah sudut bibirnya, “Aku tahu, istriku.” Seijuuoru merasa sesuatu dalam dadanya bergejolak. Begitu pula dengan gadis yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Menghela napas dengan sedikit tertahan, Satsuki memeluk pemuda itu dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Ada banyak sekali kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan, sangat dan sangat banyak sekali. Tapi gadis itu tahu, sebelum ia bisa mengucapkan semuanya pelukan terasa lebih penting ketimbang semua itu.

“Aku sangat mencintaimu, Seijuurou.” Bisiknya lirih.

Makin mengeratkan pelukan itu, Seijuurou merasa tak kuasa untuk meninggalkan gadis itu, “Aku juga sangat mengetahuinya, Satsuki,”

“Mari bertemu lagi. Secepatnya.”

Benar, bagi mereka tak ada ucapan ‘selamat tinggal’ karena di masa yangv akan datang mereka akan bertemu lagi di suatu tempat. Walau medan peperangan bisa saja menjadi tempat mereka bertemu selanjutnya. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di waktu yang selanjutnya.

“Aku menunggu saat-saat itu.”

.

.

.

_ Kedua burung itu menyanggupinya. Mereka mempunyai ideologi yang berbeda. _

_ Sang Burung biru kecil itu menganggap perdamaian bisa datang dengan adanya kasih sayang dan juga perhatian sehingga tak perlu ada lagi peperangan yang hanya ada kesedihan di akhirannya. _

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat mewah dengan barang-barangnya yang ditata rapi dan juga sedemikian rupa. Membuat tak seorang pun bisa mengalihkan atensinya. Warna-warna gelap terlihat menambah kesan tersendiri.

Pria yang umurnya mendekati setengah abad itu terlihat sibuk membaca sebuah buku di atas sofa berarna hitam yang sungguh empuk.

Baris demi baris serta kalimat hingga menjadi halaman demi halaman ia balik dan terus menerus mengulang kejadian itu. Tak jarang pula teh yang sudah dingin itu ia seruput walau rasa yang ia kecap tak mampu membuatnya puas.

Ketukan di pintu itu tak menghentikan kegiatannya. Sedikit jeda untuk kedua iris hitamnya bergulir ke sumber suara dan sedikit jeda pula untuk ia menanggapi panggilan itu.

Seorang laki-laki dengan seragamnya yang melekat bagus di tubuhnya itu memasuki ruangan. “Tuan, kita masih punya banyak waktu. Berangkat sekarang?”

Buku di tutup kemudian teh itu diminumnya hingga habis.

“Aku tak suka membuat orang lain menunggu,” berdiri dan mengambil mantelnya, ia memberi kode kepada bawahannya.

Membuka buku itu kembali tepatnya pada halaman terakhir di mana terdapat sebuah foto hitam putih yang sudah diambil sejak lama.

“Kalian pasti melihatnya, bukan? Sebuah kegagalan besar.”

.

.

.

_ Sedangkan si Burung merah itu menganggap perlu pengorbanan besar baik harta mau pun juga manusia. _

.

.

.

Buku dengan luaran biru tua dengan warna emas itu terlihat berat. Sepuluh senti lebarnya. Cukup untuk membuat seorang maling pingsan karena pusing.

Naoto Sanada, nama pria itu. Nama dari orang yang sedari tadi membaca isi buku tebal itu.

Ia terlihat tenang bagaikan air dengan buku yang ada di tangan kanannya, mulut itu terus membaca deretan tulisan itu dengan baik. Walau sedikit kepayahan dengan jubah tebal yang ia kenakan sekarang, ia merasa sedikit gerah akan hal itu.

“Dengan bertemunya kedua tangan itu, sebuah perdamaian akan tercipta. _Kami-sama_ yang menurunkan api keabadian pada diri kalian berdua akan melihatnya dari langit tertinggi.”

Masako dan juga Katsunori mengulurkan tangan mereka. Mengeluarkan seekor burung dengan dua warna yang berbeda. Sebuah cermin yang terlihat seperti dua mata koin itu bagaikan air itu muncul di tengah keduanya. Memantulkan refleksi namun bukan refleksi orang di depannya. Melainkan yang ada di belakangnya, belakang cermin itu.

“Dengan api merah yang selalu hidup dalam tubuh tanah ini, aku memanggil namamu.”

Mendekatkan tangan kanannya, burung Phoenix berwarna kemerahan itu memasuki cermin itu.

“Wahai, langit yang selalu memberi atap kehidupan ini serta tubuh ini, aku memanggilmu.”

Melakukan hal yang sama dengan Katsunori Harasawa, burung biru kecil itu juga memasuki cermin tersebut.

“Saat kedua burung yang telah _Kami-sama_ ciptakan bertemu, api baru akan muncul dan menerangi jalan baru bagi umat manusia.”

Kedua burung itu telah memasuki cermin tersebut dan membuat cermin menjadi bercahaya.

“Dengan Fire Tree yang selalu menatap ke langit, ia akan menjadi saksi bisu kali ini. Buatlah api baru dengan kedua tangan kalian sekarang ini.”

Masako dengan sigap mengeluarkan sebuah api berwarna biru yang sama dengan burung kecil itu. Melihat lantai yang dipijaknya ternodai dengan darah segar. Wanita itu tersentak hingga mundur ke belakang.

“K-Katsunori... Harasawa... -san?”

Wanita itu mencoba memanggilnya namun suara yang keluar terlihat tercekat.

“Katsunori-sama!” panggil Masako sekeras yang ia bisa. Tapi pria itu tak menjawabnya. Tak bisa lagi menjawab panggilan itu untuk selanjutnya. Hanya suara benda yang jatuh dengan keras yang mnejawab panggilan wanita itu, dibarengi dengan darah merahnya yang merembes keluar.

“Tangkap pelakunya!” Titah Masako terhadap para penjaga yang ada di dalam ruangan. Tak sampai sedetik pula petugas medis pun juga datang ke ruangan itu dengan membawa peralatan yang teramat banyak dan juga lengkap.

“Apa lukanya dalam?” tanya Masako terhadap petugas medis yang memeriksa tubuh raja Scarlet Phoenix. Firasatnya sedang buruk saat ini, hal itu terbukti dengan keringat dinginnya yang keluar dengan banyak.

Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan lemah, kedua bola mata Masako membulat, “Tepat mengenai jantungnya.”

Menundukkan kepalanya dalam, “Apa penyebabnya?” bisik sang Ratu.

Melihat pria yang telah kehilangan nyawanya, wanita dengan surai gelap itu menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bagian bawahnya. Walau kedua permata itu tergenangi oleh air mata namun ia tetap mencoba untuk fokus meneliti.

“Elements.”

“Biru?”

Naoto Sanada, pria yang sedari tadi memimpin acara itu menghela napas berat malah terlihat seperti tercekik, “Setelah ini, tepatnya setelah matahari tenggelam kita akan kembali bertemu di ruang rapat.”

.

.

.

Menggebrak meja dengan sekuatnya, gadis imperial guard itu menatap nyalang kerajaan yang ada di seberangnya, “Apa maksud semua ini? Kalian pembohong Sky Oak!” teriaknya dengan nada marah bercampur sedih, hal itu karena suaranya terdengar serak di satu sisi.

Menarik bahu rekannya itu untuk menghentikan aksi nekatnya, Riko kemudian terdiam sembari menunduk, “Riko, tak ada gunanya.”

Memijat keningnya dengan pelan, kedua kerajaan di hadapannya itu kemudian sama-sama diam, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. “Kita sama-sama tidak tahu bahwa akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Namun kita tak bisa menyalahkan salah satu pihak saja. Karena kami selaku yang mengadakan perdamaian ini sebelumnya telah mengerahkan seluruh tentara terbaik kami demi keamanan.”

Pria dengan nama lengkap Naoto Sanada dapat merasakan sebuah tatapn tajam.

“Apa kami bisa percaya?” tanya Riko, gadis yang sebelumnya berteriak marah itu.

“Sepuluh ribu. Apa itu kurang?”

Terdiam, perempuan dengan surai cokelat itu membungkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Di sisi lain ia masih tak puas dengan jawaban itu, ia masih marah.

“Lagi pula anggota kerajaan lain telah masuk ke dalam ruangan menunggu yang telah kami siapkan. Tentunya dengan para tentara di dalamnya. Selain itu dalam pengintaian kami tak ada yang keluar ruangan sama sekali. Baik itu dari scarlet Phoenix atau pun juga Sky Oak.” Lanjut pria itu dengan nada tenangnya. Sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya tenang, bahkan tak sampai setengahnya.

“Kalau begitu siapa yang melakukannya?” kembali, Riko melontarkan pertanyaan, seperti pertanyaan itu sedang mencoba membunuh pria itu, Naoto Sanada.

Menarik salah sudut bibir, pria dengan kacamata itu menyeringai, “Orang luar dari ini semua, tentu saja.” Jawab sang penasihat kerajaan.

Melotot kepada orang itu, Aida Riko mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku itu memutih dengan sempurna, “Imayoshi-san?”

“Kedua kerajaan telah mengerahkan kewaspadaan penuh hingga berada pada titik puncaknya, penyelenggara pun juga melakukan hal yang sama demi mengantisipasi, mungkin setingkat di atas kita semua malahan. Tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini akan dan juga bagaimana bisa terjadi.”

Tersenyum miring, Masako memuji pria itu jenius dalam hati, “Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?” tanya Masako yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi empuk itu dengan tangan kirinya miliknya sebagai penumpu wajahnya.

“Kami punya alibi. Dan kalian juga mempunyainya, bukan?”

Dan kali ini kedua kerajaan itu bisa merasakan sebuah kepercayaan yang ada.

“Kalau begitu pembicaraan bisa kita mulai sekarang.”

Dan pembicaraan serius pun dimulai dengan dua orang yang aktif dan satu orang sebagai penengah serta sisanya hanyalah pasif, mereka hanya mendengarkan saja dan membiarkan atasan mereka melakukan pekerjaan itu.

.

.

.

_ Di langit yang sungguh luas itu mereka selalu bertarung, bertarung, dan kembali bertarung. Hingga generasi yang berikut-berikutnya. _

.

.

.

“Katsunori-sama telah meninggal dunia.”

Dan kalimat itu membuat pemuda dengan surai merah itu terdiam, tak mengeluarkan apa-apa lagi di mulutnya.

Siapa sangka perjalanannya pulang ke rumah malah akan hal tak terduga seperti ini. Bukannya teriakan yang memekakkan kedua telinganya itu, sekarang yang menyambutnya hanyalah keheningan dan juga angin malam yang menusuk kulit dan juga tulang.

“Akting kalian semua hari ini payah semua.” Ucapnya pelan, dengan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Semuanya hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala. Tak berani mengeluarkan apa pun yang ada di pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Maju mendekati Seijuurou, “Akashi-sama,” panggil Riko dengan keraguan yang mengisi dadanya, “Tolong, beri kami perintah, sebagai raja yang baru.”

“Kita harus segera...”

Menahan laju perkataan Riko dengan mengangkat tangan kiri di hadapannya, Seijuurou merasa pening saat ini juga. “Aku perlu mendinginkan kepalaku sebentar.”

Sosok itu kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kayu yang telah dimakan umur itu. Semua orang yang ada di sana masih bergeming dan sibuk menyelami lautan pikiran mereka semua. Hingga akhirnya suara bisik-bisik pun masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran.

Beranjak dari tempatnya itu, Riko bermaksud untuk mengejar Seijuurou. “Akashi-sama.”

Hingga sebuah tangan menghentikan laju perjalanannya, “Biarkan.”

“Saat ini dia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian.”

Gadis itu hanya diam dan memandangi pintu itu. Kise Ryouta pun juga, walau ia menghentikan Riko untuk mengejarnya di satu sisi ia juga ingin mengejarnya pemuda itu. Tapi kata-kata ‘tak apa-apa’ bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan saat ini.

Bibir kecil yang bergetar itu kembali terbuka, mencoba menemukan suaranya, “Tapi...”

 Yangan yang mengambang di udara itu mendarat di pucuk kepala Riko, “Riko-san, mengertilah sedikit.”

“Aku tahu.”

.

.

.

_Saat itu Riko merasa tak berguna karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Seijuurou. Di satu sisi ia ingin melakukan sesuatu akan tetapi di satu sisi ia tak bisa melakukannya karena ia bukanlah orang yang tepat._

.

.

.

“Katsunori-san,” panggil Seijuurou dengan nada yang biasa ia gunakan walau kegetiran terasa mendominasinya, seperti kegelapan di ruang itu, “Kupikir mereka hanya berakting, sepertinya kali ini aku benar-benar salah menebaknya.”

“Kali ini kau tak bisa bercanda denganku lagi.” Sesalnya dengan sebuah nada tercekat di bagian akhir.

Ia mendudukkan diri di lantai keras nan dingin itu, setengah menjatuhkannya dari pada mendudukkan diri.

Ruangan bawah tanah ini, Seijuurou tak ingat bahwa akan sedingin ini di kulitnya.

“Baka,” ejeknya, sedikit berharap kedua tangan itu akan memukul kepalanya dengan keras seperti biasanya. Tapi ia tahu kedua tangan itu takkan bisa memukul kepalanya lagi. “Kau bilang kau akan pulang membawa perdamaian pada dunia ini.”

Membalikkan badannya, pemuda berambut merah itu medengar suara tapak kaki yang kini mulai mendekat. Seijuurou hanya bergumam ‘siapa’ dalam hatinya.

“Seijuurou.”

Pemuda tahu panggilan itu diperuntukkan dirinya, hanya saja ia bergeming. Bukannya tak mau membalas. Laki-laki itu hanya bingung. Sebenarnya yang memanggilnya itu siapa. Ia hapal benar semua suara orang yang pernah memanggilnya. Tapi kali ini terasa familiar, ia sedikit menurunkan penjagaannya.

Menyipitkan matanya karena minimnya pencahayaan, beruntung masih ada beberapa lilin yang menemani. Seijuurou membulatkan kedua matanya saat orang yang memanggilnya itu medekat hingga jarak di antara mereka berdua hanyalah satu meter.

Pria paruh baya dengan beberapa surai miliknya yang telah berubah warna menjadi putih dan juga kerutan di wajahnya serta pakaian formal yang dikenakannya dengan rapi dan juga apik yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya, namun tak membuat Seijuurou melupakan sosok pria itu.

“Kau, Shirogane-san, bukan?” tanyanya memastikan. Dengan kedua sudut yang dipaksa ditarik ke atas, Seijuurou mendekatinya.

Berhenti di jarak tiga puluh lima senti, Seijuurou melihat ulasan senyuman yang masih melekat di dalam memorinya.

Terkekeh dengan suara berat miliknya, pria itu menepuk-nepuk bahu kanan Seijuurou dengan pelan, “Kau masih ingat denganku ternyata mengingat kita sudah tak pernah bertemu lagi sejak ulang tahunmu yang kesembilan.”

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai responnya.

Melihat kedua bola mata hitam legam itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju obyek baru, iris Seijuurou pun mengikutinya.

Melepas tepukan di bahu Seijuurou, Eiji berjalan mendekatinya, tubuh Katsunori Harasawa yang sudah dingin dan kaku itu.

“Aku langsung ke sini, meninggalkan semua pekerjaanku,” ucap pria itu. Seijuurou hanya diam tak meresponnya. Pikirannya kembali pada alam bawah sadarnya. “Demi saudara bodoh yang satu ini.”

“Dari empat saudara yang telah datang di dunia ini, hanya dia yang berbeda. Walau sebenarnya kami berempat semuanya berbeda, namun Katsunori Harasawalah yang paling berbeda.”

Melirik pemuda di belakangnya dengan ujung matanya, “Ayahmu juga sering mengatakannya, Seijuurou. Saat kami masih muda dulu.”

“Ia, Katsunori selalu percaya pada perdamaian itu. Perdamaian yang akan terjadi tanpa melalui perang, sungguh bodoh.”

Seijuurou hanya tertawa pelan, tawa yang sangat dipaksakan. Ia tahu dan juga setuju tak mungkin ada perdamaian tanpa adanya pengorbanan. Akan tetapi sudut hatinya berteriak percaya akan perdamaian yang diiamkan oleh Katsunori.

Membalikkan badannya saat tawa itu berakhir, Eiji menghela napas berat semabri menatap kembali tubuh kaku Katsunori.

“Jangan seperti itu. Lihat baik-baik, ia telah memperjuangkan perdamaian itu dengan nyawanya. Dia sungguh percaya bahwa perdamaian itu ada.”

“Seijuurou, ayo ikut ke ruangan kerjaku.” Ajaknya dengan senyuman yang tak dapat dilihat Seijuurou dengan baik. Dan pemuda merah itu hanya berspekulasi logis dengan adanya beberapa lilin yang mati karena tertiup angin malam yang cukup kencang malam ini.

“Ada yang harus aku perlihatkan juga katakan padamu secara langsung dan tentunya juga empat mata denganmu. Sekarang juga.”

.

.

.

_Di ruangan yang aga minim akan pencahayaan itu pria itu berhasil menjadikannya ‘monster’. Sungguh, tak ada yang mengenal Seijuurou lebih baik lagi dari pada siapa pun yang ada di muka bumi ini._

_Saksinya adalah lentera dengan kaca yang telah menghitam itu._

.

.

.

“Kemungkinan besar perang kali ini adalah yang paling besar dan juga yang terakhir.”

Satu detik... dua detik... tiga detik...

Mulut Satsuki terasa kaku dan lidahya terasa kelu. Ia sendiri bahkan tak sadar mulutnya berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Hingga yang Satsuki sadari adalah air matanya telah menuruni kedua pipinya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

“Persiapkan dirimu, Satsuki-san. Waktu kita mungkin masih banyak tapi lebih baik kita segera mempersiapkan para prajurit untuk bertempur.”

“Tunggu, Tetsu-kun!”

Kedua bola mata Tetsuya mengecil sesaat. Karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Satsuki yang... kekanakan...

“K-Kau bohong kan? Ki-Kita akan...”

Meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Satsuki seakan menghentikan kalimat Satsuki yang masing tertahan di ujung lidahnya, Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia bahkan tersenyum sedih melihat keadaan Satsuki saat ini, “Satsuki-san, maaf, ini bukanlah kebohongan.”

Tak ada yang menyadari hawa kehadirannya, pemuda tan itu menggaruk leher belakangnya, seperti sedang mengusir kebosanan, “Satsuki,”

“Dai-chan.”

Kedua magenta Satsuki terlihat sembab, itulah yang Daiki simpulkan. Menghela napas pelan, sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah pemuda tan itu, “Pedangmu... tumpul sekali.” Menatap Satsuki lekat-lekat dari ujung hingga ke ujung lainnya, Daiki semakin yakin dengan hipotesisnya. “Hei, kenapa kau terlihat ragu?”

Bahunya sedikit naik setelah mendengar kalimat Daiki. Tersenyum pahit, Satsuki pun mulai memejamkan mata, manyadari rasa sakit yang makin menusuk-nusuk dadanya, “Dai-chan sendiri kenapa...”

“... perdamaian katamu, tapi, kenapa...” merasa tak kuat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, imperial guard sewarna bunga Sakura itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup kedua matanya.

Menghela napas, lagi. Kedua iris milik Daiki bertemu dengan milik Tetsuya. Lagi-lagi, kembali menghela napas, “Satsuki, kali ini berbeda.”

Meletakkan tangan besarnya di atas kepala Satsuki, Daiki diam-diam menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya, “Kali ini... aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu atau siapa pun. Karena itu kali ini,” mengusap pelan rambut-rambut lembut yang memiliki warna nyentrik, “aku akan bertarung.”

“Kau tunggu saja di dalam, ini perintah dari Masako-sama.” Begitu kalimat Daiki selesai, dahi Satsuki langsung berwarna kemerah-merahan. Tentu saja, karena Daiki menyentilnya dengan ‘sedikit’ agak kuat.

Merintih pelan, Satsuki menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat,“Aku-Aku tak bisa menunggu sampai kalian kembali.” Lagi, tersenyum pahit, “Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan, kalian berdua juga mengerti bukan?” dan sedeetik kemudian senyuman itu telah musnah.

“Maafkan aku, Satsuki-san. Tapi perintah tetaplah perintah Satsuki-san, kita tak bisa, menolaknya.” Setelah buka suara Tetsuya, menarik Satsuki ke dalam pelukannya. Hanya sampai tiga detik Tetsuya melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua pemuda dengan warna biru itu sama-sama tak bisa menyembunyikan raut mereka saat melihat Satsuki sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya dengan cara menggigit kuat-kuat bibirnya.

“Mengertilah, Satsuki,” tanpa babibu, meninggalkan gadis yang tengah menahan tangis di belakangnya, Daiki memberi kode mata ke arah Tetsuya.

“Kami pergi dulu, Satsuki-san.” Pamit Tetsuya.

“Bohong! Kalian semua bohong! Kebohongan ini...”

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi Satsuki menangis sambil membekap mulutnya. Alasannya, ia tak ingin menjadi gadis lemah yang akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Karena ia berpikir, bila memang tak kuat menahan tangisan lebih baik menangis dalam diam, karena ia adalah imperial guard.

.

.

.

“Satsuki?”

Kedua iris gelap sewarna jelaga milik sang Ratu menatap Satsuki yang tengah mengatur napasnya, nampak ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai ruangan ini.

“Masako-sama,” membungkukkan badannya, “Izinkan aku turun ke medan perang.” Pinta Satsuki dengan suara yang agak serak. Seperti sedang mencoba menyembunyikan tangisnya yang bisa pecah sewaktu-waktu tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Masako tahu Satsuki akan berkata seperti ini. Menghela napas berat nan panjang, kedua tangannya menjadi berkeringat, “Tidak bisa.”

Menegakkan punggungnya, menatap langsung ke kedua mata sang Ratu, “Kenapa? Aku harus turun sekarang. Tolong, berikan aku perintah.” Sekali lagi, Satsuki membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Masako.

Meletakkan tangan kananya di pundak Satsuki dengan lembut, “Satsuki, mengertilah.”

Tetap bergeming pada posisi masing-masing,

“Tapi, aku harus,” dengan nada yang lebih mantap dari sebelumnya, Satsuki masih saja membungkukkan badannya walau ia tahu ratu di hadapannya mencoba membuat Satsuki menegakkan badannya lewat tangan kanannya yang masih saja setia menempel di pundak Satsuki.

“Bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou?” pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja, dengan mudahnya, bagaikan hal sepele, tapi Masako tahu... ia tadi sudah kelewatan.

Menggigit lidahnya pelan, Satsuki menatap lantai yang kini dipijaknya. Helaan napas yang mengeluarkan aroma khas dari gadis bersurai merah jambu itu mendadak menjadi helaan napas yang amat berat, “Masako-sama?”  
“Dia sudah berubah dari yang kau pikirkan Satsuki.” Naik satu oktaf, setidaknya Satsuki tahu, Masako-sama benar-benar...

...berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.

Mengeratkan tangannya, Masako telang mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Satsuki kuat-kuat, “Ingatlah dia adalah raja Scarlet Phoenix yang baru. Dia bukanlah Seijuurou-mu yang dulu lagi.”

Tersenyum pelan, ratu di hadapannya langsung membeku.

“Meskipun begitu, aku harus bertemu dengannya. Aku harus menepati janjiku.” Kata Satsuki, nadanya seakan-akan takdir baik telah berada di depan matanya, sekarang.

Menatap tangan Masako yang ternyata masih saja setia mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya hingga menimbulkan bekas-bekas berwarna kemerahan, Satsuki melepaskannya dengan lembut dan meletakkan tangan itu pada pipi kirinya. Kedua iris Satsuki menatap lekat-lekat pemimpin Sky Oak di hadapannya. Terkekeh pelan saat ia mendapati kedua mata Masako berkaca-kaca. Padahal ia tak pernah terlihat cengeng di hadapan siapa pun juga di kerajaan Sky Oak ini.

“Masako-sama, kenapa kau tak mengerti?” tanya Satsuki. “Agar tak membuat penyesalan, walau pun aku tahu nyawaku dipertaruhkan tapi aku harus tetap datang dan menerima segala konsekuensinya.”

“Aku sangat mengetahuinya!” seperti anak kecil, Satsuki untuk pertama kalinya mendengar kalimat itu seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan permen kepada orang tuanya, meminta-minta sampai menangis keras.

“Aku juga pernah merasakannya, menjadi dirimu, aku tahu semua itu.”

Pundak yang biasa Satsuki lihat bagaikan tembok kokoh kini mulai gemetar,

“Aku juga... selama ini menyesal dan selalu menyesal.”

Mulut, bibir itu yang selama ini Satsuki pandang bagaikan koin bersisi dua,

“Aku selalu berangan-angan atas perbuatanku, tapi...”

Kedua bola mata segelap jelaga yang teduh kini bagaikan simbol dari tembok pertahanannya yang telah runtuh.

“Masako-sama, kau hanya... takut.” Tersenyum miring, “Setidaknya, Masako-sama sudah menerima rasa takutmu, Masako-sama”

Memeluk wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti orang tua sendiri, Satsuki mengelus pelan punggung Masako dengan lembut dan perhatian.

“Aku...”

.

.

.

“Nee, Riko-san, apa ini benar-benar tak apa-apa?”

Empat kali, Riko sudah menghitungnya dan ia berjanji pada dirinya akan memukul kepala pirang di hadapannya ini bila ia mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu sekali lagi.

Riko menggeram, menahan kesal yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Sampai-sampai gadis brunette itu merasa kepalanya akan pecah karena terlalu panas.

“Apa maksudmu, Kise? Kau takut?” dengan nada mengejek Aida Riko memicingkan matanya menatap Ryouta yang kini tengah duduk di lantai sambil menggengam erat kedua bilah pedang yang telah menemaninya sejak lama.

Ryouta hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangat. “Bukan, bukan itu yang aku maksud,” helaan napasnya menjadi jeda, “Akashicchi, benar-benar berubah. Karena itu...”

“Jangan jadi lembek, Kise!”

Mendadak merasa oksigen di dalam paru-parunya mulai menipis Riko kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya yang sedari awal memang sudah kalut. “Kita harus membalaskan dendam Katsunori-sama. Apa kau melupakannya?!”

“Tentu saja aku tak melupakannya!” dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf dari milik Riko, Ryouta tanpa sadar sudah berteriak padanya.

Hening,

di saat seperti ini Riko tak akan menyangka bahwa si pria blonde berisik di depannya bisa berteriak seperti itu kepadanya.

Canggung,

Menatap lantai lekat-lekat seakan lantai itu akan pecah berkeping-keping, Riko dapat merasakan kedua matanya mulai memanas dan pandangannya kini menjadi buram.

“Tapi, apa memang hal ini yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh Katsunori-sama? Membalaskan dendam dan membawa kehancuran sekali lagi?”

Tanpa memandang pemuda di depannya Riko membalasnya dengan suara pelan, nyaris berbisik, “Apa maksudmu?”

Ryouta menatap Riko sendu, pemuda itu diam sejenak. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya beberapa menit ia memutuskan untuk diam sejenak.

“Bukankah, pagi sebelum kejadian itu...” ia memulainya, tapi kembali diam. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba merangkai kata-kata, “Katsunori-sama bilang bahwa ia sangat senang hari itu. Karena hari itu untuk pertama kalinya perdamaian benar-benar ada di mata kita semua.”

Meneguk ludah yang entah kenapa terasa sakit di kerongkongannya, Riko mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat- sangat erat. “Kise, aku sangat tahu... tapi tetap saja kita harus memenangkannya kali ini.”

Aneh, harusnya Riko mengatakannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi kali ini... sebuah perasaan membuatnya dadanya bergemuruh dan juga bimbang,

“Apa di pikiranmu hanya ada menang?”

Kedua iris honey brown itu mengecil,

Mengangkat kedua tangannya, “Maaf, lupakan saja dan... aku pergi dulu.” Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Ryouta meninggalkan Riko sendirian, di ruangan itu. Menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan buram sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir kecil itu.

“Apakah aku salah?”

Entah apa yang sedang berkecamuk pada pikirannysa, Riko melanjutkan monolognya,

“Aku... apakah salah bila aku harus menang dengan cara apa pun demi membawa perdamaian yang takkan pernah kunjung datang ini?”

.

.

.

“Shoichi Imayoshi, bukan?”

Membalikkan badannya menuju pintu, di mana orang tersebut berada. Pemuda dengan surai gelap itu menaikkan kecamatanya, “Ada apa, Eiji Sehirogane-san?”

Menggaruk lehernya pelan, ia memang payah dalam hal berbasa-basi. “Apa kau tak keberatan dengan Akashi Seijuurou untuk memerintahkan kerajaan ini?”

Shoichi tak menjawab dulu hingga akhirnya keheninganlah yang menemani keduanya. Eiji menatap lantai ruang perpustakaan karena tak melakukan apa-apa selain menunggu jawaban dari lelaki dengan kacamata di depannya ini.

Mengangkat sebuah buku yang tebalnya bisa saja lebih dari lima senti yang sangat dikenali oleh keduanya, “Peraturan di buku ini telah menuliskan banyak sekali hal.” mulai membuka isi-isinya, “Apa yang anda ingin kan?”

Bersedekap, “Ada yang ingin sekali aku bicarakan denganmu.” Dagu itu naik, seperti sedang memberi sebuah sinyal, “Kita menuju ruanganku.”

.

.

.

“Sekarang ini, kita akan membawa perdamaian dengan tangan kita sendiri. Melepasnya, Katsunori Harasawa memang sulit namun semangatnya masih melekat di diri kita. Karena itulah deminya dan juga atas nama kerajaan ini, aku, Akashi Seijuurou sebagai raja yang baru akan memerintahkan kalian semua di bawah kuasaku. Bertarunglah!”

Suara tepukan tangan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya kini mengisi sunyinya malam.

Suara yang tercekat dan tertahan di ujung lidah membuatnya bibirnya menjadi kaku, kedua iris kuningnya itu tampak mengecil dan membulat karena rasa kejut yang mendalam. “Bukannya, Akaschicchi...”

“Dia baru saja dilantik. Dialah raja sekarang.” Potong Riko cepat. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh, menatap Kise Ryouta yang tengah menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Bukan, bukan lagi menatapnya sebagai sahabat, rival, atau pun juga raja baru yang akan memerintah. Tetapi sebagai orang lain yang baru saja ia temui. “Kau meragukan kekuasaannya?”

Menggeleng, tak ada satu orang pun di dunia yang akan meragukan kemampuan Seijuurou, “Tidak, tapi apa kau tak merasakan apa-apa?” dan pertanyaan yang meluncur itu membuat kedua mata Riko menyipit, menatap lebih intens lagi.

Sedikit ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan, Kise menelan ludahnya membasahi kerongkongannya, “Dia bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou lagi. Dia orang lain.”

Kedua tangan yang sedari tadi mengepal itu kini makin erat hingga buku-bukunya memutih, “Dengan fisik yang sama?” bisiknya, menahan seluruh amarah yang memuncak, Riko bahkan bisa saja mengacungkan bilah besinya. Tapi melakukannya secara gegabah bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri, dan itulah mengapa ia tak menariknya.

“Jangan bercanda, Kise Ryouta.” Gumamnya pelan agar hanya mereka berdua saja yang bisa mendengarnya. Apalagi letak mereka berdua adalah tepat belakang sendiri dari barisan.

“Aku tak pernah seserius ini, kau tahu?” _aku bahkan tak menambahkan kata ‘ssu’ dalam kalimatku._ Lanjut Ryouta dalam hatinya. Riko yang awalnya hanya diam kini mengetahuinya. Terbukti dari bahunya yang mendadak naik melawan gravitasi.

Keringat itu keluar dari dahinya dan juga kedua tangannya. Aida Riko, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup ini ia tak bisa membedakan hitam dan putih di dunia ini. “Kalau begitu, siapa? Siapa yang tengah ada di hadapan kita ini?” pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Riko itu sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan yang mengusik pikiran Ryouta dari tadi, sejak awal ia menatap Akashi Seijuurou.

Memaksa tersenyum walau ia sendiri tak sadar bahwa dahinya mengerut sejak awal pembicarann dimulai. Ryouta menunduk, merasa ada yang salah dengan dunia ini. “Sudah kukatakan bukan? Orang lain.”

Tangan kiri yang naik menuju kepalanya. Riko menekankan jari-jarinya, seperti mau memecahkan kepalanya sekarang juga. “Aku tak ingat ada banyak Akashi Seijuurou di bumi ini.” Keluhnya dengan tangan yang penuh dengan keringat. Mengacak surai pendeknya, Riko merasa sesak di dalam relung hatinya hingga ia merasa tak bisa bernapas lagi, “Siapa yang harus dipercaya saat ini, Kise?”

Pertanyaan di tengah isakan yang tertahan itu membuat Rtouta makin bimbang dalam menjawab pertanyaannya. Jujur saja, ia sendiri juga masih belum menemukan jawaban itu, seakan jawaban itu adalah benda tersembunyi di dunia ini.

“Entah, aku tahu. Diri sendiri, mungkin?”

.

.

.

Menguap lebar dengan sebelah kanan menutupinya, Daiki merasakan kantuknya menguap terbawa angin saat kedua irisnya menangkap bendera besar berlambangkan kerajaan Scarlet Phoenix ditambah lagi dengan suara tapak kaki kuda yang mendekat. “Sesuai dugaan kita, mereka akan datang menyerang kita secepatnya setelah kembali.”

Mengangguk , menyetujui fakta yang ada, “Benar, dan juga mereka membawa raja baru mereka.” Timpal Tetsuya.

“Akashi Seijuurou.”

Melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan dada bidang miliknya, Daiki mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan. “Perang kali inilah yang akan menentukan bagaimana umat manusia selanjutnya akan hidup seperti apa.”

“Takkan ada yang tahu bagaimana perang ini akan berakhir.” Lanjut Tetsuya. Sedikit menarik bibirnya saat mereka berdua menemukan kesimpulan yang sama.

Kedua iris berwarna biru dengan tingkatang yang berbeda itu menatap sesosok pemuda yang baru mereka lihat. Dengan fisik bersurai merah yang sama dengan kedua bola matanya serta nama ‘Akashi Seijuurou’ sudah cukup membuat tubuh keduanya meremang sedikit.

“Kudengar, Akashi Seijuurou merupakan putra kedua dari empat bersaudara legendaris Scarlet Phoenix,” kata Tetsuya. Daiki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia juga mengetahui beberapa informasi tentang Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu dielu-elukan sebagai ‘Mesin Pembunuh Rahasia’ dari kerajaan Scarlet Phoenix itu.

“Putra dari Akashi Masaomi. Sungguh mirip dengan dirinya.” Tambah Tetsuya dan Daiki hanya mengangguk.

Semakin meningkatkan ekstensinya pada satu atensi, kedua iris itu membulat sesaat dan kembali normal pada detik berikutnya. Menyeringai yang Tetsuya tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang ‘semangat’ yang berarti dalam artian ia sedang di puncak, Tetsuya mengikutinya. Menatap Akashi Seijuurou yang masih dipisahkan oleh jarak yang ada.

“Gawat, kali ini benar-benar gawat, Tetsu.” Kekehan yang masuk ke dalam pendengarannya itu membuat bola mata Tetsuya bergulir menatap rekannya, “Akashi Seijuurou... Monster macam apa dia itu? Rasanya dunia mau kiamat saja kalau aku mati di tangannya.”

“Aomine-kun,” panggilnya dengan senyuman tipis yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya itu, Daiki menoleh, “Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik. Aku yakin Momoi-san juga sedang menuju kemari dengan kecepatan penuh.” Kalimat itu kemudian diakhiri dengan sebelah tangan Tetsuya yang mengulur menuju Daiki. Mengajaknya toss.

“Satsuki? Tentu saja dia itu takkan mau diam dan duduk tenang di saat keadaan sedang seperti ini. Dasar wanita menyusahkan satu itu.”

Kedua tangan dengan warna kulit yang berbeda itu kemudian bertemu hingga menimbulkan sebuah bunyi yang  selalu mereka hapal di pendengaran mereka serta memori keduanya.

“Karena itu ayo lakukan yang terbaik selagi Momoi-san sedang menuju ke sini.”

Kembali, kedua tangan itu bertemu dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang lebih keras lagi dari pada yang sebelumnya.

“Gadis bodoh itu memang yang harus mengakhiri peperangan ini.”

Lagi serta lagi mereka melakukan toss itu.

“Karena dia dan juga Akashi Seijuurou itu terhubung.”

“Satsuki menggumamkan nama Seijuurou terus semenjak tahu kedaan menjadi genting begini.” Ucap Daiki saat ia masih mengingat betapa menggelikannya wajah Satsuki waktu itu. Beruntung ia bisa menahan tawanya walau perutnya terasa kram di akhiran. “Raut wajahnya pun sangatlah pucat pasi setelah mendengar penjelasan tentang perang ini.”

Mengendikkan kedua bahunya, Daiki menarik sebelah bilah pedangnya, “Kita serahkan sisanya kepada pahlawan kita satu itu. Sementara itu Tetsu aku percayakan bagianmu padamu. Kita lakukan seperti yang biasanya.”

“Aku tahu, Aomine-kun,”

Selanjutnya adalah suara bilah besi yang saling beradu. Daiki mencari sosok pemuda itu namun naas, ia harus melewati lautan manusia itu.

.

.

.

Napas itu terasa berat dan dadanya terasa sesak. Paru-parunya terus meminta jatah dan di sisi yang bersamaan jantungnya mempompa darah lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya. Keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya itu tak berhenti keluar seperti bagaimana kedua kaki Satsuki yang ia paksakan untuk berlari demi membunuh waktu yang ada.

Kecepatan itu menghilang di saat kedua irisnya menangkap sesosok pria yang terlihat tengah menunggunya itu.

Menetralkan napasnya, Satsuki berjalan dengan cepat.

“Mau pergi ke mana, nona?” sebuah pertanyaan dilayangkan untuk gadis itu. Satsuki mengerutkan keningnya, “Maaf tuan aku sedang terburu-buru dan tak punya waktu,” balasnya cepat-cepat tak peduli napasnya yang masih tak beraturan itu.

Mengangkat kedua tangan itu dan mengibaskannya pelan di udara, “Jangan terburu-buru nona, lakukan semuanya dengan tenang dan juga hati-hati. Kau bisa saja terkena masalah karena kecerobohanmu itu.”

“Siapa kau sebenarnya, tuan? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di daerah ini.” Meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Satsuki mengepalkan tangannya yang berkeringat itu.

Tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat, “Bisa dibilang aku hanyalah orang yang kebetulan saja lewat.” Pria itu masih saja bersikukuh dan hal itu membuat Satsuki ingin segera menarik kedua pedangnya dan memenggal kepala itu.

“Bukan kebetulan, bukan?” nada itu beberapa tingkat lebih rendah dari pada biasanya. Dan pria itu tahu. “Benar sekali, ini bukanlah kebetulan. Tapi rencana yang terealisasikan.”

Mendecih samar, Satsuki memegang pegangan pedangnya. Ia sudah tak mempunyai titik di mana ia tak boleh membunuh orang tersebut.

“Aku datang ke sini untuk bertemu dengan keponakanku yang lama tak bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sungguh, aku takkan mengira ia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang kuat, bahkan ia telah menjadi imperial kebanggaan sekarang.”

Menarik pedang itu hingga beberapa senti, pria itu masih saja diam di tempatnya seperti ia tak merasakan hawa waspada dari gadis imperial guard di hadapannya saat ini, “Tahu dari mana itu semua, tuan? Kau pasti punya banyak mata-mata ya.”

Mengangkat lagi tapi kali ini hanyalah sebelah tangannya, sudut itu terlihat makin naik dan kurvanya makin sempurna, “Jangan jahat seperti itu kepada pamanmu sendiri.”

“Aku tak pernah ingat memiliki paman dari kerajaan Scarlet Phoenix. Anda pasti salah orang tuan.” Gumam Satsuki. Ia semakin menarik lebih lagi bilah besinya itu.

Tangan yang masih di udara itu mengibas seraya mengatakan ‘tidak’ pada Satsuki, “Tidak, aku sama sekali tak salah orang. Hanya saja, kau yang belum  mengetahuinya saja.”

“Momoi Satsuki.”

.

.

.

Suara dari bilah kedua pedang yang beradu membuat pemuda tan itu menyeringai senang, “Jadi kau ya, Akashi Seijuurou,”

“Ya, senang bertemu, aku Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki-san,” timpal balik pemuda dengan iris heterokrom itu.

Aura yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menyeringai senang tapi beradu senjata dengannya Daiki tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang tenagh ia rasakaan saat ini. “Sungguh sebuah kehormatan besar kau mengingat namaku ini.”

“Tentu saja, imperial guard terhebat di kerajaannya yang namanya takkan pernah asing di telinga orang-orang terutama bagi kami Scarlet Phoenix yang menjadi musuh abadinya.”

Bilah-bilah itu kembali beradu dan suara-suara nyaring yang dikeluarkan menjadi tak terelakkan.

“Kau juga sama, tak ada orang di kerajaan kami yang tak mengetahui namamu,”

Mundur sejenak beberapa langkah dari pemuda yang tingginya berada di bawahnya, iris Daiki mengamatinya lekat-lekat dan memorinya sedang berputar tentang bagaimana mereka beradu senjata tadi.

Menodongkan ujung pedang itu, Daiki mengangkat dagunya, “Jadi, sudah sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Satsuki? Kekasih? Tunangan? Apa kau bahkan berniat kawin lari dengannya?”

Meningkatakan keintensannya, kedua iris heterokrom itu menghantarkan hawa tak menyenangkan,  “Banyak omong juga kau rupanya, Aomine Daiki.”

“Aku tak ingat aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai pembisu,” balas Daiki cepat. Ia kemudian langsung menyerang pemuda merah itu.

Menghalangi pedang itu untuk melukai dirinya dengan menggunakan pedang miliknya, Seijuurou menarik kedua sudutnya dan membentuk bulan sabit di wajahnya, “Asal kau tahu saja, hubungan kami lebih dari itu semua.”

.

.

.

Melompat mundur ke belakang sejauh lebih dari lima langkah tiap lompatannya, pria itu menghindari serangan pedang Satsuki yang menurutnya brutal dan tak bisa ditebak dengan mudah.

“Wah, wah, tak kusangka kau bisa sekuat ini, Momoi Satsuki.”

Masih nyaris, pria itu membulatkan kedua matanya karena kaget. Pedang itu nyaris saja merusak pakaian yang ia kenakan dan menggores besi itu pada permukaan kulitnya. Kembali mundur ke belakang untuk menghindar kali ini ia merasa interval waktunya lebih cepat ketimbang sebelumnya. Satsuki meningkatkan kecepatan yang dimilikinya. Gadis itu dikenal sebagai ‘sang Cahaya’ karena gerakan pedangnya sangatlah cepat ditrambah ia menggunakan dua pedang. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tak bisa melihat ujung pedang itu karena terlalu cepat.

“Berhenti membual! Aku bahkan tak memiliki nama keluarga. Jangan seenaknya saja memanggilku dengan nama itu!” teriaknya dengan nada dominasi kesal dan juga amukan amarah yang berada pada puncaknya.

Masih dengan gerakan menghindar, lelaki itu terkekeh pelan tanpa ditutup-tutupi, “Aku yakin kakakku akan merasa sedih mendengarnya dari mulutmu itu. Apa aku perlu membuktikannya?”

Mendengus geli, setengah mengejeknya. Satsuki menghentikan pergerakannya, “Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayainya dari orang yang baru aku temui?” pertanyaan sarkatis itu membuat dua bahu itu naik karena kaget.

Membuat sebuah tepukan pelan dari kedua telapak tangannya, pria tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya atas kebodohan yang telah ia buat tanpa sadar, “Kau benar juga, aku tak memikirkan hal seperti itu.”

“Padahal kita sudah membicarakan banyak hal, namun aku dengan tidak sopannya malah lupa mengenalkan diriku padamu. Maafkan aku tak memperkenalkan diriku sebelumnya, namaku Eiji Shirogane. Putra ketiga dari empat bersaudara di Scarlet Phoenix.”

Mengerutkan dahinya, “Siapa kau sebenarnya?” pertanyaan yang sedari tadi dipendam akhirnya keluar juga.

“Aku adik dari orang yang menjadi ayahmu,”

Membentuk kurva yang sempurna, Satsuki tengah menahan tawa gelinya. Tatapan gadis itu seperti mengatakan kau-berbohong-padaku-tuan.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Satsuki merasa ia sedang ditertawakan balik. “Aku tak berbohong. Tepatnya, aku tak pernah berbohong, Satsuki.”

“Aku akan menceritakan semuanya tentang masa lalumu.”

Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia melakukan kesalahan kembali, “Bukan, kau bilang takkan percaya dengan orang yang baru kau temui, bukan? Karena itu aku akan meminta orang yang kau ‘kenal’ untuk menceritakannya padamu.”

“Araki Masako-san, dia sudah menceritakannya padamu tentang asal-usulmu tapi sepertinya kau malah menutup diri untuk mempercayainya.”

Bergetar, bahkan lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berkata-kata. Tatapannya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar sebelumnya.

Menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya, ia bergumam dengan suara yang masih dapat didengar oleh Satsuki, “Kau terlihat tak begitu terkejut. Ternyata dia telah beberapa langkah di depanku.”

“Akan kubawa kau menemui ‘orang itu’ Satsuki atau ‘orang itu’ yang menemuimu.”

.

.

.

“Masako-sama,”

Panggilan yang diperuntukkannya itu membuat wanita dengan surai panjang itu mengulas sebuah senyuman panjang.

Membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk membentuk siku-siku yang sempurna di hadapan semua orang yang telah bekerja untuknya, untuk kerajaan Sky Oak, “Kalian semua, terima kasih banyak atas jasa kalian selama ini, aku yakin aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa tanpa kalian.”

“Saat di medan perang kami doakan yang terbaik untukmu Masako-sama.” Dari kalimat itu semua orang yang ada di depannya itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Walau pandangannya kini sedikit buram karena matanya memanas, senyuman di wajahnya itu tetap mengembang dengan sempurna, “Terima kasih banyak semuanya...”

“Jaga kesehatan kalian baik-baik, makan yang banyak, saat musim dingin jangan sampai terkena flu, suatu saat bila bertemu lagi ayo buat kenangan yang manis.”

Sedikit menaikkan alisnya membuat dahinya sedikit tertetkuk, Masako tersenyum dengan sedikit pahit kali ini.

“Maaf aku malah membuat kalian merasa sedih, maaf juga aku takkan pernah ucapkan ‘selamat tinggal’ pada kalian semua, maaf bila aku ada salah dan telah menyakiti hati kalian semua tanpa kusadari, maaf aku begitu egois dan juga tak dewasa sama sekali, maaf karena aku yang memimpin kerajaan ini, maaf, maaf, dan juga maaf lagi untuk kalian semua, maaf aku harus pergi.”

“Masako-sama, tiap hari doaku akan selalu menyertaimu hari-harimu.”

“Aku juga takkan bisa ucapkan ‘selamat tinggal’ pada Masako-sama.”

“Terima kasih atas semuanya!”

“Maafkan aku atas apa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini dan juga sangat dan sangat terima kasih banyak pada kalian semua, sungguh, aku sangat bahagia bisa dilahirkan di dunia ini dan dapat bertemu dengan kalian semua.” Dan tanpa disadari satu tetes air matanya jatuh dan melewati wajahnya, membuat anak sungai. “Aku pergi dulu.”

“Hati-hati di jalan, Masako-sama.”

Wanita itu menghilang dari balik pintu dan juga jarak yang memakannya. Semua orang di sana memegang kedua tangan mereka masing-masing dan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, berdoa agar Kami-sama memberikan jalan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

“Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan ini semua, Eiji Shirogane-san?”

Menangkap oksigen sebanyak-banyak untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Satsuki dapat merasakan keringatnya bercucuran tak berhenti. Punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyeka keringatnya di dahi. Jantungnya terasa sakit karena terus-terusan bekerja abnormal.

Memandang gadis yang tenagh kelelahan itu, Eiji menatap pakaiannya yang sudah robek di beberapa tempat walau robekan paling banyak terdapat pada bagian lengannya dan juga rambutnya yang terpotong sedikit karena nyaris terkena bilah pedang itu. Ia sedikit lengah saat menghindarinya. Atau lebih tepatnya Satsuki memang bertambah kuat seiring berjalannya waktu.

“Tak perlu sekaku dan juga sedingin itu, Satsuki. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan ‘Paman Eiji’. Lagipula, ‘orang itu’ sudah datang untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Satsuki. Dia... ‘pangeranmu’ bukan? Akashi Seijuurou.”

“Kenapa kau bisa...”

Kalimat itu terhenti karena Satsuki yang mendadak terbatuk-batuk. Sepertinya ia memang hampir mendekati batasannya.

Tak mengindahkan Satsuki yang masih terbatuk hebat, Eiji menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman miring, “Mudah saja, aku ini selalu ahli dalam segala bidang,” menepuk debu yang menempel di pakaiannya, pandangan itu tak pernah jauh-jauh dari Satsuki, “Termasuk mencuci pikiran orang.”

“Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Seijuurou?!” teriakan nyaring yang membuat Eiji makin menarik sudut bibirnya semakin ke atas. Sedangkan Satsuki yang tengah menahan batuk yang masih saja mengganggunya membuat tenggorokannya menjadi panas. Begitu pun dengan kedua matanya yang memanas karena tak berkedip sama sekali.

“Tenanglah keponakan. Aku hanya ingin dia menjadi sesosok yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, apalagi ia adalah seorang Raja sekarang. Itu sudah naluri manusia kau tahu.”

“Menjadi sesosok yang lebih baik itu dibutuhkan pengorbanan waktu dan juga kerja keras. Kau tak bisa melakukannya hanya dalam satu kedipan mata!”

“Sayang sekali keponakan, kau terlalu naif bagi gadis seumuran dirimu ini. Aku juga sebelumnya percaya pada hal itu, pengorbanan waktu dan juga kerja keras akan membawa hasil yang kita inginkan. Sayangnya, hal itu tak pernah terjadi padaku.”

Mundur ke belakang sejauh yang bisa ia lakukan karena sebuah serangan yang mendadak. Satsuki bahkan kesusahan untuk mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya. Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk karena debu yang masuk ke dalam pernapasannya dan juga beberapa menuju kedua matanya yang membuatnya terasa perih.

Batuk itu terasa makin membuat dadanya nyeri, napasnya seperti ditahan. Terutama saat ia meliaht pemuda dengan iris heterokrom. Orang yang baru saja menyerangnya secara mendadak.

.

.

.

“Seijuurou!”

Sebuah senyuman mengembang dengan angkuh, pemuda itu menarik bilah pedangnya, “Ah, Satsuki, atau mungkin tepatnya Momoi Satsuki?”

Menggigit bibirnya dan juga lidahnya sekuatnya, Satsuki menatap pria yang berdiri di belakang Seijuurou. “Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu?”

Bersedekap dan menaikkan daguya dengan angkuh, rencananya telah berjalan lebih baik dari yang ia pikirkan. Seijuurou hanya mendengus geli, seraya mengejek ketidakberdayaannya,  “Dia sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya berinisiatif merubah diriku untuk menjadi ‘lebih baik’ dan juga ‘kuat’”

“Apa maksudmu? Apa kau yang selama ini tak bisa memenuhi ekspetasimu, Seijuurou?”

“Benar, karena itulah aku berubah. Paman menyuruhku untuk memberitahu semua yang ia tahu tentang dirimu. Sebelumnya dia bilang ia tak yakin kau akan mendengarkannya karena kau dan dia sebelumnya tak pernal bertemu,”

Mengangkat senjatanya agar sejajar dengan leher jenjang milik Satsuki, “Jadi, harus kumulai dari mana penjelasanku, Momoi-san?” tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik yang kental.

Membenahi dirinya yang terkena debu dan juga keringat yang sedari tadi bercucuran. Satsuki masih merasakan dadanya terasa nyeri tiap kali ia mengambil sebuah tarikan napas, “Simpan saja semua penjelasan itu, kau bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou yang aku kenal sebelumnya. Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?”

“Sungguh pertanyaan yang bodoh, Momoi-san,” ejeknya dengan iris heterokrom yang mengintimidasi.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas menepuk dadanya pelan dan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, “Aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou, tentu saja.”

Dan Satsuki merasakan ia baru saja menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat tanpa sadar.

Menggeleng lemah, “Kau bukanlah dirinya, kau ‘orang lain’”

“Selagi kita bertarung, aku juga akan memulai penjelasanku, Momoi-san.”

“Aku takkan peduli bila kau akan kehilangan nyawa di tanganku ini, Raja.” Balasnya Satsuki, berusaha membalas balik kaliat sarkastik milik pemuda yang tengah mengacungkan senjata ke arahnya.

“Begitu pun denganku,”

Seperti dilupakan oleh mereka berdua, Eiji kembali membenahi pakaiannya yang kusut dan juga robek di beberapa tempat. Sebuah senyuman yang terplester apik itu membentuk seringaian, “Sungguh, tontonan yang menarik. Mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi kini lihatlah mereka berdua. Saling mengacungkan pedang tak peduli apa yang sebelumnya telah mereka lewati bersama.”

Dan ia menghilang entah ditelan apa.

.

.

.

“Sudah lama sekali kita tak pernah bertemu, Masako-sama.” Sebuah sapaan mengawali pembicaraan mereka berdua.

“Eiji Shirogane.” Gumamnya dengan nada dingin.

Tersenyum dan menggaruk lehernya, “Aku tak mengerti bagaimana orang-orang yang sudah lama tak pernah kutemui selalu berakhir menjadi seorang yang tertutup begini dan juga mengutamakan keformalan.” Keluhnya. Sejauh ini ia sudah berusaha keras untuk berbasa-basi, demi teman lama yang tak pernah bertemu lagi.

“Memang benar kenyataan tentang kita pernah bermain di bawah langit yang sama, sebagai sahabat. Namun, langit itu telah berubah, kita juga bukanlah sahabat lagi. Musuhlah yang ada di hadapanku saat ini,” balasnya dingin. Masako tanpa basa-basi mengeluarkan pedang miliknya. Bersiap untuk mengambil nyawa pria itu kapan saja.

Mengeluarkan pedang yang selama ini berdiam di balik jubah hitam panjangnya, Eiji melirik sekilas untuk mengingat masa lalunya, “Aku ingin kembali dan juga mengulang hari-hari itu kembali. Tapi _Kami-sama_ tak mengijinkannya. Tapi biarkan aku mempertemukanmu dengannya, kekasih hatimu, Katsunori Harasawa.”

Menghentakkan satu kakinya ke tanah keras di bawah hingga menimbulkan bunyi, Masako tak bisa membendungnya lagi, rasa amarah yang ada, “Dia bukanlah siapa-siapaku, Eiji Shirogane.”

“Jahat sekali. Apa kau sudah melupakan masa-masa kecil kau dan juga Katsunori, kakakku?” lagi, ia membuat sebuah kalimat basa-basi yang menghasilkan reaksi yang diinginkannya.

“Tidak, tidak pernah dalam ingatanku aku melupakannya barang sedetik saja. Tapi kini aku tak pernah mengingat akan memaafkanmu karena telah membunuhnya!”

“Kau tahu akan hal itu? Sungguh cerdas Masako-sama.”

Walau kalimat itu terdengar terkejut, parasnya terlihat begitu tenang-tenang saja. Ia memang terlihat tengah menunggu waktunya.

“Kau bahkan telah membunuh semua saudaramu, ketiga-tiganya, mulai dari ayah Satsuki, Akashi Masaomi dan terakhir ini kau telah membunuh Katsunori Harasawa.”

Mengangkat tangan bebasnya, “Jangan bodoh, Masako-sama, aku tak mungkin bisa mengeluarkan Elements biru itu dari kedua telapak tanganku, kecuali kalau _Kami-sama_ telah memberkati diriku ini, itu lain soal.” Ucapnya seperti sedang mencoba membuat seseorang untuk tenang. Walau kenyataan berbanding terbalik bila ditarik garis lurusnya.

“Itu hanyalah mainanmu, bukan Elements. Aku tahu perbedaannya.” Balas Masako sambil menunjukkan sebuah benda yang bentuknya seperti batu-batu kecil yang dimasukkan ke dalam plastik berwarna transparan.

Senyum pada wajah pria itu berubah menjadi sebuah garis lurus yang tengah menggumam. Ia sudah kalah, tak ada waktu lagi untuk berbasa-basi dengan wanita di depan itu.

“Kau sudah tahu siapa yang membunuh ketiga saudaraku itu, bahkan kau juga sudah menguak barang buktiku. Tak ada alasan lagi aku membiarkanmu hidup lebih lama lagi di dunia ini. Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang alibiku. Mengapa aku membunuh mereka tentu saja karena aku selalu berpegang teguh pada alibiku itu.”

Tersenyum remeh sembari kembali memasukkan barang bukti itu kembali ke dalam kantung bajunya, Masako mempererat pegangannya, “Ya, aku sudah tahu semuanya,”

“Kalau begitu aku tak bisa membiarkanmu hidup di dunia ini lebih lama lagi.”

Deklarasi perang telah diumumkan bagi kedua manusia yang ada di sana. Sama-sama menarik senjata dan mengacungkannya ke depan. Tak ada lagi kata yang bisa mengelakkan perang keduanya. “Kalau pun aku pergi ke neraka aku pasti akan menarik kedua lenganmu itu dan membawamu juga dari dunia ini.”

.

.

.

Kedua pasang kaki itu melakukan gerak antagonis, di mana Satsuki bergerak mundur dan Seijuurou bergerak maju ke depan. Bilah pedang di tangan keduanya masih saja berayun-ayun tak berhenti sehingga suara nyaring itu tak pernah berhenti terdengar.

“Momoi Satsuki, pertama nama keluargamu ada ‘Momoi’ yang berasal dari putra tertua dari empat bersaudara dari Scarlet Phoenix.”

Sudah dimulai, pernyataan dan juga sangkalan yang akan dilkaukan oleh mereka berdua. Sama halnya dengan gerak antagonis yang masih berlangsung itu.

“Sebelumnya aku tinggal di panti asuhan karena ditemukan terbawa arus sungai. Kemudian Masako-sama mengadopsiku setelah panti asuhan itu bangkrut. Tak mungkin aku memiliki nama keluarga seperti itu.”

Sepertinya pernyataan pertama berhasil digagalkan oleh Satsuki, tapi di sisi lain pernyataan itu bisa saja menebas sangkalan itu dengan cepat.

“Kedua, seperti katamu kau ditemukan karena terbawa arus sungai. Saat para prajurit menemukan mayat dari Raja lokasi tepat berada di pinggir sungai.”

Hampir saja, Satsuki benar-benar hampir saja tersedak dengan pernyataan itu. Sepertinya sangkalannya kali ini benar-benar harus kuat.

“Bisa saja orang yang membunuhnya itu meletakkannya di pinggir sungai, atau mungkin saja orang itu ingin menghanyutkan mayatnya ke sungai untuk menghilangkan barang bukti atau pun juga pencarian namun tak jadi karena baginya menyembunyikan mayatnya saja sudah cukup untuk menghambat pencariannya.”

Berhasil melewatinya, pernyataan selanjutnya masihlah menghantui Satsuki.

“Ketiga, kerusuhan itu terjadi saat sang Puteri berumur lima tahun. Bila diperkirakan umurnya sekarang adalah sembilan belas tahun, dan itu sesuai dengan umurmu.”

Ragu-ragu mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya, Satsuki terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab, “Ya, umurku sekarang sembilan belas tahun.”

Kali ini tak ada sangkalan yang keluar.

“Keempat, kau memiliki Elements. Walau aku masih tak terlalu yakin, yang jelas pengguna Elements saat ini jumlahnya bisa dibilang ‘sedikit’ karena sering terjadinya perang. Selain itu Elements milikmu memiliki perbedaan tersendiri. Itu mungkin saja disebabkan oleh kedua Elements yang bertemu.”

“Aku memang tak tahu Elements milikku ini adalah keturunan atau bukan, tapi, yang jelas Elements ini ada Elements biru, tak mungkin aku bisa memiliki Elements seperti milikmu itu.”

Setengah sangkalan dan juga setengahnya lagi terdengar seperti setuju dengan pernyataan yang ada.

“Memang benar milikmu berwarna biru, tapi di dalam Element biru itu terdapat Elements merah. Karena itu Elements milikmu warnanya lebih tua dari Elements biru kebanyakan.”

“Memang benar warnanya berwarna lebih tua dari Elements biru lainnya.”

Lagi-lagi bukan sangkalan yang keluar.

“Kelima, kau pasti memliki liontin kerajaan Scarlet Phoenix. Liontin itu turun-temurun dipegang oleh sang Raja.”

“Benar, aku memiliki liontinnya.” Akunya lirih. Tak ada sangkalan lagi.

“Bukti kau memiliki liontinnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuktikanmu bahwa kau adalah putri yang hilang itu.” Katanya dingin. Satsuki hanya diam dan terus melakukan gerak antagonis mereka.

“Terakhir, apakah kau sama sekali tak merasakan sesuatu yang familiar atau pun juga mimpi tentang masa lalumu?”

Diam, tak bisa menjawab. Bahkan keringatnya bercampur dengan keringat dinginnya di saat yang bersamaan.

“Kalau pun aku adalah putri yang hilang itu, kau mau apa?” tanya Satsuki balik dengan memaksakan sebuah seringaian.

“Membunuhmu. Karena di kerajaan kami orang yang akan menjadi raja ditentukan oleh garis keturunan, dan itu artinya kau bisa menjadi raja,”

Kedua iris magenta itu membulat. Gadis itu tak bisa lagi menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Nada Seijuurou itu bukanlah main-main, ia serius akan hal itu.

“Tapi sayangnya kau takkan bisa membawa perdamaian dengan tanganmu itu, Momoi.”

“Jadi kau akan membunuhku dan menjadi raja?” gumamnya lirih dengan paras wajah sedihnya. Ia tengah menahan tangisnya, “Apa kau tak salah? Bisa saja orang itu mengkhianatimu.”

“Shirogane-san? Kalau pu ia menjadi raja itu pun setelah aku meninggal.”

“Karena itu bisa saja bukan? Setelah kau membunuhku orang itu bisa saja membunuhmu dan menjadi raja.”

“Mengapa ia harus membunuhku? Ia sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjadi pembimbing saat aku menjadi raja.” Tanyanya menuntut. Satsuki benar-benar nyaris kehilangan suaranya di saat itu juga.

“Bisa saja, kalian ini empat bersaudara dan yang menjadi raja adalah orang yang sedari tadi kau sebut sebagai ayahku. Memang benar ia telah meninggal dan aku pun menghilang. Kemudian ayahmu yang menjadi raja selanjutnya tapi ia juga meninggal. Katsunori Harasawalah yang menjadi raja, tapi kau lihat sendiri ia juga telah tiada. Dengan kata lain orang itu yang akan menjadi raja. Karena ia tahu ia takkan bisa menjadi raja.”

“Tak kusangka kau bisa tahu juga tentang raja di kerajaan musuh, tapi aku tak bisa mempercayaimu kata-kata seorang musuh.”

“Kau pikir aku juga percaya kata-kata dari raja yang ada di depanku ini?” tanyanya balik. Kedua bilah besi itu kini makin keras dalam beradu bahkan Satsuki bisa merasakan bahaya di sekujur tubuhnya.

“Tak peduli Shirogane-san akan mengkhianatiku atau tidak yang jelas aku harus membunuhmu sebagai lawan dari Scarlet Phoenix.”

Senyum remeh, “Kau benar-benar raja yang menyebalkan juga, Akashi Seijuurou. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku.” Dan itu adalah kata-kata Satsuki setelah ia mendapat sebuah kesimpulan dari benaknya. Pemuda di hadapannya memanglah orang lain yang tak ia kenal sama sekali.

.

.

.

Di suatu sisi di dalam diri pemuda surai merah itu dua orang dengan kemiripan seperti cermin dengan sebuah perbedaan itu tengah berargumen tegang. “Kau sungguh-sungguh akan membunuhnya?” ini sudah pertanyaan entah yang ke berapa yang telah terlontar dari argumen panjang nan tegang itu.

“Ya, tak mungkin aku membiarkan musuhku hidup. Demi membawa perdamaian ini aku tak akan segan-segan membunuh semua orang yang menghalangi jalanku. Akan kubawa perdamaian ke dunia ini dengan tanganku sendiri.”

Tertawa tanpa malu untuk menutupinya, kedua iris merah itu menatapnya dari atas hingga ke bawah, “Sungguh bodoh, kau bilang akan membawa perdamaian ke dunia ini tapi jelasnya kau menjadi boneka bagi pamanmu sendiri,” ejeknya, “Sungguh lemah.”

“Kaulah sisi lemah dari diriku.” Balasnya dengan nada geraman. Ia marah. Di detik-detik selanjutnya giginya mulai mengeluarkan suara, amarahnya benar-benar akan meledak secepatnya juga.

“Bukan. Kaulah.” Elaknya kepada pemuda dengan iris merah dan tembaga itu.

“Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan aku yakin dengan tangankulah perdamaian akan kubawa. Aku tahu semua kelemahanmu sehingga aku yakin dengan apa yang menjadi pilihanku ini.”

Melipat kedua tangannya, ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, sedikit setuju dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar barusan, “Yah, aku juga tak pernah mengira mendapatkan serangan kejutan seperti itu. Selama ini ternyata kau hanya bersembunyi rupanya. Padahal aku yakin aku bisa menanganimu tapi meninggalnya Katsunori-san dan juga kedatangan paman yang tiba-tiba benar-benar waktu yang tepat dirimu untuk mengambil alih tubuhku ini. Benar-benar tak terduga. Tapi, tetap saja tubuh ini adalah milikku dan aku akan mengambilnya kembali.”

“Kau pikir bisa semudah itu mengambilnya? Kau harus melawanku dulu.” Tantangnya dengan nada marah yang kental. Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya menghela napas, merasa terganggu dan ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat,  “Melawanmu bukanlah persoalan yang sulit. Kau adalah sisi lemah diriku.”

Mengepalkan tangan, ia masih tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa menjadi sisi lemah dari kepribadian suatu orang. Menurutnya hal itu sungguh tak bisa masuk di akalnya, “Apa kau sungguh-sungguh membutuhkannya? Itu hanya membuatmu lemah.”

“Terima kasih atas sarannya. Maaf, tapi waktumu sudah berakhir. Aku harus segera keluar dan juga membunuh Eiji Shirogane. Aku harus segera bertemu dengan Satsuki dan juga menyelesaikan kejahatan pamanku.”

Ia berjalan menjauhi pemuda yang mirip dengannya. Dengan kedua tangan di sakunya ia menatap ke depan dan berjalan dengan santai.

“Kau percaya pada kata-kata gadis itu?” pertanyaan kembali terdengar, tapi ia sama sekali tak menghentikan langkah kakinya yang menimbulkan gema itu. Tentu saja,” balasnya. Ia menatap kegelapan di depannya, “Karena yang aku lawan bukanlah Sky Oak melainkan teman sendiri.”

“Kau tak membutuhkan cintanya.” Katanya yang masih terdengar di telinga pemuda satunya.

“Cinta kami adalah segalanya bagiku.”

Kalimat  dengan lima kata itu sudah cukup membuatnya bungkam dan itu membawa kepuasa tersendiri baginya. Pintu sudah di depan mata, ia hanya tinggal membukanya.

“Kau takkan bisa mengerti bila kau terlalu obsesi. Cinta bukanlah sebuah keobsesian. Seperti pernikahan politik di waktu itu. Mereka berhasil membawa Satsuki ke dunia ini karena cinta mereka.”

“Maaf, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih atas saat-saat sebelumnya.”

.

.

.

“Tak kusangka akan secepat ini kau akan menyusul mereka bertiga atau mungkin juga mereka berempat. Apa kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan, Masako?”

Pedang itu sudah tepat berada di depannya. Darah dari sudut bibirnya masih belum lama mengeting, begitu pula dengan luka-luka serta goresan yang ada di bagian tubuh lainnya itu.

“Kau takkan pernah bisa menjadi raja. Satsuki dan juga Seijuurou akan membawa perdamaian yang tak pernah bisa datang. Mereka akan merubah segalanya.”

Dua detik kemudian sebuah tawa terdengar bahkan menggema di kepala Masako. Dan semenit selanjutnya pria itu masih tertawa. Ia sedang menertawakan reallitas yang ada. “Mereka berdua sama-sama masih anak-anak. Tak mungkin mereka bisa melakukannya. Dibutuhkan waktu yang lama dan juga pengorbanan yang sepantasnya.”

“Mereka berdua bisa melewatinya. Tidak seperti generasi-generasi sebelumnya yang selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Tidak juga seperti diriku. Dan juga tidak seperti dirimu juga.”

Mendecih tak senang, “Kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan juga nyawamu untuk percaya pada mereka. Kau dan juga ketiga saudaraku percaya akan hal itu semua. Karena itulah mengapa mereka bisa berakhir di tanganku.”

Ujung pedang itu sudah menyentuh leher Masako yang sekarang mengeluarkan darah.

“Asal kau tahu saja, kau juga akan berakhir di tangan mereka berdua. Dan aku yakin akan hal itu, Eiji Shirogane.”

Mendengus sambil mengendikkan kedua bahunya karena merasa geli dan juga merasa bodoh akan dirinya sendiri, Eiji menatap Masako yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa di bawahnya, “Tak kusangka kata-kata terakhirmu malah terlihat seperti ceramah di telingaku. Sudah waktunya kau menyusul mereka, dan aku akan tetap di dunia ini.”

“Sudah kubilang sebelumnya kau akan berakhir di tangan mereka berdua.”

Tangan kiri itu makin kuat mencengkeram leher Masako, bahkan meninggalkan jejak-jeka berwarna merah. Ia ingin memutuskan lehernya saat ini juga, “Katakan alasannya sebelum aku mengirimmu ke akhirat.”

“Karena mereka berdua terhubung. Sama seperti pernikahan politik itu. Kali ini aku yakin akan berhasil.”

“Sungguh bodoh mempercayai hal seperti itu. Kalau begitu selamat tinggal Araki Masako. Aku sungguh bahagia dengan waktu yang sebelumnya telah kita lewati bersama.”

Masako kemudian kehilangan nyawanya. Itulah yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah pedang itu berhasil merenggut nyawa dari makhluk hidup di depannya.

Bangkit dari posisinya, Eiji menatap langit yang berwarna kegelapan yang masih ditemani oleh bulan baru yang tak terlihat oleh mata serta taburan bintang-bintang yang membentuk konstelasi.

“Sekarang tinggal mengurus sisanya. Aku ragu Seijuurou bisa membunuhnya. Membunuh gadis itu.”

Menepuk tangannya dari debu dan memasukkan pedangnya ke sarungnya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati dinginnya angin malam yang membekukan.

“Akashi Seijuurou dan juga Momoi Satsuki aku minta maaf. Karena akulah yang akan menjadi raja dan memimpin dunia ini dalam genggamanku.”

.

.

.

“Yo, jadi kau orang yang dipersiapkan untuk melawanku ya, Kise Ryouta,” sapa Daiki dengan tampang malasnya. Ia agak kecewa karena Seijuurou mendadak menghilang ditelan tanah di tengah-tengah pertarungan sengit mereka.

Membuat sebuah cengiran senang, “Sebuah kehormatan namaku kau ingat, Aominecchi.” Suara cempreng itu kemudian menusuk-nusuk gendang telinga sang lawan. Membuat Daiki merasa pening sejenak karenanya. “Mungkinkah kekuatan sebenarnya adalah suara cempreng yang dimilikinya?” gumamnya dalam hati dengan satu tangan yang memijat keningnya dan juga pangkal hidungnya yang mendadak terasa sakit.

“Jangan seenaknya memberi nama panggilan pada lawanmu. Itu sungguh menggelikan.” Ungkapnya jujur. Daiki mungkin saja bisa kalah tanpa perlawanan bila Ryouta melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari memberi nama panggilan kepada lawannya.

“Tidak, karena saat ini aku sedang serius dan tak pernah seserius ini dalam bertarung.”

Mengangkat pedangnya dengan senyuman atau lebih tepatnya bisa disebut dengan “Bagus kalau begitu karena aku akan membuatmu lebih serius lagi untuk melawanku. Tapi sepertinya tak bisa. Pedangmu sama seperti Satsuki. Mereka tumpul.”

Cengiran yang sebelumnya menghiasi itu berubah menjadi senyuman pahit dengan dahi yang berkerut. Ia sendiri juga setuju dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pemuda tan itu.

“Apa kau sudah tak berminat lagi?”

Menggeleng dengan raut muka yang masih sama. Masih dengan senyuman pahit dan juga dahinya yaang mengerut, “Aku hanya merasa aku sedang melakukan hal yang salah.”

“Aku tak ingin mengikuti perintah Akashicchi, bukan karena aku membencinya atau apa tapi karena dia bukanlah Akashicchi yang aku kenal. Dan aku tak ingin mengikuti perintah dari orang yang belum aku kenal.”

Menghela napas, pemuda itu tak tahu mengapa ia bisa terseret ke dalam masalah pribadi lawannya sendiri dan ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya, “Kalau begitu apa yang ingin kau lakukan sebenarnya?”

“Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu siapa yang membunuh Katsunori-sama,”

“Kau mencurigai kami?”

Menaikkan kedua tangan dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, “Tidak sama sekali, aku tak mencurigai kalian.” Jawabnya cepat-cepat. “Soalnya musuh tak pernah menarik kembali apa yang telah ia ucapkan, itu artinya musuh takkan mengkhianati. Sedangkan kawan bisa saja membuatmu jatuh ke dalam jurang terdalam.”

Mendapatkan satu kesimpulan yang pasti, Daiki tersenyum, “Kalau begitu pertarungan kita tak ada artinya.” Mengulurkan tangannya untuk melakukan sebuah toss yang sama seperti yang biasa ia lakukan bersama rekan surai biru langitnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ryouta menatapnya dengan tak yakin. “Kawan?” tanyanya dengan suara cemprengnya.

“Kawan,” balasnya santai.

“Aku tak benar-benar yakin akan hal ini.”

“Kau meragukanku?”

“Benar sekali. Bisa saja kau mengkhianatiku,”

“Musuh takkan pernah menarik kembali ucapannya, bodoh,”

“Tapi apa kau yakin, karena orang yang akan kita lawan itu adalah monster?” tanyanya dengan alis yang dinaikkan. Di satu sisi oleh dirinya ia masih belum bisa percaya.

Memukul kepala kuning itu dengan tangannya sendiri, Daiki malah merasa senag walau ia tak tahu mengapa. “Mendengarnya malah membuatku tambah semangat, bodoh. Aku akan membantumu mencari tahu siapa yang membunuh Katsunori Harasawa. Karena dengan begitu aku bisa membuat nama kerajaanku kembali bersih,”

.

.

.

“Maaf, kau melemahkan proteksimu, Momoi Satsuki.”

Tubuh mungil itu bergetar. Ia merasakan darahnya mengalir akibat luka. Karena benda tajam yang menggores kulitnya.

Pedang milik Seijuurou kemudian beradu dengan milik pria dengan surai hitam dengan beberapa uban yang ada.

“Seijuurou?” gumam keduanya dengan nada kaget yang sama.

“Dia sudah kembali rupanya,” gumamnya pelan. Hanya diperuntukkan dirinya sendiri saja, “Maaf saja keponakanku tersayang selama ini aku telah memanfaatkan dirimu. Dan sebentar lagi kalian berdua akan bertemu di alam yang sama.”

“Benar, kami berdua akan menetap di alam yang sama sedangkan kau yang akan pergi ke alam yang berbeda dengan kami.” Balasnya sengit.

Mereka berdua kemudian larut dalam pertarungan yang memperebtkan kemenangan. Suara bilah-bilah besi yang bertemu itu kemudian menggema. Hingga Satsuki merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain mereka.

“Sayang sekali kalau begitu.”

Menatap ke belakang. Kedua iris merahnya membulat. Satsuki dan juga Shoichi tengah beradu kekuatan sekarang ini.

“Kau juga mencuci otaknya juga? Shoichi Imayoshi.”

Menganggukkan kepalanya, “Tentu saja. Bahkan kalau pun ia terbunuh karena gadis itu aku juga tak terlalu peduli. Ia tak lebih dari sekadar alat untuk mengulur waktuku saja.”

“Dasar lelaki tua sialan, aku pasti akan mengirimmu ke neraka.”

“Sebelum kau mengirimku ke neraka aku akan mengirimmu duluan,”

“Seperti dia.”

“Kau membunuhnya?”

.

.

.

“Jadi, apa maumu sekarang?” tanya Satsuki lirih. Ia sebenarnya enggan untuk mengeluarkan suara lagi. Energinya sudah hampir habis dan ia sudah berada pada puncaknya.

“Membunuh,”

“Diriku?”

“Bukan,”

“Akashi Seijuurou?”

“Jawabanmu salah semua nona,”

Satsuki terdiam, ia tak mengerti dengan penasihat kerajaan Scarlet Pheonix ini. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang tengah ia coba bunuh. “Orang yang sebenarnya ingin aku bunuh adalah orang yang tengah mencoba menjadi raja Scarlet Pheonix.”

Mempercepat gerakan tangan dan juga ayunan pedangnya. Berusaha agar mereka berdua tak mendengar percakapan ini. “Apa kau disuruh untuk mengatakannya padaku?”

“Tidak, memang ini siasatku,”

“Berpura-pura menjadi budaknya dan menusuknya dari belakang?” tanya Satsuki yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Sebuah seringai di bibir Satsuki kini timbul, “Sungguh cara yang licik,” komentarnya.

“Jadi apa nona bersedia membantuku untuk membunuhnya?”

“Aku tak punya titk terang untuk membantumu karena aku masih belum bisa mempercayaimu,” satu lagi ayunan dan satu lagi sebagai susulannya, “Tapi karena aku tak membencimu kurasa aku harus mengerahkan tenaga lebih untuk itu.”

Senyuman yang biasa ia gunakan itu terlihat berbeda di kedua bola mata Satsuki, “Kau sungguh baik hati nona, seperti raja kami.” Pujinya dan Satsuki hanya ber-oh-ria

“Katsunori Harasawa?” tabaknya.

“Marganya Momoi,” beritahunya. Seperti bermain tebak-tebakan. “Jangan bilang kau mau mengatakan bahwa orang itu adalah ayahku. Apa semua orang di kerajaanmu sudah tak waras?”

“Tak waras pun kerajaan kami masih makmur saja.” Balasnya yang membuat Satsuki seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu dunia saja.

Mendekati telinganya, “Langsung pada intinya saja, apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini?” tanya Satsuki tanpa basa-basi lagi. Tiket kemenangannya ada di depan matanya saat ini juga dan ia tak bisa kehilangannya.

“Kau harus membunuhku.”

.

.

.

“Kau sudah berkembang sangat pesat sekali Seijuurou. Kau bahkan bisa saja mematahkan kedua leherku dengan mudah menggunakan kedua tangan kosongmu itu.” Pujinya saat Eiji mencoba untuk menghindari serangan Seijuurou yang datangnya bertubi-tubu, seperti tak ada rentang waktu baginya untuk melawan. “Mungkinkah kau menjadi lemah begini karena terlena dengan imajinasimu untuk menjadi raja?” ejeknya yang membuat sebuah kedutan di wajah pamannya, Eiji Shirogane.

“Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana menggunakan lidahmu sekarang. Tidak sepolos dirimu yang dulu.” Gumamnya, seperti sedang membandingkan dua orang berbeda. Nyatanya orang itu tetaplah Seijuurou, Akashi Seijuurou.

“Kau bahkan hanya mengalami kemunduran yang luar biasa, Eiji Shirogane.”

Mulut itu sudah terbuka untuk membalas kalimat sarkasme yang telah dilontarkan oleh keponakannya. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengucapkannya suara benda jatuh yang keras telah menginterupsi pertarungan keduanya, hingga kedua bilah itu terhenti di udara.

“Dia sudah mati rupanya. Sungguh tak berguna sama sekali.” Katanya dengan nada menyesal, bukan karena ia kehilangan kaki tangannya melainkan karena kaki tangannya itu tak berguna sama sekali baginya. Bahkan untuk dijadikan umpan pun menurut Eiji Shirogane ia sama sekali tak pantas untuk melakukannya.

“Kau tak memiliki hak untuk itu. Akulah rajanya. Ketahui tempatmu di mana.”

Ujung pedang itu nyaris mengenai mata kiri milik pamannya. Entah Seijuurou yang kurang beruntung di saat itu atau malah pamannyalah yang beruntung ia berhasil emnghindarinya. Walau berarti ia berhasil menghindar tanpa luka di wajahnya.

“Aku sudah tahu di mana tempatku seharusnya saat ini.”

Kaget dengan penuturan itu, Seijuurou langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju gadis imperial guard tersebut, “Satsuki!”

.

.

.

“Tak kusangka kau akan menjadi pengkhianat, Kise.”

Kedua pasang kaki yang dari tadi berlari itu kini berhenti saat mendapati adanya seorang gadis yang menghalangi jalan mereka berdua.

“Aku tak berkhianat. Biar kuperjelas aku hanya ingin meluruskan keadaan yang ada saja.” Jawabnya sembari melangkah pelan, mempersempit jarak yang ada.

“Seperti bersekongkol dengannya?”

“Kami hanya membuat aliansi,”

“Untuk apa?”

“Membunuh Eiji Shirogane.”

“Kau memang pengkhianat gila, Kise,”

“Kau bisa mengatakannya karena kau belum tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh orang itu sebelumnya.”

“Memang apa yang sudah dilakukan orang itu sebelumnya?” tanyanya sembari menantang Ryouta untuk menarik pedangnya dan bertarung dengannya.

“Membunuh ketiga saudaranya dan membuat Akashicchi menjadi orang lain,”

“Akashi-sama tetaplah Akashi-sama yang aku kenal.” Elaknya dengan suara yang parau. Ryouta dan Daiki sudah tahu, bahwa Riko tengah menahan tangisnya saat ini.

“Kau hanya memalsukan keyakinanmu sendiri, Riko-san,”

“Apa kau sedang mendeklarasikan perang padaku dan membuat pemberontakan terhadap kerajaanmu sendiri, Kise?” teriaknya walau masih terdengar serak, Riko masih saja mencoba kuat. Sekuat yang ia bisa hingga ia tak bisa lagi berteriak dan berkata bahwa dirinya ‘baik-baik saja’ kepada siapa pun dan larut dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

“Aku sama sekali tak melakukan keduanya. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa lakukan sekarang.” Kata Ryouta. Riko hanya menunduk dan merasakan matanya memanas dan juga pandangannya yang kian memburam, “Aku akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi bila kau mampu membunuhku.”

“Aku takkan bisa melakukan itu. Kau bukanlah lawanku,”

Diangkatnya bilah pedang yang selama ini menemaninya dalam tiap pertempuran di medan perang, Riko tahu bahwa dirinya sudah tak bisa lebih dari ini. Sudah tak bisa lagi melakukannya. “Kalau begitu aku tak punya pilihan lain selain membunuh kalian berdua saat ini juga dengan alasan melakukan pemberontakan terhadap masing-masing kerajaan.”

Menggantikan Ryouta menjawab, karena jujur saja Daiki kesal dengan gadis yang berpura-pura kuat diluarnya padahal di dalamnya ia sedang menangis sekencang-kencangnya. “Meskipun begitu, aku tak yakin kau bisa menang melawan kami. Lagi pula yang menentukan hukuman untukku bukanlah dirimu melainkan wali hakim yang menjadi kepercayaan pemimpin di kerajaan. Bila kau melakukannya berarti kau sudah siap dengan konsekuensinya. Lagi pula biar pun kau membunuh Kise kau pikir dirimu tak akan dicurigai karena telah membunuh rekan sendiri, apalagi kau tak punya bukti yang bisa membantumu.”

“Bahkan pedangmu bergetar saat ini. Apa kau pikir dengan mental seperti itu kau bisa melakukannya?” lanjutnya lagi yang sukses membuat Riko tak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang akan membuat anak sungai di kedua pipinya.

“Kami pergi dulu.”

Kedua kaki itu sudah tak kuat lagi menopang berat. Riko hanya bisa mengikuti ke mana gravitasi membawa tubuhnya.

.

.

.

“Kau pikir bisa pura-pura di depanku, Imayoshi Shoichi?”

Lengan kanannya berdarah. Mengeluarkan darah yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak dan bila dibiarkan ia bisa saja kehilangan banyak darah. “Tak kusangka kalian berdua berskongkol untuk menjatuhkan diriku.”

Tangan itu dengan gesit langsung menghunuskan pedang tersebut di dada Satsuki. Mencoba untung langsung megakhiri kehidupan gadis bersurai nyentrik itu.

Ketiga pasang mata dengan warna yang berbeda-beda tiap pasangnya itu membulat sempurna karena terkejut serta shock.

“Satsuki!”

“Ini adalah akhir dari perjuangannya. Ia sudah tak perlu mengorbankan apa-apa lagi untuk dunia ini.”

Tubuh mungil itu terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras. Seijuurou yang mencoba mendekatinya namun terpaksa mundur karena pamannya mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang mesti ia lakukan untuk mengalahkan monster di hadapannya itu.

“Apa kau pikir dengan meninggalnya seseorang kau bisa membawa pergi bebannya? Kau pikir semudah itu?”

Kali ini sepasang bola mata itulah yang membulat.

Satsuki berhasil melakukannya. Ia mengenainya, tepat di jantungnya di mana kehidupannya berasal. Pedang milik Eiji itu kemudian bergetar. Pemiliknya sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ia akan kalah karena benda itu.

“Aku takkan bisa meninggalkan dunia ini begitu cepat karena semua orang memberikan mimpi mereka semua kepadaku. Dan bila aku tak bisa melakukannya aku akan menurunkan semangat dan juga mimpi itu kepada orang lain.”

“Liontin itu...”

Benar, liontin yang selama ini digunakan oleh para raja kini nyatanya yang membantu Satsuki hidup hingga saat ini juga.

“Bahkan di saat seperti ini ia tetap menjaga putri kecilnya dengan baik. Sungguh,  mereka telah bekerja dengan baik.” Gumamnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Pikirannya telah melayang kembali ke masa lalu di mana semua saudaranya masih hidup.

“Kau benar, aku memang Momoi Satsuki. Aku tahu hal itu, sangat mengetahuinya. Kau ingin membuatku shock dengan kenyataan bahwa aku ini putri yang hilang itu dan akan membunuh diriku dan Seijuurou agar kau bisa menjadi raja yang selanjutnya.”

“Karena kerajaan kita menganut sistem keturunan dalam pemilihan raja, kau sebagai putra bungsu merasa tak ada kesempatan untuk bisa duduk di kursi itu.”

“Aku telah melakukan hal yang salah selama ini, bukan?”

“Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Terima kasih, kami bisa menuju perdamaian ini.”

“Karena aku adalah Momoi Satsuki tapi aku tetaplah bagian dari kerajaan Sky Oak.” Menanggukkan kepala sehingga surai merahnya mengikuti gerakannya, “Juga aku adalah raja yang sekarang memimpin Scarlet Phoenix.” Tambah Seijuurou dengan nada yang pasti.

“Aku menyerahkan mimpiku untuk menjadi raja padamu Seijuurou. Dan aku juga menitipkan mimpiku untuk perdamaian dunia pada kalian berdua yang aku percaya.”

“Shoichi-san, tolong ajarkan banyak hal pada mereka berdua,” pintanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang asli dan Shoichi menyanggupinya walau lengan atasnya masih terluka. Ia tersenyum, “Baik.”

“Kau lebih cepat dari dugaan kami, Ratu.”

“Sudah berakhir ternyata.” Gumam kedua pemuda dengan warna rambut dan kulit yang berbeda.

Satsuki menatap Seijuurou dan Seijuurou juga menatap Satsuki. Tangan mereka bertemu dan saling menggenggam dengan penuh rasa yang membuncah.

“Perdamaian ada di tangan kita semua sekarang ini.” Kata mereka secara bersamaan. Di satu sisi Satsuki bisa merasakan air matanya meleleh. Tapi ia bahagia dan tak ada penyesalan lagi ke depannya.

.

.

.

_ Memang benar sudah sangat terlambat akan semua kekacauan yang sudah ada. Tapi kata ‘maaf’ akan selalu ada di dunia ini, bersama dengan adanya kasih sayang dan juga perhatian yang menumbuhkan rasa hangat. Di mana pohon api itu akan hidup dengan subur. _

_ Kali ini kedua burung itu bisa berkicau dan juga terbang dengan bebas di langit yang sama dan juga selalu bersama-sama. _

.

.

.

 


End file.
